Royal Affair
by FreedomWriter2010
Summary: She was the help in the Palace, he is the Prince of the Palace. How do you stay away from the one you love, when you have been taught to love within your social status, and it goes against everything. Secret meetups, drama, secrets and more. ROSE x DIMITRI ( Mature ) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW LOVES. - Freedomwriter2010
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

When I was seven, I didn't really understand what was happening, nor did I have the emotion within me to feel scared, to be angry but to be compliant and follow my mother. I didn't grow up showered in money, in gold and silks wrapping around my body. You had to work for what you had, and although we had nothing to show for the work I was given the lesson that nothing is given to you for free, not without a price. When we entered the Russian Palace as help, I just knew it as way of life for myself. That helping those born into society at the top of the chain was normal.

I remember the first day I started as a lady to her royal majesty Queen Olena Belikova. I was the youngest obviously at the age of 7, but in the pickings the queen herself took me into her line of maids to serve her of Russia's Royal Family, it was also the first time I had been separated from my mother as she was picked to serve the kitchen staff. I had never felt fear until this day. But through the hardships I can remember in the homes of the wealthy of other familys, this had to be the one family, the least expected, with the least hardship.

Im not sure what gave me this opportunity, but being the youngest help to Queen Olena Belikova, I was given the simple tasks of folding her linen, her silks and even engaging in conversation with her while she painted. She was a magnificent artist I admired her work for hours on end some days. As I was her confidant at the age of 7 , she became mine as well. And the day my mother died, one year later, she also made sure that I was properly cared for. You could also say I was favoured. She returned the love that my mother could no longer give me.

Although I was close to Olena, I did not happen to see much of the other member of the family. She told me about her daughters, two of whom were married into Royal Families of, other countries. Sonya, was married to the King of Germany, and Karolina to the King of France. She also had her youngest daughter Princess Viktoria Belikova –whom was only a toddler at this age. I, 8 now, her daughter only 3. She was the cutest, but usually taken care of by wet nurses, and nannies as she was always being educated and molded into Russia's youngest Princess. She also had one son, whom I had never seen before. Prince Dimitri. Olean was very fond of him, always speaking highly of him with a beaming smile on her face.

I remember sitting there folding her cleaned sheets while she painted a scenery from her window. Her words flying out more than eighty miles an hour. He was coming home from Siberia, after 3 years training with their military. She was ecstatic.

"Roza, I haven't seen him since he was twelve. He is fifteen now, will be turning sixteen in this coming fall. You must help me prepare for his arrival in the next coming days my darling." She turned around and smiled at me.

"Of course my Queen." I returned the smile, only to listen to her talk about his highness, how well he excelled in his studies and how much he reminded her of her late husband, King Alexander, Tsar of Russia.

A year after their latest child, Viktoria, had been born, King Alexander had pneumonia take over him, and ultimately the illness had won. I remember her talking to me about it, her grief stricken face still put in place. But a small, sad smile replacing it as she talked about the memories, and the love they shared. She truly loved her husband. I could only hope that I would share the same love when I was older. Of course that was many years from now as I was only 8 at the moment, and currently help within the walls of the Royal Palace, who would want to love me.

"My dear, it is late, you have worked hard today- please go and rest we have much to prepare in the next days for Dimitri's arrival. You are going to absolutely love him dear." And in that moment I had no idea that later down the road her exaggeration would become literal.

The day he arrived in St Petersburg was a gong show. Everyone was everywhere. Things and more that I could not name were being set up. People bustling all around. I was in charge of cleaning his royal highness room and today, the morning of his arrival so that it was tidy, and clean for him.

Just finishing up his bed, I knew I was running late, I knew that I must be out of the chambers before he was to come in, for no girl and boy should be in the chambers ESPECIALLY if Dimitri was in here, and myself the help. Smiling, I tucked the last corner of the sheet under the bed, smoothed the top and placed the last pillow in the center. The deep burgundy and golds staring at me. The clicking of the door handle startling me I gaped towards the door watching a figure step in.

I was too slow. Taking my hands and placing them in front of me and bowing my head I stood beside the bed looking at the floor.

"Welcome home your highness, please forgive me, for I was too slow In my duties today." Biting my lower lip I closed my eyes not wanting to meet my punishment. Slowly, his foot steps approached me until they stood right in front of me and stopped. Making me open my eyes and peak.

There he stood. Right in front of me and eye level, kneeling in front of me! He was a handsome young man, and his smile wouldn't let my gaze fall.

"Miss, you may lift your head." I nodded slightly and raised my head, pulling my shoulders back. Looking up and putting a small smile on my face as the prince himself looked around his room. I remember feeling most proud as I watched his face in amazement.

"Did you clean my chambers?" Giving a quick nod his smile grew. "How old are you ? You must be to young to be within the cleaners." He took a seat on his desk chair, propping his arm on his desk, leaning his head on.

" I am eight Prince Dimitri. I am within the Queens help, I am simply lending an extra pair of hands, but please excuse me as I am already not supposed to be in here." I gave a small nod and he as well.

"Very well you may leave, but just know I might have to have you again, before you leave will you tell me your name?" His face full of humour.

Before taking another step towards the door I looked over my shoulder. " Its Rosemarie, but everyone calls me Rose."

Shutting the doors quickly, I heard a silent " Roza.. " Rolling from his mouth. It was the first time I ever met the prince, and felt my heart flutter at the age of 8. Was that even possible? Never did I know that at the age of 18, ten years later, would I be having a secret relationship with Prince Dimitri Belikov of Russia.

 **TBC.**

 **Okay, third times a charm right? Please review this and tell me what you think. Im working really hard to have the next chapter up in the next couple of days YAY. This story will be rated M for I have broadened my writing skills I hope. Hope you all keep reading!**

 **Freedomwriter2010**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

 _Ten years Later.._

Morning always came faster than I liked it to, but, after 11 years of being in the routine, it was easier, actually nevermind waking in the darkness of the morning was never easier. Being up early was never a forte, and as I grew older I was always rushing more and more to make it to Olena's room on time with her morning tea and piece of blackbread. Over the years in her older years she liked to just sit in bed for a while and wake up with her cup of tea.

This was the routine, as the help of her Majesty, her personal right hand lady, I got the fun jobs throughout the years, I was favoured. Tying my apron around my waist over the long navy blue dress I wore, I looked in the mirror happy . My long brown hair was pulled into a half up half down. It was custom for us to pull our hair into a bun, but I didn't have the heart to hide it, plus there was so much I would get frequent headaches and for someone else's likes, I couldn't cut it.

Slipping on the flats we were given to wear, quietly I slipped from my room, letting my roommate sleep. Each helps quarters shared two beds. Two maids to each room, or more. My partner, known as Lissa happened to be my roommate and my best friend since we were 10. Today was her day of rest so naturally, I let her sleep in.

Making my way down the long hallway towards the royals Kitchen, I drew the curtains back, tying them to let the natural dark seep in. The horizon showed the sun rising, letting the orange and yellows take over the bottom of the sky. It was one of my favorite moments, to watch the sun come up into the sky. Smiling I ran my hand across the window lightly, trying to grasp the warmth of the sun.

Continuing on toward the kitchen, the smell of food reached my nose. The warm butter of fresh croissants, of blackbread being baked. Fresh fruits being cut. The kitchen was my favorite place to be. I love to eat, if I could that would be my job. Pushing the doors open the light of the kitchen and the bustling of people swarmed my sense. "Good Morning Rose. How are you this morning?"

Turning around, my favorite person stood there holding a whisk and bowl full of ingredients ready to be baked into something beautiful. "Good Morning Mikhail, I am well, I am here to take Queen Olena her tea." He smiled and nodded toward me.

" Here you are Rose, her Earl Grey, and her piece of blackbread with two squares of butter." He told me handing over the silver tray that held her food. Thanking the kitchen, and popping a quick piece of bread into my mouth, I headed my way to the Royals Quarters.

The Royals, were the West Wings of the Palace. Olena and Viktoria both had their separate halls. Prince Dimitri in his own, and time to time when Karolina and Sonya with their families would share one . As soon as you stepped into the west end of the Palace you knew. The designs more prominent, golds lined the walls designs. Portraits of each of the family members, of previous Tsars and Tsarinas. It was magnificent.

Olena's room sat right at the end of the hall, and through the oak doors led into a huge suite, one definitely made for the Queen of Russia. Giving a quick double tap to the door, the Soldier stationed at her door opened it, recognizing me, knowing what usually was done. The queen would always have someone stationed at her door, and he was only allowed to open to me at this time of the morning without her distant calls.

Stepping into the dimly lit room, I quietly made my way to the table setting down the tray, and walking over to the drapes to open them to let in the rising sun. While I was doing so, a figure came from a doorway within the suite, where I knew the washroom was.

"Good Morning Olena, sleep well?" I told her making her tea now. She gave a warm smile to me before returning to the edge of her bed to sit there. "Good morning to you my dear, I slept very well although I had a very interesting dream."

"Oh? Care to share your dreams with me, and by your face maybe by telling me will help it not trouble you anymore." I told her bring her tea and bread with the butter melting on it now.

Setting it on her bed, I took a seat at her vanity on the stool waiting for her to continue. As she took a bite of her bread, and dipped the other piece she had broken off into her tea she looked back up to me.

"As you know that Prince Dimitri is 25 now, and my son has given his poor old mother the stress of trying to match him with a lovely lady to marry and carry the line of the Belikovs after me, for he will be the next Tsar. I am too old to continue to govern this country as much as I love it, I have been overrun as little as many have noticed. I dreamt that he was stubborn and that no matter how many lovely ladies were introduced, he told them all no and to go home! It wouldn't surprise me if I did a grand ball and he would do it right before my very eyes!" Huffing her started to take a piece of her bread again. She chuckled.

"You know my darling, if it weren't for your status and that Dimitri could move past his cold phase, I would almost suggest you to be his bride. Life is cruel isn't it? I remember the day you both officially met about a year ago was it ? at his 24 birthday. I know you don't like to bask in the memory, but I haven't seen my son with a smile like that in a long time. Not since before the passing of his father.

What a day that had been, and who knew that would be the beginning to my, no, our little secret.

 _1 year before.._

" _My darling you will stand behind me as my help and Dimitri's as well. I know that as soon as he came back all those years ago he left again and because of the age difference you did not get to interact at all with him not just that but you were not in his wing to serve him, but now that he is older and you are older to understand how to properly interact with each other than I expect best behavior and my son is my everything . I've heard he has been…promiscuous with those girls up in Siberia with their training. Lord help his soul he doesn't bring anyone without me and the council knowing." I gave a giggle. At 17 I would gladly be able to do my job. I knew that Olena gave me a lot of leeway with my duties, but tonight I would be on my best behaviour._

 _Standing along the wall, hands folded in front of me I slightly bowed my head as the royal family walked in. This dinner was to Celebrate Prince Dimitri, and everyone was here. His sisters with their husbands from Germany and France. Viktoria whom was eleven at this time along with Olena and her mother – the retired Tsarina, Queen of Russia before Olena and her husband had taken the thrown. Dimitri was the last to come in, and I had only seen him a handful of times since the day I was 8 and he 15. He was always busy with lessons, and in and out of the Palace on official duty. I was always with Queen Olena. But now as a grown man, and I a young woman seeing him made my heart do that tiny flip it had all those years ago._

 _He was wearing black trousers that hung loosely, but still showed that he was muscular and fit. He wore a white button down and a navy blue jacket. The Sash he wore with the Russian crest and filled with the colours gracefully crossed over his chest. His jawline defined under the smoothness of his tanned skin. His hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck in a neat pony. But the features that got me- his eyes. They drew me in, like I couldn't stop staring. It was so wrong yet the moment I realised he was looking back I had never averted my eyes that fast from anything or anyone that fast._

 _Looking down I sensed the family sit at the table and Dimitri right in front of me. Looking up now I saw the back of his head. And next to him was Olena, and to the right of him Viktoria._

 _As the dinner started I stayed behind the two I was to serve, trying to supress my yawns and stay in conversation. It was then I noticed that the cloth that Olena was using for herself, fell to the ground. Naturally I walked forward to grab it and return it to Olena. Which she understood and gave me a small smile. Two seconds later though, I felt as though it was a setup. For which Dimitr's cloth fell next. Nervously I picked up and as I went to hand it to him, the worst thing could have happened._

 _My hand smacked the glass that he had just picked up from the table, and the red wine that rested in the glass, no longer resided there, it now resides down the front of the Princes white shirt._

 _Standing there, I didn't breath, and it was like all conversation had ended and eyes rested on me._

" _Your highness… I- I .." mortified I grabbed my apron and patted his shirt, also his chest, where the wine had spilt and after I realised what I was doing, I backed away putting my hands over my mouth._

" _I am so so sorry" And suddenly the only thing I could think of was to beg for my life like I had seen many others do before. So I kneeled before the Prince, and before I could think again, he was kneeling in front of me like all those years ago._

" _Please, do not kneel before me, it was an accident.. Miss..? Please tell me your name?" It was like dejavu._

" _Rosemarie your highness, but please, call me Rose." Tears of embarrassment pricked at the corner of my eyes._

" _Roza" I lifted my eyes to a new voice. "Maybe you should go clean up," Biting my lip, I nodded and raised up, Dimitri rising as well watching me, with a smile so big I couldn't help but blush. It was the most embarrassing, but it began the many interactions with Dimitri…._

Now

"What a day… my most humiliating, your family must have been horrified by my service. I am most flattered to think that though your Majesty." I smiled looking away, sad because it all came down to status, and guilty..

"I should go fulfil my other morning duties for you your majesty – "

"Please, Roza, just Olena when we are alone. " She sipped her tea giving me a warm smile.

"Yes, Olena.. I will be back later tonight to watch you paint and talk. I have much to do for you today since yesterday was my day of rest. See you later Olena" Waving I walked to her door and quietly shut the oak doors. Nodding to the soldier I walked down the hallway.

Coming to the end of the hall, I turned left down the next west wing. I had much to do today. Olena's dresses needed to be hemmed, her plants to be tended to and linens to be folded.

Deep in my thoughts headed to the laundry room of the royals, I didn't notice the following footsteps that mirrored mine. Looking behind me quickly though, no one was there. Very few of us allowed into the west wings.

Suddenly, an arm snaked around my waist, a hand clamped on my mouth and I couldn't help but struggle as I was dragged into a room. As soon as the door was shut and locked though the hand on my mouth was replaced by lips, and the hand around my waist started roaming up the side of my body, along the curves I was blessed with.

As soon as our lips parted, warm breath hovered over the skin of my neck, giving soft pecks. " I've missed you, Ive missed kissing you and feeling you against me." Laughing I found his lips again and put mine against his, placing my one hand on the side of his face while the other snaked around the back of his neck feeling the strength of his muscles rippling with each movement.

"I need you, Ive missed you too. Two weeks is too long my love." A rumble vibrated against us. In the next moments, I was being lifted, and moved over to the bed and being laid in the middle. Biting my lip, I moved my arms above my head watching the figure move above me, removing the belt of his trousers and unbuttoning the white shirt.

His hands then, were hiking the skirt of my dress up, touching my hips softly, and touching my most private area creating a gasp to come from my mouth. His fingers, they knew me so well. Silently they slipped in and out, in an out. I couldn't help but arch my back off the bed, small whimpers left my mouth and before I could scream out in ecstasy his lips were there, covering my scream.

Not giving me the chance to catch my breath, I could feel him at my entrance, opening my eyes, I looked into his dark orbs giving permission, and no time was wasted before he was fully sheathed within me. Laying almost completely on top of me, his thrusts frantic, my hips moving quickly to meet his. My moans and his grunts filled the air around us, both of us perspiring, both trying to keep quiet in fear someone might hear us, although the bed betraying us squeaked in protest. The hunger to feel closer than ever, the need to have him strongest in the moment. I truly loved him so much my heart ached.

Sweat covering our bodies I could feel the coil in my stomach getting ready to release, and his breathing coming faster. " Come with me. Let go with me." I breathed out, bring his forehead to rest against mine to be able to stare into his eyes. And then it happened. The light behind my eyes busted and black dots danced across my vision and my hands gripped his ripped back, feeling his release within my body.

"Roza, Roza" He chanted my name over and over. Just laying there holding each other, still inside of me, I kissed his cheek, smelling his musky, but spicy scent,

Finally deciding to clean ourselves up, we both dressed, not without a lot of touching one another, and sat on the couch in the room. Cuddling into his side I could feel him playing with my hair, twirling it around his finger.

"How was France Dimitri? Hows is your sister? I presume the childbirth went smoothly." Dimitri had flown to France two weeks prior to be with his sister in honour of welcoming the new princess of France.

"She is well, my niece is beautiful. I was very proud of her. How have you fared here? My mother Is still treating you well in her old age?" I smacked his chest playfully. "She is wonderful to me. I couldn't ask for a better Queen." I sighed. " I do need to get back to my duties though, I've already wasted what could have been one chore done. But I did miss you Dimitri." He kissed the top of my head.

"If I let you go, will you promise to meet me in the gardens tonight? I need to talk to you about something. Christian is on guard at the North Entrance. I will inform him that at midnight you will go through, okay?" I nodded looking up at him right before I caught his mouth against mine again.

" I will see you tonight, Prince Dimitri." Standing up I gave a playful curtsy which ended him in laughing because I did not curtsy. I refused to do such a silly act. I would rather bow my head and he knew it. Quickly and silently I slipped from the abandoned hall towards the laundry room to grab the linen.

Had anyone seen me, they would have wondered why I was so smiley to do laundry.

 **TBC**

 **WHAT DID YOU THINK. I am really feeling this story guise. Its been trying to be released but I couldn't find the right way I wanted to present a secret affair. SO HERE IT IS. Please read and review and let me know what you think. Also remember this is rated M. And I will not be marking small get togethers because it is already in that category.**

 **Freedomwriter2010**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

The day seemed to take longer than wool to dry after being soaked in a tub of water. After my little rendez-vous this morning with Dimitri, I had quickly made my way to the laundry room to get the clean linen to make up Olena's bed for this week, and also the sheets to be folded and put away in her room. I would do that task last, but I wanted to make sure I had her things ready so I would be setting them in her suit on a chair while I tended to her plants.

The queen loved nature. She had many flowers around her room. Plants hanging from her window sills, and even in the middle of her room, where the ceiling opened above letting in natural sunlight a bonsai tree stood in the middle. Because of the temperature changes it was a miracle it lived so long, and was full of life still. Many called it a sign, meaning longevity towards her majesties lifeline. That Russia would be in capable hands of not only her, but her son as well.

Taking the dry leaves off many of the plants, and giving them water I smiled as it seemed to give them life a little more than normal. It seemed whoever tended the room yesterday missed many of them, and didn't do a meticulous job. as frustrating as it was I knew it was only one day, and it want like a whole month. I might have been livid to come back to that. But lets be honest where would I be for that long. Coming upon the Roses that sat beside her bed on the night stand, I noticed that they were dying, and new ones needed to replace them. Mentally I noted this and coming back up I would have to bring freshly cut ones.

A smile rose to my lips as I touched the softness of the petals, remembering that this, a red rose, was the first flower given to me by him.

 _1 year ago.._

 _It had been a week since the dinner incident and everytime I looked at Olena I wanted to crawl into a ball and die of embarrassment. Although she found the whole scenario quite amusing. I was gardening with her in the Royal Gardens today. Olena was fond of her flowers, nature was a huge part of her soul._

" _Roza, do you mind bringing these Roses to my room and placing them in the vase beside my bedside?" She had asked me with such happiness and I didn't really have the option to say no. Grabbing the bundle carefully, I admired the Roses, the whites and reds, contrasting against one another. She made magnificent bouquets of flowers._

" _Of course my Queen." And with that I made my way back into the palace, headed towards her room._

 _Coming upon the west wing of the palace, I absent mindedly smelled the fresh fragrant smell of the flowers walking. Flowers were beautiful, but just like that they paid the price to be beautiful and be put on display for all to love. Noticing a person standing up a head, I lifted my head only to see the Prince that I had dumped red wine all over just one week ago._

 _Bowing my head politely and bring it back up, I saw him holding his book, no longer intrigued with it as he held it open. But now he was staring right at me. And coming to me! Standing still I watched, cowering behind the flowers. Just steps away from me, he spoke._

" _Hello, Rose? Was it?" He smiled genuinely at me. I nodded, keeping my voice to myself._

" _It is nice to see the young woman who dumped wine as red as these flowers all over me. You know I haven't had that much excitement in my life for a long time, I must thank you for it." A light blush covered my face._

" _It was my pleasure, Im glad my awkward, and inelegant movement made your night, your highness." Scarcasm dripping from my mouth heavily without realising it. A chuckle came from him. " It was good running into you Rose, maybe I will see you around once more." Before Turning to walk back to what I presumed was his wing, he looked over me quickly._

" _Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady." And with that he walked away leaving my chest fluttering and confused as to why he would tell that to me, a helper._

 _That night returning to my room, I noticed that Lissa was already asleep in her bed, snoring softly into her covers. The poor girl always exhausted from being in the seamstress' help. Untying my apron, I looked over at my bed longingly ready to just go to sleep, but I noticed something sitting a top of my pillows._

 _A Rose._

 _Gently picking the rose up by the stem avoiding the thorns, it was in that instant that I knew who had put this rose here, relishing on the events on today. Even before reading the tiny note attached to it._

" _A rose, to repay you for teasing you." And just as he said written down below._

" _A beautiful flower, for a beautiful lady."_

 _-D_

 _For a moment I had been confused. Was the Prince actually..flirting with me? Was he actually leaving flowers in my sleeping quarters? I was terribly confused, but I did know that my stomach had butterflies, ones that I could not contain._

 _I was so silly though, as if the Prince, OF RUSSIA, would actually take any interest in me. He was just being nice, the gesture was just friendly and probably to make me feel less guilty about his dinner._

 _I had gone to sleep that night with much on my mind._

Now

The thorn of the rose brought me from my thoughts. Moving on to the linens, folding and changing the bedding I noticed that I would have plenty of time to hem at least two dresses for upcoming balls. One of the arranged balls coming up was one of secrecy. It was to be quite large, and many of us knew to prepare for it, but non knew what it was for. I knew many princess, princes, queens and kings were arriving. Nobleman and noblewoman as well. It was to be grand.

Smoothing the covers once more as I had done many times in my routines, I noticed a piece of paper sitting open on the footstool of the bed, the seal already broken from the letter. Curious as to this out of place, I picked it up, curiosity getting the best of me- I opened it. Reading over the cursive writing, my heart dropped. Licking my lips I set the letter back down in fear she would know I had read it, picked up the dirty sheets and left the room. Heading to the room across the hall to attend to the dresses needed hemmed.

My fingers took quite the beating today. My stitching although good, not my best, the needle ending up poking my fingers pads once too many times. My mind too pre-occupied by the letter, constantly re-reading itself to me. I would confront Dimitri tonight.

" _All countries are cordially invited to bring their daughters to meet the son of Queen Olena Belikova, Prince Dimitri Beikov in a chance to become Russia's new queen.."_

Is this what he wanted to talk to me about tonight? My greatest fear coming true. But it wasn't like I hadn't thought this day might come before. Although we had talked about it before, and it might not have gone as smoothly as he probably would have liked considering the following days had made me distant in my thoughts but, how was he to defy his mother? His family? His council, all for a maid, for a servant girl.

 _3 months ago…_

 _We were laying there, tangled under the sheet that covered our sweaty forms. Our legs intertwined together, and our fingers laced held close to my chest. I didn't want this moment to end._

" _Milaya, I could lay here all day with you." He gave a great sigh before kissing my forehead. "why did life have to be so cruel to me?" Pulling back slightly I scowled._

" _What do you mean cruel? Arent I the greatest gift given to you?" I grinned cheekily. He gave a hearty laugh. " Yes, yes you are. I love you so much, that I want to keep you by my side forever, my Roza. But why was fate so cruel to leave such societal structures. I want you by myside as my queen." My heart lurched forward in my chest at his words, and tears welled up._

" _You really mean that? You truly do love me." I asked cupping his face with my one hand._

" _No matter what brides my family sends to me, I will send them all home, I will figure a way out for us to be together, no matter the title. I am quite old to be married off in my mothers opinion. I should have taken a bride at 20, I am five years late, but I am glad for had I not been so stubborn maybe I wouldn't have met you._

 _I had been thinking about a title for you, and although it sounds a bit… adulterous, please hear me out. Woman with the title " Courtesian" Have you heard of them?" I shook my head. He licked his lips._

" _The tsars in my family, are allowed 2 woman to be allowed into what we have called a Couresian position. Woman haven't held this title since my great-grandfather. He had his wife, and his one other Courtesian.."_

 _Getting the drift of this I sat up in the bed. " You mean, like a whore? Like a mistress.. Dimitri.." I told him a little offended. He quickly sat up putting his hands up in defence._

" _Please hear me Roza, if I am to promote you into that position, and not take a queen, surely they will have to allow me, you will be of a status that I can pick form. My great-grandfather did so. After he was married to a princess of Belgium, he fell in love with a woman from the town, a teacher from a school he founded. She was promoted into courtesian, and when he rid of the princess of Belgium, he named her as Queen. You should know my great-grandmother the late Tsarina Ekaterina."_

" _Of course it was a long process, and many disapproved, but she became one of the most respected woman in our monarchy. I honestly will do anything to keep you by my side Roza." He told me, nuzzling my neck sucking gently. Giggling at the tenderness of my skin I wrapped my arms around his body, pressing my naked chest against his, feeling his heart beat in sync with mine. There would be no other place I would want to be than by this mans side._

NOW.

Looking at the dress, I couldn't help but picture myself in the dark burgundy silk with gold threading and embroidering throughout it. Off shoulder that was modest but still allowed for exposure of the top of my chest where the crest of the Belikov family would lay. The gold sash that would fall across the gather of the fabric at my waist , where then the skirt would fall to the floor in layers.

Hanging the dress on its hanger and returning it behind its oak doors of safety, I gathered the sewing kits and returned them to their proper spot. The last dress had taken a little longer than I would have liked, but considering I had a late start, I had a bit of time to go eat something in the kitchen before having time with Olena, and watching her paint her scenic portrait today. Perhaps I would bring her some fruits, cheeses and wine for her to snack on while she did so.

Walking through the halls of the Palace, I noticed it was a bit busier than normal, but if the ball was to happen in the coming days as I suspect it would be than everything had to be in order. Cleaned from top to bottom and everything had to shine.

Heading towards the kitchen, I heard my name being called.

"Rose, looking gorgeous as ever" Smiling I walked over to where one of the boys I had grown up with. Adrian. Standing post against the wall, clad in his uniform, identifying him as one of the royal guards.

"You don't look half as bad yourself Adrian. How have you been?" I asked smiling in his direction.

"Ah you know, the best I can be staring at a wall all day. I haven't seen you in days Rose, where have you been." Raising an eyebrow I laughed.

"You mean to say that I haven't seen you. I am here everyday you sir, are the one who was missing in action these past couple of days." He gave a flirtatious smile. Ever since I had met him at the age of 10 he had always worn a over confident smile, cocky, flirtatious however you wanted to call it. But true to heart he was a gentleman and I knew he cared for me, but I couldn't return those feelings.

He had confessed to me earlier in my years, at the age of 15, he 17. He had taken me to the town for a day off, but I personally did not feel attracted to him that way. And telling him that he took it well but still wanting us to be friends we decided to keep our interactions friendly.

"Adrian, I have to go prepare a snack for my queen, but I will see you around." Waving he smiled and waved back as well.

"You will always see me Rose, even in your dreams." Winking he turned back into his soldier stature and I turned around rolling my eyes I proceeded towards the kitchen doors, where I was ambushed with an amazing aroma of food again.

"Mikhail, it smells DIVINE. What are you cooking this afternoon?" I asked sitting on a stool that surrounded an island in the middle of the kitchen. One of the other cooks, Mia, I believe her name was came and sat a bowl in front of me that contained stew and a piece of bread with butter on a plate beside it. She didn't speak Russian or English but French. Mia was a lady that Dimitri's sister had brought with her and asked for her safety within the walls. In france she had gone through hardship, and the good nature of one of Russia's Princess' had left her in our care.

Smiling at me, I once more smiled and nodded thanking her for the food before taking my spoon and taking a bite.

"Ah, I see Mia has gotten you a bowl already. What do you think of the stew Rose?" Mikhail asked me, coming to stand behind me one hand on my shoulder. Moaning as I took another bite I think I gave him his answer. He laughed outright.

"" You are truly something Rose." His smile softened. "You are just like your mother, even though she was here for only one of the quickest years, she was my favorite person to work with. Her hot temper if my cooking was not perfect, but she was always animated, especially If something turned out right- just like you."

It had been so long since anyone had spoken about my mother, but I always appreciated it.

"Thank you Mikhail, I always like hearing you speak about her, its funny, you think I would remember what she looked like because I was older, but everyday she seems to slip further and further from my memories, and the memories that I wish would leave are the ones that stay." Sighing, noticing I had directed this conversation into the direction I did not want to, I shoved the rest of the food into my mouth, not realising I had been shovelling it in before. True Rose style.

Noticing the plate of fruits, and cheese' with the pitcher of win and glass I wiped my mouth and gave Mikhail a quick hug, feeling his arms squeeze me gently. " Thanks again for feeding me, and having this prepared."

" Its what Im here for my dear, to feed you and your black hole." I gave a laugh and grabbed the items, pushing the doors of the kitchen open and heading back to the suite I was oh so familiar with.

 **TBC.**

 **SO HOW WAS IT? A bit of afiller, but hold a lot of characters, information and who else is enjoying these flashbacks? I plan the next chapter for a talk with Olena, and the meeting with Dimitri in the garden hollllaa.**

 **Read and review please!**

 **Freedomwriter2010**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

Making myself comfortable on the love seat, I watched as Olena pulled out a new canvas, and not a previous piece of artistry. Just a blank canvas. Watching her pull out her supplies I quickly plucked a grape from its vine and through it into my mouth. She always shared with me and I was feeling rather hungry from today's activities.

"Roza, I have a question for you today. I want to try drawing a portrait. And I need a model to hold a pose for me." Olena walked around the canvas and clasped her hands in from of her, almost in a 'please' manner. Her grin told me everything I was wondering.

"You would like me to be this model today Olena?" I asked smirking while humorously questioning her. She gave a small smile and laughed.

"Yes Roza, that is exactly what I would like. I am trying to broaden my skills. I find that I am always doing nature, but when I was a young woman, your age, I was very good at sketchs and portraits. Once everyone started drawing and painting my own, I seemed to have lost interest. I will even let you have it once it is completed." Her brown eyes stared at me in question.

Nodding I smiled. "Alright, what would you like me to do?" She clapped her hands together and walked over to the cushioned bench. " I want you to sit on this bench, " She moved me in front and pushed my shoulders so I was sitting. " Now lets let your hair down," She gently tugged the tie from my hair, letting the tousled waves fall around me, and moved them into place to frame my face.

Standing back she smiled at me. " My dear from my understanding it was that your mother was Scottish, and your father Turkish, your mixture is extraordinary, frankly I am excited to be doing this portrait. Your features are stunning." Laughing at her childlike behaviour I genuinely smiled and sat still.

"Now I know we usually talk while I do this but please keep that serene look on your face, and do not move as much as you want to – that is an order from your Queen" She winked at me, and I slightly nodded.

For the next hour and a half, I sat still listening to her talk about the time she saw me in line with the help, and how she was drawn to me.

"You were just a little girl, but seeing you stand there so brave, so elegantly beside your mother with no fear in your eyes while each of your put into different fields of help, it was almost inspiring. And something inside of me wanted to protect you. I had been there when your mother asked the head of the help, she just wanted you to be able to be under our protection. I understood that you came from some most not so nice places, and for that I am sorry, but I am glad that your mother brought you here, for now I get to have you serve me."

I could hear the scratches of the pencils and charcoal against the canvas, and for a while she did not speak, but I could hear a few sighs release before she voiced her thoughts again.

"My dear, I don't know why the gods were so cruel in bringing you into my life, when I cherish you like, like a daughter." Widening my eyes I looked up at her over the canvas, her eyes peaking over watching me.

"I wish that society did not have such structures they do, that the council would not rebel if I were to make actions against what they believe. " she continued to make strokes against the canvas leaving me floored by what she had just told me.

"Many think that I am able to overerule the decisions, that I can do what I please, but that is not true. If I go against what my council disagrees or agrees on, I am putting the peace that I have on Russia at stake." She fell quiet again, and for the next thirty minutes she was silent. Leaving me to my on thoughts while I composed the pose again.

Was she saying that no matter what my status was she loved me? That she truly thought of me as family. I was honoured. It was that moment that made me think that I should come clean with her about me and her son. But then would I lose the trust that she had in me, as I as already fooling around with her son? That I was not pure as a princess would be at the time of marriage.

I truly believed that I would be nothing but the help, and the night I had given myself to Dimitri, I knew he was the one I loved, and anyone else in bed would not even happen. It would just be Dimitri.

A slight blush raised to my cheeks thinking about tonight in the garden, but I had to be very diligent about not forgetting my evening tea. A tea that was drank for precaution. A herb called Pennyroyal. It was a tea that was able to induce menstruation. I had to keep up with it, Dimitri would not appreciate an illegitimate child, no matter how much we loved each other, I could never ruin his image like that.

"All done Roza." Olena stood up, wiping her hands on her smock that kept her dress from ruining.

"I am still surprised to see that I still have the skill I possessed all those years ago." She beamed turning the canvas over. Gasping I brought my hands to my mouth. I was in awe.

My portrait was shaded in the right spots, details articulated. My hair looking beautiful even if created with charcoal. My lips plump on the canvas, and my eyes looking like the sun shone from them. She did a truly wonderful job.

"Olena…. Its magnificent." She smiled setting it down again. " Well than, I will have someone hang it in your room, or I can hang it amongst my collection." I smiled stretching my back.

"Whatever suits better Olena. Your dinner must be ready now, I will escort you to the dining area, and then I will be off for the day. I will see you tomorrow morning, bright eyed and bushy tailed." I hoped I didn't seem too eager to be off, but I had a night to prepare for.

" Of course, I would enjoy you to accompany me down there. You seem eager to leave me Roza, " she smiled at me, while I helped untie the smock.

"Hot date?" She asked winking at me. Wide eyes I gave a nervous laugh. " No, never you know me Olena, I'm not ready to break hearts quite yet." She laughed and I walked over to her oak doors and opened them for her, allowing her to walk ahead.

"You know Roza, you are of age to be married now. I am sure I can find a nice boy for you. No matter your position, you deserve to be happy with whom you want to be with." Smiling at her I nodded not saying anything. Coming to the dining area, I nodded to the soldier, who then opened the doors, leading into where the rest of Olena's family sat, waiting for their Queen. Turning to me she nodded.

" I will see you tomorrow dear, thank you for your hardwork." And like always I curtsied to her, she nodded briefly to me for my hard work, it was our routine for the end of the day.

Stepping back I looked onward into the room, surprised to see Dimitri sitting to the right of the head of the table, and Viktoria to the left.

" Hello Roza!" Smilling I gently waved towards the younger princess and looked toward Dimitri, whose eyes pierced me with his warmth and subtle gaze, one that held many emotions and memories.

Walking away, I grinned heading back to my room. Now the time had come to bathe, and find something to wear for his royal highness.

 **TBC**

 **Hi guys, im sorry for the wait. Grief struck my family yet again and my grandma passed away. Bless her soul. She will be missed and I had to be there for my father. Even though I never truly got to meet her face to face as she lived in another Country, I will miss her.**

 **Thanks for the private messages and comments urging for this story and my other, I wanted this chapter longer but my head is still busy. BUT. I will make the next chapter extra long. Currenty working on it as this chapter goes up and hopefull the next will be up within a few hours of this one.**

 **Much love . Freedomwriter2010**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

There was still time before I was to meet Dimitri. Olena had her other ladies to help her the evening. It was like shift change almost. But if I was summoned then I would attend her, but usually it was never the case.

Heading into my room, I noticed Lissa not here – figured as much. While I was sneaking around with the person who held my heart dearly, she was able to be open about her interest of love. The royal palace guard – Christian, had stolen Lissa's heart as she did to him.

They had met the day of Princess Viktoria's grand birthday at the age of 10. When Viktorias companions had run straight into Lissa carrying a platter full of snacks for them. He had seen it happen and was able to catch her before any damage was done. The term falling in love was the definition of them. Christian was also one of Dimitri's best friends as well. Which is why I was able to meet up with Dimitri going through the north exit. If Christian was there, then I was sure to be unnoticed. As thrilling as it was to sneak out and meet Dimitri, if I were to be caught by the head lady of the help – I would surely be kicked out from the palace. Even as a favorite, there was rules – rules that had to be followed.

Sitting in front of the vanity we shared, I started combing my fingers through my hair as it was already down from modelling for Olena. Although my hair was voluminous and actually looked good – I was In need of a bath.

Heading to the bathing rooms with my necessities, I made sure to bring my honey lavender scented oils, to make sure that I would smell appropriate, especially after a day of work and more. Bathing was one of my favorite times to think.

While I lathered a cloth and washed, I was able to breath, take a moment to collect myself, and just sit in silence. Smiling, I thought of Dimitri. He was always on my mind. The gentleman he was, and I was completely in love with him. He was a forbidden fruit that I wanted to cherish and keep as mine, and no one else could have him. I know he loved me, but I always kept in the back of my mind as to why he loved me, palace help, although time and time again he was always telling me why he was in love with me.

After bathing, and washing my hair, I returned to my room and once more sat in front of the mirror. I very rarely put makeup on to impress Dimitri, he was a man of taste and did not like anything hiding my true face. So just brushing my hair, and French braiding my locks, I stood to dress in a dress made for his eyes. I wore a off shoulder lavender dress that came to my ankles. The only undergarments I wore was my underwear, and braless as chances were we would sleep under the stars and all I wanted was comfort. Grabbing my shawl, and slipping on flats, I took another peek in the mirror, happy with how I looked I sat on the edge of my bed as there was still a few moments before I could take my chance and escape.

Sneaking my hand under the pillow of my bed, I pulled a long necklace from beneath its covering. A necklace that belonged to my mother, it was a beautiful piece of jewellery – one that I hardly wore here in the Palace it just seemed out of place.

My mother had called it the 'evil eye' a nazaar. It was for protection, to look over me. Each night I would silently pray on it, and hope that my mom received my prayers for her to guide me through my foolish decisions. Right now I needed her protection from all evil aka the lurkers that liked to tattle on rebel maids like myself.

Hearing the door knob to my room turn, quickly I put the necklace back in its place and I let my body turn to the entrance now occupied by someone. A smile broke across my face.

"Well miss Lissa, so nice to see you finally." I laughed sharing her vibrant smile. She quietly shut the door and walked over to my bed sitting on it heavily.

"Well hello to you too stranger, every time I wake up you are already gone." She gave me a quick hug before going to her bed and removing the layers of her clothes still smiling, it was then I noticed something glimmering on her hand.

"Lissa…what is that?" I asked standing up.

She stopped doing what she was doing and grabbed her hand, beaming up at me, giving me a cheeky grin like she had wanted me to notice.

"Well, you know how me and Christian, well how he's been courting me for the past while?" She took a deep breath and a squeal erupted from her. " He's OFFICIALLY asked for my hand in marriage. Rose, I haven't been so happy, I haven't felt so wanted in my entire life, after becoming the help."

"Oh my god Lissa!" I ran to her and hugged her, both of us excited, jumping in small hops. It was a big moment for Lissa I couldn't not be happy for her. Settling down I took her hand to admire the ring, while I had been admiring she had been looking at me, and a look of concern fell on her face.

" Rose, are you going to meet him tonight?" She asked giving me the ' do not lie to me' face. I shrugged and let go of her hand. "Rose…"

"I know Lissa, you are worried, but I promise, Christian is at the north entrance tonight and that's where I will be going through out to the gardens. I will be safe, and Dimitri always gets me back in before sunrise and before anyone can catch us." I hugged my shawl around me.

" I know you really love each other, its just not safe for you. You know I worry just because I care about you right ?" She gave a small smile and I nodded grinning.

"I know, you're like the mother hen with me sometimes." We both laughed. I turned to the door and she noticed my ansty-ness.

" You should get going, go meet prince charming." I smiled and went to head to the door.

" Rose, did you drink it?" I spun around and looked at her. I had the herb in a bag, I just needed water.

"I will grab some hot water I promise, also I have to be careful how often I take it so I do not poison myself. I drank it last night –I should be good until tomorrow." She nodded and then with a grin she shooed me away with her hands.

Exiting the room I silently shut the door letting the click be the only thing heard. Quickly making my way to the staircase, I rushed downward and casually. Heading to the north entrance located behind the staircase. My heart always thumped loudly in my chest on my way to our meetings. He made me feel like a young girl in love –I mean it was what I was but I was always giddy to spend time with him.

Coming about the door, I could see Christian standing there – stoic as ever. Smiling I walked toward him, him noticing me.

"Hello Rose, being bad again I see." He wiggled his eyebrows at me, so I casually slapped his arm.

"Didn't you ever learn to know it was rude to tease a woman." He chuckled. " I don't see a woman around here do you?" I stared at him before rolling my eyes.

"Oh yeah, congratulations you and Lissa – but just know – if you hurt her, or break her heart I will break you and you will never see miny ozeras. Do I make myself clear?" His grin fell off his face and he nodded.

"Good, now – let me through good sir." I laughed and he shook his head, opening up the door.

"Have fun." I heard him say behind me.

The outside air was cooler, but it was nice. Wrapping my shawl I could see a faint glow coming from the darkness that had consumed the garden. Heading toward it I could see him, sitting in the grass, leaning back onto his elbows staring at the sky. The candle flickered beside him as the only light source leading me.

Feeling my presence, he sat up turning his body toward me, his face lighting up. In a quick movement he was on his feet coming toward me, encircling his arms around my frame, nuzzling his face into my neck.

"I've missed you." I laughed.

"Wasn't this morning enough?" I asked winking at him. He chuckled and shook his head, leading me to the blanket.

"Roza, I want to talk to you." He told me, settling us face to face. Thinking back to the invitation I had found in Olena's room, a frown crossed my face – but I didn't mention it.

" Is everything alright?" I asked letting him hold my hands, rubbing circles on the back of them.

He just kept staring at our hands, his emotionless mask on his face. " In about two weeks time, there will be a ball – a ball in honour of finding Russia's next Queen." My heart dropped, it was about that.

"Dimitri – "

" No let me finish, please. You know that I love you so much Milaya, that my heart aches to have to have this, what we have, kept hidden. Our Royal Affair I guess you could say." Light humour laced his voice, but instantly left.

" Remember when I told you about the position of courtesian." I nodded and he kept on. " I have taken action – and I will be placing you into that title." I stared at him, letting it sink in.

I couldn't think properly. Did I really want that title – even if it meant being with him. Would I want to be classified as Prince Dimitris whore?!

" Dimitri, I don't think that's a good idea, I don't want the wrong idea , I want to be with you , not your second woman because you will have to take a queen." I stared at his face, knowing that rightfully he had to choose a queen as much as he wanted to promote me into position. It would be a long journey and one that might be futile.

" Rose, have you paid attention? I have already submitted my wants with the council – it has been approved for you to become my Courtesian." I pulled my hands back.

" What do you mean?" I asked. He just looked at me. " I thought you would be happy to hear that we would be able to be in the open now, to openly show affection."

Standing up, I turned my back to him. " I am happy to have that, but I also want respect of your family, not to be classified as a play toy. Dimitri my dignity and pride is in this choice too. Wasn't there any other way? Law for you to create or dispose of, or or.." I was cut off by his lips.

His hands gently cupped my cheeks, leaving me to stare into his dark orbs that were dominant even in the night . " You will never have a bad reputation if I can handle this." He smiled and pulled me closer.

" I truly hope so Dimitri." Holding his closer, I breathed in his spicy smell before he slightly pulled away looking at me.

" Although there is one condition – when you are chosen in the next couple of days to go through the process, you have to pretend that we have only ever spoken one or twice, you have to seem completely innocent to our meeting – like we are meeting formly for the first time. You will be courted by me, and that is where we will "officially" come together before a title is placed on you. The process is to see if we get along and it is viewed by the council. So during that time - our secret meetings will begin to be a little more challenging. Like I said, we are after all in a Royal Affair."

 **TBC**

 **SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND THANK YOU FOR STAYING WITH ME THROUGH THESE LONG TWO MONTHS MUCH APPRECIATED!**

 **FREEDOMWRITER2010**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys ! Its been a while – I apologize! Lets be real, I am no frequent updater as much as I plan and tell you I am . So sorry. But for the people who continue to follow my stories, no matter the bad updating- I applaud you and thank you so much from the bottom of my heart, to have such a fan base on my stories. You guys literally inspire me to continue to write, and I love getting private messages from you guys, it warms my hearts to know how inspiring I am to you, or just telling me my stories help you when youre in a bad place. Thank you so so much for the love on my mediocore stories. I can only hope that my writing skills continue to improve, especially since I started on FanFiction back in 2010. Also not to get your hopes up, but I am planning a re-write of Photographer by Day, Escort by Night which is SUPER EXCITING, because I published that back in 2012, so its time for a revamp. YAY. Okay I will get onto the next chapter, and yeah PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and leave me some love.**

 **Freedomwriter2010**

Chapter Six.

It had been a week since I had met with Dimitri in the gardens, and to say that life had been hectic was completely an understatement. The morning after I had seen him, I had two official ladies come in to prepare me for a meeting with her Majesty Queen Olena, they had taken my measurements and had began picking colours for the makeup that would adorn my face later on in the week. Of course I was super nervous because this had come out of no where for her.

Prepping in my dress now, the layers were smoothed out and the ladies had specifically picked out a dress that I had not once been able to dream of. It was a crème colour that flowed straight down to the floor with lace covering my shoulders and down my arms. And due to the interview process, I was to wear a band on my arm with the Royal family crest and colours – stating I was in process of being courted to the Prince. That I was officially a picking for him, that I had been spotted and favoured. Although it made me feel like cattle being branded, and it made me feel like I had a price on my innocence, quote "innocence". I was pretty much in a sense being sold off to the prince, and Olena was the one to grant permission.

Walking into the ballroom had been a surreal thing. Olena sat at the head of the ballroom, and Dimitri to her right side. And when she had looked over at the doors opening and saw me walk in, Im not even sure I was able to understand the emotions that flowed across her aging face. Emotion of confusion, happiness and maybe disappointment? It was a whirlwind of emotions. I almost felt bad for putting her through it.

"Rose, I don't believe today is your day to assist.." She had started talking to me, maybe realising that I was just there for her, not actually the courting process. But after looking at my attire, and seeing the crest on my arm, realization dawned on her. That her son had undoubtedly seen me passing him in the Palace and had taking a liking to me. That is what was probably what she was thinking, not actually knowing that we had secret late night rendezvous'.

The lady standing beside me, one who worked with the courts with royals, an advisor if you might announced myself to Olena as I curtsied gently to Olena and Dimitri asn customs states. "Presenting Lady Rosemarie Mazur- Hathaway Help of Queen Olena Belikova, Daughter of Late Help Janine Hathaway to the Royal Family." Watching Olena's face, something lit up, but left as soon as it was there. Somewhere during this she had stood up, and was now taking her seat again. Maybe it was the shock of me standing there as a girl in the process of becoming her sons courtesian, I am not quite sure.

"Well Roza, this is quite unexpected. I did not see this coming at all." She told me clasping her hands in front of her ontop of the extravagant layers of silk that covered her body,that had many jewels that had been sewn in, probably reinforced by me.

Remembering Dimitri's clear instructions about regarding him as a stranger I chose my words carefully. Making sure that I did not tip them off to the fact that I was already acquainted to him, and much more.

"I did not see this either your majesty, my queen. But I am honoured that your son, and the Prince of Russia would regard me in such a manner. I am honoured to be in front of you during this process although of my social status." Bowing my head to her, I heard her give a soft laugh.

"MY dear, you have been my help since the age of 7, there I no need for you to be so formal with me even in this regard." Lifting my head I gave her my dazzling smile only she was usually honoured with, well, other than Dimitri.

"Thank you Olena." I gave her a wink, and she laughed again. Looking over I saw Dimitri staring at me with a glowing smile. Was that him being proud? Or happy that I was such a good sweet talker to his mother.

Olena began to speak again, pulling me from looking back at Dimitri.

"My son, he has brought you here for this role we call Courtesian. I did not know he would be doing this so suddenly, and without even becoming King yet or gaining a wife. But this role is simply a lady that plays a specific role in a harem as the Kings of Russia, and Princes can have more than just their wife. There seems to have been something that has caught the eye of my son that you possess, now, you in this moment have the choice to either accept this role, or state why you would decline such a position. And if you are to decline, simply stating that you do not wish to bed the prince is not plausible." Her eyes soften, seeming almost worried for me, as if this came as unwanted. Licking my lips I responded to her smoothing my hands over my gown.

"I know the role of Courtesian, I have learned about this, and I will accept this role the prince has chosen for me. I think it has been a great honour to be looked at by the prince, and have serving this family since the age of 7, I will accept the roles given to me out of gratitude and honour. "Smiling at her reassuring her she nodded at me.

"Then, I will approve my sons request for you to be courted to him, the process will be a month long, supervised visits will occur inside and outside of the palace. I guess Roza, our conversation we had a couple weeks back is coming to life is it not?" She smiled Rising and coming down from her place with Dimitri, small delicate strides like a true queen over to me.

Taking my hands in hers she kissed the back of them. " I am completely baffled by how sudden this is, and I will miss you assisting me each morning as now youre chores will be handed over, but non the less you can still visit me when I paint, I would very much enjoy that from you still. Also, if my son is to misbehave because I know the intent, and cruelty of this position as Ekaterina, our late queen came from this position, you just need to let me know." Kissing my cheek, shocking me at her actions, she pulled away and the advisor called out her exit.

The advisor standing there beside me just smiled warmly at me, guiding me to the exit. Turning around I could see Dimitri smirking, fixing his attire as he stood and he called out.

"Miss Rosemarie, I will send for someone to get you tomorrow, we will start tomorrow afternoon." With another smile at me, and I to him, we both went our separate ways. MY heart still racing from the adrenaline of having to stand in front of the man I love and the woman that practically raised me.

In a way I felt bad lying to Olena, but in a selfish matter I was so incredibly happy, even if I was a little salty about being known as a ' bed warmer' to the prince of Russia.

Having been escorted to eat a late lunch with everyone after my meeting with Olena and Dimitri, I excused myself from the other help – still eating with them at meal times because it was what I knew and the people I grew to love as my family. Taking myself upstairs though, I felt as though I could use a nap, something about this morning wore me out – maybe it was how tense I was feeling, maybe thinking that Olena would've caught on. And maybe she did and wasn't saying anything? She had always been a wise woman.

Walking into my room, I quietly shut the door and locking it knowing that Lissa would be out of town on errands in the city markets for a few days. I would be able to do as I pleased without interrupting her or vice versa. Turning around though a gasp escaped my lips as I pressed my hands over my face, scared.

"I was wondering when you were going to finish eating love." Coming over to me his arms snaked around me and he pressed his lips against my forehead.

"Dimitri, you scared me!" I told him smacking his arm. He gave a deep laugh, his chest rumbling us both, before either of us could speak again though, his lips were on mine taking hold of them. His hands coming up to cup my face as he leaned in. Slowly he slid his tongue against my lips, and I opened my mouth slightly permitting him access. For the next few minutes we stood there, taking each others breath away, our mouths capturing each others, and with each moment, our bodies moved closer and closer if that was even possible.

Pushing myself against him, I could feel my chest press into his, and his right arm slowly trail down my back and reach down to cup my butt in his large hand, a low moan escaped making him smile against me.

Breaking the kiss, his eyes glazed over with lust he pulled away from me, having a rush of cold air come over us, I pouted out my bottom lip. He walked over to my bed and sat on the edge of it, directing me over to him. Swaying my hips ever so slightly walking towards him, I bit my lip bringing my hands up to my hair, and pulling it from its updo, letting it cascade down my back.

Coming to be in front of him, I turned around giving him full access to the laces of my dress which his fingers quickly and efficiently went to work on, loosening them, letting the dress become looser with each pull.

Before I could turn myself to face him, I felt his hands guide me to sit back onto his lap, my back against his chest before his lips attacked my neck, his left hand going to work on pulling the front of my dress down revealing my breasts and the hard pink peaks on them. Slowly I could feel his right hand travel to the hem of my dress and bring it up, revealing my legs and under garments. The anticipation was killing me, making me moan out again. I could already feel the wetness between my legs

"My my Roza, eager are we?" Smiling, I nodded shyly, still feeling his hand rise my skirt higher until my lower area exposed to the cold air. Shivering at the abrupt air, I gasped feeling his long fingers brush over my most sensitive area.

"Dimitri.."

"Patience love," He chuckled, slowly taking his slender fingers, sliding them in between the lips he grew to know.

"You are already so wet Roza, so ready for me to have you." His deep voice only sent more shivers down my spine, creating the moisture in between my legs to slowly drip out with his fingers. Quickly he brought my underwear down, over my butt, and down my legs, letting it fall to the floor and Before I knew it, two of his fingers were pumping in and out of me with such a pace, my vision started to blur and my back started to arch away from his chest.

"Di- Dimitri, " Panting now it would only be moments before my release, as if he knew – his fingers were gone. But within moments of his presence gone, and with an urgent thrust he had sheathed himself in me. "Come with me Roza.."

"Ungghh." Leaning into him, I could feel his breath on my neck, and hear his grunts as he pumped in and out while I rode him backwards. This position was so exotic, and incredible as it hit the depths of my body, my breasts bouncing with each movement. My hair, hanging over my right shoulder, and sticking to my forehead where I perspired. It was like nothing we had ever done before. Within minutes stars blurred across my vision, and I could feel the warmth spread throughout my lower belly, becoming one with him once more. I was surely going to go to hell if I were to die tomorrow.

Sitting there for a few moments, just kissing each other, and touching each other, I felt complete again. I knew once I was his courtesian we would not have to hide our love, and that spending nights together would be not a sin.

" Love, we should get cleaned up, as much as I want to lavish your body and soul all day, I cannot." Giving my cheek a kiss quickly, he helped me from his lap. Pulling my dress over my shoulders to hide my front, I held It there and then moved to bring the skirt down to hide my nude-ness, I turned around to see him practically dressed again, just fixing his sash over his chest, and making sure his hair was neatly bound at his neck again.

Coming over to me, his smile was dazzling as he embraced me and brought his face to the crook of my neck. " I miss you everyday, this month will be the longest knowing that I will get to love you everyday afterward and not have to hide it." Smiling I wrapped my other arm around him. "Me as well Dimitri." Leaning back he kissed my forehead and looked toward the door.

Sighing I stepped back, " Be careful on your way out, and don't get caught." I told him, being serious in my words. There would be no telling what would happen if he were to be caught. All he did was nod at me before opening the door and peaking quickly, before sneaking out fast. Touching my lips gingerly, I couldn't help but smile before turning towards the room that adjoined with mine to go and wash up once more.

The next month would be long, but eventful none the less.

 **OKAY GUYS. HERE IS CHAPTER 6 HOPEFULLY YOU ENJOYED IT. ALSO THIS STORY IS M SO I DO NOT MARK ANY ENCOUNTERS. Just a heads up, but if youre reading this you probably already know that haha. Sorry** **for the two month wait, again. But Im trying to muster ideas for this story as well so LEMME KNOW if you have any ideas. I love writing my stories with the fans. Until next Time**

 **Freedomwriter2010**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh look, another update . I am a beautiful soul. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW .**

 **Freedomwriter2010**

Chapter Seven.

Week One.

The courting process was split into four weeks. Each week had new dates, new dinners, and new questions. It was really all quite fascinating. This week, I was going to go on internal dates with Dimitri, he would be escorting me through the gardens today. Putting on a new dress that had been tailored for me, I stood in front of the mirror smoothing it down again and again trying to get this crease from the front. Giving a frustrated sigh, I could only run my hands through my hair, twirling it to lay over my one shoulder. I was antsy to see Dimitri today, after our time together yesterday I just felt as if I wanted to be close to him, although we still could not be lovey together.

This stage of courting was to ' get to know ' each other. There would be no way to cuddle up to him, yet. Knowing I had some time before I was to wander the gardens, I grabbed the pouch from my chest that held my jewellery. Opening the door I nodded to the girls who smiled at me who were polishing the banisters in the palace today. It felt odd not helping them out, it was all I had known my whole life.

Walking into the kitchen, I noticed that it was empty at this time of morning. Too late for breakfast, and too early for lunch. Nine in the morning was a wonderful time, I didn't really want anyone watching me anyway.

Grabbing a tea cup, I walked over to the kettle that still steamed with hot water. Grabbing the pouch now from my pocket that had been designed into my dress, I carefully measuring out the herb into the bottom of the cup, I made sure to cover the bottom but not too high, and once that was done I closed the pouch up and poured the hot water into the cup, letting it steep the herbs. Once the five minutes had passed, delicately and carefully, I brought the cup to my lips and drank the tea.

Bitter but necessary. Placing the cup with the dirty and used dishes that were waiting to be cleaned by kitchen staff, I wiped the corners of my mouth and left the kitchen unsuspected. I don't need anyone knowing what I was drinking because instantly they would know what it was for, and I did not need unwanted drama. Stepping into the main hall, I watched as Dimitri stepped down the staircase with his advisor, Victor. He would be our chaperone today.

Spotting me standing there, Dimitri just smiled and being courteous, I curtsied towards him and Victor.

Coming up to me, he gave a slight nod to me, as did Victor.

" You look lovely Rosemarie, may I?" He extended his arm, graciously I smiled and took his arm.

"You May."

Out in the gardens the sun was bright overhead, walking forward with Dimitri, aware that Victor followed behind us out of hearing shot, we made small conversation, the flowers and weather, upcoming events and where next dates were. The gardens were always beautiful year around, spring, summer or winter it always had species of plants to which season we were in. It was always lovely.

Stopping by a rose bush, a gardener was trimming the bush they grew on. It warmed my heart to see Dimitri unlink our arms and go over to the gardener and squeeze his shoulder in a ' Good Job ' mannerism.

With gratitude I got to watch the warm smile light up on the older gentlemen's face, and before we continued on he seemed to see me in his side vision and handed a rose to Dimitri, whom I was suspecting was suppose to give that to me. Walking over to me, delicately he passed it to me in a bashful kind of way, rubbing the back of his neck while holding it to me.

" Well thank you kind sir. How sweet of you." Although cliché, I always thought it kind of lovely and cheesy at the same time to receive a rose, or anything rose related. Continuing on our walk, we continued chatting about favorite foods, colours, places in the world, somehow a corn maze integrated in our conversation. How amazing it would be to have fun amongst the cornstalks. Who knew you could have fun with vegetables. Suddenly a conversation sparked that made me feel a little bit more somber.

"Next week is the ball to introduce the young ladies of other countries, to seek my hand in marriage." He spoke quietly, not wanting to let Victor eavesdrop more than needed.

"You will attend it, I will also keep you close by to me as I will be your escort. It will be essential these woman see that I am already dedicating myself to another.. Now, if they say bad things Roza…" I smiled up at him. " Don't worry about it Dimitri, Im a tough girl, I can handle myself. As much as their words might sting, my bones will never break. Don't worry!" I patted the arm I hung onto delicately, and let us continue on. Inside I was nervous though.

I would be the whore that was showcased to everyone, would Dimitri take a wife? Would he be pressured into it? /he was after all 25, late into marriage, and girls around the world of prestigious families were eager to be able to wed him, and his status. I did not want to share him. I guess time would only tell what would happen in those events.

For the next couple days I actually got to eat my meals with Dimitri. We lightly conversed, this had been the most I had been able to openly talk with him. We talked about his time in Siberia with the military, and how when he was a young boy his sisters would dress him in their gowns and play with him.

Taking a few grapes off of their vine and gently sliding them in his mouth I could only watch before a grin broke across his face.

"So Rose, tell me of your family? I do not think we have brought this up." My smile gradually fell. And as if he knew the atmosphere changed, he reached forward and grabbed my hands, rubbing circles on the back of them.

Smiling sadly, I had never talked with him about my mother, about my family. Or what I knew of it.

" I came to the palace with my mother at the age of 7. She was a great mother, she had wild red fiery curls that could never be tamed." Giggling at the memories I still had. "She would always try to braid them, or bind them into a bun, but nothing ever worked. She was smart, and resilient. A strength that never burned out. Well, I thought it would never burn out. When I was 8, just after my birthday that March, my mother passed away. To this day I am still not sure what brought her death. Whether she was just worn down, or the minor cold she was fighting took over her. I will never know. But she smiled until her last moments, and loved me." Somewhere in my speech, tears had accumulated in my eyes, only one falling over the edge.

Smiling, I carefully brushed the tears away and looked up at Dimitri, who looked absolutely devastated at my grief or for me, I wasn't too sure.

" I never knew more of my family unfortunately. My mother told me that my father was someone with an extraordinary personality, and that he was a loving man. He cared for her deeply, and loved me very much. As to why I never got to grow up with him, beats me. Although she did mention it being a time of war in Turkey… Maybe the stories my mom told me were all lies – I will never know. The only thing I can do is hold onto the positive stories and love that she gave me. The only name that I was given for him was Abe. That's all she called him. But its alright, because had fate been different – I wouldn't have gotten the chance to sit here with you, your highness." Smiling he looked down at our hands, something in his eyes that I couldn't quite decipher.

Sitting there we sipped at our tea for a little while longer before Victor announced that Dimitri was needed elsewhere to help with his duties. I smiled. " That's alright – I think I might go keep your mother company while she paints. It seems to be about that time.

Standing up we both said our farewells before going our separate ways. It was nice being able to get to know him all over again, this time not in secrecy, this time out in the open – like a normal girl. Kind of anyways. It reminded me of the conversation we both had, about four months into us favoring one another, when Dimitri had first told me he loved me..

 _Flashback.._

 _It was late, and we were laying on a bed, me under the covers, Dimitri ontop. We had not been intimate at this point in our likings to each other. Dimitri lay on his back, both arms behind his head, and I had laid my head on his chest, just feeling the warmth and positive vibes was so nice._

" _Dimitri, I feel like I am in a dream, like you aren't really here, like you will be taken from me in an instant." I had felt so emotional, it was dawning on me that the Prince of Russia was laying right next to me, and my heart ached at the thought of this all being a game._

" _When you first gave me that rose, I couldn't believe it, I still have a hard time thinking that you are actually interested in someone so low in society, that I get to have this opportunity – "_

" _Roza, do not doubt yourself." Turning his body so he was on his side, one arm propping him, the other coming to play with my hair that had been taken down._

" _I don't know what it was that drew me to you when I first laid eyes on you, whether it was your sarcasm, your modesty, your beauty, your personality, or this magnificent hair you have, you drew me closer everytime I talked to you, saw you."_

 _Getting this nervous look in his eyes suddenly, my eyes welled with tears at his heartfelt speech to me. His hand moving from my hair to cup my cheek, he swallowed and smiled so graciously at me._

" _I know that we have been meeting in secrecy, that we still have so much to learn about each other, so much time we have to spend together, but Roza, I, Prince Dimitri, think that I have fallen in love with you already, and I am not sure how that is possible but it has happened." Bringing his lips to mine gently, he pressed them together, it was like fireworks seemed to go off between us._

" _I love you Milaya, ya lyublyu tebya" Sniffing, I sat up with him and wrapped my arms around him. I felt so overwhelmed, but I knew deep in my heart that I was just as in love with him as he was with me._

" _And I love you Dimitri Belikov"Sharing another kiss I couldn't help but lay my head on his chest and smile. I was truly happy, happier than I had been in a long time._

 _End Flashback.._

Coming to the door of Olena, I nodded to the guard who nodded back, allowing me to enter.

Her room was the same as I remembered it for all of these years. Being away for a couple of weeks felt so odd. Seeing her already facing her window that fell wide open paint was such a serene sight. But like I said she was a wise woman.

"Ahh Roza, how nice to see you again. Turning around holding her brush she gave me a once over slightly and a big smile. "Come here and talk with me while I paint the sky today. " Nodding, I grabbed my chair and took a seat, showing that her paint had just begun so there was plenty of time to catch up.

" My dear how have you been? How has the courting been with my son. Is he behaving?" She smiled continuing with the light blues. I watched in amazement. " It has been going good, I am getting to know your son more than I have known in the past eleven years Olena." Which was true, I was getting to know everything about this man.

" He is treating me fairly, and he is a true gentleman, you have raised him well." She gave a light laugh.

"Thank you Roza, I am glad to hear that. To be honest, I was very surprised to watch you walk into that ballroom. It mustve caught you off guard did it not?" She asked me, question in her voice.

Oh no, here it came the questioning which I had to seem like the dumb girl getting courted.

"I was very surprised Olena, I was not expecting this and I had no idea that I had caught the fancy of Dimitri. I feel honoured that he would look at me that way, especially og my status in society. For someone so prestigious, It warms my heart. Although I did doubt my title once or twice, but majority from my pride being hurt by what others might say, but I guess you cant have everything without strings attached right?" Which wasn't a lie, I did feel warm hearted.

" I am glad that you have taken this so well Roza, although I do agree with you that you might struggle with what others say about you. This position is not some luxurious title like Princess. A Courtesians place was meant to be a position to give pleasure to his highness. A harem position, to produce offspring to the royal family, and cater to the needs to the man. I was almost sad to see you put into this position, but as long as he treats you right, and you are here I can always protect you, my child." Smiling at Olena I could feel my insides warm at her love of a mother, and her protectiveness.

"My mother would be happy to know how caring you are for me, thank you Olena." Turning around her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Oh, stop you. While you are here, I have something to give to you." Setting her brush and palette down, she made her way to wardrobe holding her gowns. " The ball is next week, where Dimitri will be introduced to the ladies of different countries. I would love for you to wear a dress that I had when I was your age, that was more like my coming out into my title. It needs a night out." Smiling, I followed behind Olena and watched as she pulled the dress out. Covering my mouth, I could only gasp in awe. I would get to finally look like a woman, Prince Dimitri's woman.

 **TBC.**

 **WOWOWOW TWO CHAPTERS IN LIKE TWO DAYS. I AM ON A ROLLLL. Hope you all enjoy and I just wanted to spoil you all for being so amazing. I have been trying to push out 2500-3000 word chapters and I am proud because ITS BEEN HAPPENING. Please review I love seeing your messages, It makes me want to give you more. YAY. Until next time!**

 **Freedomwriter2010**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

There was two nights before the ball was to take place, and I was incredibly excited for someone that was about to make a debut as a courtesian, also known as the Prince's whore in harsher terms. To a certain degree, I was becoming use to the whispers that circulated around me by ladies of the palace. People whom I grew up with for majority of my life seemed to be turning their noses up at me. I was grasping the situation by the horns and embracing it though, I was spending every day with Dimitri and I couldn't be happier, I felt like a love sick girl smitten with him. Except the love was returned, and it would only be a couple more weeks before we could be openly happy without supervision.

Me and Dimitri also were struggling. It was easier for us to be hands on with each other when we weren't being surveillance everytime we moved or met up with people. Even though it had only been just over a week since our encounter in my room, I was in need of him desperately. My body ached for his touch, his scent and his love. I came to have moments that I tried to relieve the pressure on my own, but nothing seemed to work. So here I sat, mid evening in the cool breeze trying to gather my thoughts, completely and utterly sexually frustrated, for days I felt my hormones rage and wreak havoc..

Today had been the one day I had gone without seeing Dimitri, he had a council meeting to attend, so we hadn't even been able to go through our walk in the gardens, as well as the fact that Victor had fallen ill and now the visits wouldn't be everyday like the past two weeks. In the meantime I was feeling bored as my chores had been handed off.

Since the ball had been announced to be prepared for I hadn't been able to see Lissa as much either . She was constantly busy with projects for the royal family, curtains having to be hemmed, dresses and uniforms to be sewn. She was hectic. The only times we saw each other were late nights, and we would talk while I braided her hair after her baths until she drifted off. Lissa was a hardworker and tired very easily at night. She told me of her days with Christian and the time of year they wished to plan their marriage. Dimitri had told Christian that they could wed here in the palace gardens, and everything would be done. Whatever they wanted would be done and Lissa couldn't have been more ecstatic. She would be able to have a weeding of her dreams. Her title would also change as she wed Christian, one of Dimitris right hand Soldiers. I couldn't remember what status Christin held, but I knew that he was respected amongst the men.

Sitting there I couldn't help but wrap my cloak around my arms, and leaned my head back shutting my eyes. I felt so relaxed finally. I couldn't remember the last time I had felt this calm and collected. Even as a child my life had been hectic. I was always working alongside my mom. I remember the Conta family. I really hated their daughter Inna – but I played with, brushed her hair for her, got her snacks when she asked. I was help to a 7 year old at the age of 6. We had been in the Conta house for two years before we had the chance to move on our way to the Palace. Moving to the palace had been hectic, my mother had rushed me from the Conta house in the middle of the night. I knew she was not happy, there was a look in her eyes that was always so haunting and sad.

I knew that she loved my father, she told me he was a great man, and I still wondered about him, hoping that they were together somewhere, maybe one day I would be reunited with them.

Sighing I opened my eyes to the darkening sky, the starts illuminating the blank canvas in front of me. I could see the different shapes they created, the astrologic signs already. It was beautiful, I would never tired of the scene before me.

"Milaya, don't you think you are going to catch a cold sitting out here?" A deep voice came from behind me. Grinning at the sound, I leaned my head back to be met with an upside down Dimitri clad in his royal outfit, everything pristine down to his sash and tassels.

Watching him walk ahead and lean over I could feel his lips press against mine, and move so fluidly. I had longed for his touch even if it was just his lips, but as soon as they were there they were gone. Opening my eyes and sitting back up straight I watched as he came to sit beside me on the bench, putting his arm long the back of the bench allowing me to curl into his side, letting me pull my legs up and letting my dress drape off of the bench. He smelled heavenly, and I wouldn't ever get enough of it.

"Ive missed you today Milaya. How have you been?" He asked me playing with my hair, and in an honest answer I made sure to look him straight in the eye.

" I _need_ you" it came out more like a whisper, but he heard me fully. Leaning down again to meet my mouth, we effortlessly took each other's breath away once more before pulling away and leaning out foreheads together.

" I know Milaya, but everyday gets harder and harder to see you. I crave you just as much and I want to ravish you from sunrise to sundown, and when I get the chance, you will never forget." Smiling like a young girl, I leaned my head on his shoulder again. " I will hold you to that comrade." Feeling his chest vibrate I closed my eyes. It was moments like this when we became equal. No titles, being in our own world, it was these moments I wanted to cherish forever to be able to pass on someday..

Olena POV.

Hearing the knock at my door, I placed my writing utensil down, looking toward the door. It was late and I did not know that someone would be coming by. Rose Perhaps? " Come In"

Closing my robe around me I waited for the figure to emerge themselves in the room, knowing instantly it was not Rose. With a small smile my second lady to Rose, Helena gave me a small nod.

"Good evening your majesty, I know it is late, but something has piqued my interest and probably yours as well. You must hurry though, you might find it amusing. But we have to hurry as it might change " Smiling she walked to her door, completely unaware that I was in robes still, but as late as it was I didn't think that anyone would be wandering unless my own family.

Smiling at Helena, I tied off my robe and made sure to follow her, I was just as excited to know why she was so giddy to have me run along in my sleepwear. Taking me down the hall my guard gave me a quizzical look but just smiled and nodded, knowing no harm would come. Walkling on the upper level, I noticed Helena run over to the large balcony that overlooked the people of Russia. Coming to stand beside her, she unlatched the doors and and quietly walked out. Feeling the night air a chill ran up my spine, but I followed her anyway to the edge of the balcony.

"Your majesty, look." Pointing over the balcony, down below it overlooked the royal gardens, and there sitting on a bench, illuminated by the palace lights was my son and Rose –curled up to him. Clasping my hands in front of me I couldn't help but watch how he stroked her hair and how her giggles filled the air while they chatted. Both seemingly getting along surprisingly well, especially for two that had "just met". I could feel Helena slink away, leaving me my privacy to my thoughts which I was grateful for.

I had my suspicions when Dimitri had purposed his want of a courtesian so suddenly, I knew he was a man but my son was surely someone with gentleness and morals. And growing up around woman I knew he would not have made such a bold decision. Watching them sneak kisses with one another, I felt like I was invading a private moment between them, but I was happy that he had such emotion for this girl. A girl who was brought to me by her mother in desperate need of work and a place to go.

There was still something I was trying to figure out about her, and all in good time my suspicions may or may not be confirmed. Only time would tell. Smiling at their young behaviour, I backed away quietly sure not to scare them. As many rules as they were breaking now, I wanted them to be happy and live in the moment. Stifling a yawn, I made my way back to my room, Helena following alongside.

 _ **TBC.**_

 **OKAY. I KNOW I KNOW. Kinda shorter than usual BUT I didn't want to put TOOOO MUCH into this. You guys have no idea how pumped I am with this story I already have something up my sleeve hehe.**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ANNNNND ILL GIVE YOU AN EXCERPT FROM LIKE FIVE CHAPTERS AHEAD HA. That's how pumped I am. Ive already planned it my prettys .OKAY NOW REVIEW OR I WONT UPDATE FAST ANYMORE. If youre a reader of previous stories – I am a review snob. Like I live off of them. I NEED THEM. SEE you next chapter!**

 **Freedomwriter2010**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

 _Day before the ball…_

"Rose you look magnificent." Lissa looked at me with her bright jade eyes and her hands framing her cheeks as her smile was as wide as the door frame.

"Awwe youre flattering me Lissa." Seeing Lissa usher me towards the mirror I could help the sound I made when I in took the breath of air. We had spent three hours fixing and hemming the dress while I stood as still as wooden pole while Lissa and her ladies helped alter the dress has given me.

Staring into the mirror, I looked like Russian Royalty. The neckline in the shape of a wide V, it showed skin but not too much to be indecent. This had been Olena's dress after all. The embroidered work throughout the dress threaded in intricate designs. Gold thread used, standing out against the burgundy satin more than ever. My sleeves long in the form of a bell shape at the bottom, but the slit down from the shoulder opening to see my gloved arms.

The bodice has rubies sewn into the designs, giving off a glimmer of light, gently the bodice shape followed the shape of the V neck, where fabric flowed downward to the floor. Also in burgundy, with a darker burgundy as the outside pieces of fabric. The middle that fell straight down and peaked from underneath, slightly shades off in colour, but noticeable none the less. Again the embroidered work sill the same as the top. It was magnificent, describing it gave it no justice, wearing it made me feel amazing. The train coming from the back long, not as long as a wedding dress's train but still there and enough fabric to make an entrance.

Shuffling from side to side to see different views, and involuntary sound of happiness made its way from my mouth. " This dress is so beautiful I cant believe Olena would give me something like this to wear for a ball." I swayed back and forth. My first time being in something so extravagant.

I would be making a statement beside Dimitri though, and maybe perhaps this was a tactic to help me scare those other girls off. All I knew was that jealous Rose would make an appearance tomorrow, as much as I didn't want her to show, it would happen undoubtedly. Clapping her hands and bringing me out of my thoughts Lissa's smile beamed at me.

"Alright missy, now that the alterations are done, let me help you out of it and tomorrow will be the day we can put you back into it." Giving her a fake pout she just laughed and came over and helped me untie the laces in the back that were underneath the top layer that acted almost as a cape of secrecy.

 _ **(Side note: there is a picture of the dress I am basing this design off of on my profile. It is the dress Alexandra Romanov wore for her coronation )**_

Walking the halls playing with the end of my braided hair, I let out a sigh. I was completely bored. Olena was busy today so she wouldn't be painting, Lissa was doing preperations for tomorrow as well, the Kitchen was bussling so I didn't want to be in the way, Dimitri was somewhere unknown and even Christian and Adrian were busy scouting perimeters to make sure security was up to date with all the royals coming tomorrow.

Would this be how my life was? Quiet and waiting until Dimitri chose to come to me? How would I occupy my time if I had no cleaning duties left, and them being dealt to the people whom I grew up with equally amongst. The caste was clear now, clear to my eyes how much there was a difference among the help and royals and guard and even the citizens..

I wonder if I would ever get to go out to the town. I didn't see why not? Getting a great idea, I hurried back to my room and changed my outfit. Ever since I had been given a new wardrobe, I had been donned with pants and blouses, something that was only used for one thing, you guess it – horseback riding.

Quickly changing into the riding boots, pants and blouse, I tied the cloak around my shoulders, feeling the weight of the fabric for the cooler air. Seeing that it was still very quiet in this wing of the palace, I practically skipped down the staircase of the second floor, and headed to the kitchen entrance that lead out to the stables.

Everyone too busy in their task I was able to leave easily and head to the stable.

Inside the first holding area, there were gates, amongst gates of the stallions and different breeds of Russia's royal family. There was only one I was particularly interested in though. His name was Duke and he had been the late tsar Alexander's horse.

My mom would bring me out here when we both had time to feed him and give him carrots. The others had lots of attention by the stable boys but for some reason Duke did not take to a lot of people. But I need that we got along and even though older he was still young and liked to be ridden around in the fields. Today had perfect weather and I knew he hadn't had a gallop in a while. Now whether I was skilled enough to ride him alone that was another question, but how hard could it be.

Getting his gear strapped and settled on, I gave the side of his neck a good pat and rub while he stared at me, almost with a knowing look in his eye what we were about to do.

"Patience young grasshopper, we're going." I told him grabbing his reins and pulling him out. Honestly at the moment I didn't know if I was allowed to do what I was but It was thrilling and I didn't have any regrets.

Climbing onto his back once in the open field, it was exciting and scary sitting on top of this big black horse, but clicking my heels gently into his side, he began to walk, the open fields. It was truly beautiful out here, and doing this gave me such a rush of freedom, if only for a moment. I don't know how long we trotted and galloped around but I felt myself laughing with the rush and new feeling. For only being my second time on a horse I was doing okay. I always fed the horses, didn't mean I always rode them.

Deciding that the hunger pains in my stomach probably weren't going to settle unless I ate, duke and I trotted back over to the stables where I was surprised to see Adrian. Waving we come to the entrance.

"Well Rose, I see you've met good ol duke. How was the ride?" He asked looking up at me.

Deciding I should unmount duke before talking, I threw my leg over his body and trying to reach my foot to the ground. Seeming futile I thought it would be a good idea that I should just let go, forgetting my other foot still in the stirrup. The next thing I knew my body was falling backward and going to seriously hurt, but surprisingly a strong grip caught me, right before we both hit the ground.

"Damn Rose, why'd you let go of the horse?" Laying there with Adrians arms around me realisation settled into what just happened and I couldn't help but laugh out loud, soon after Adrian followed suit.

"What happened to you having good footing dear soldier of Russia's imperial army?" We both laughed tears coming to our eyes, but soon our laughter came to a halt as another voice sounded.

" Adrian, why do you have your arms around the woman I am courting?" Turn my attention to where the voice boomed from, I felt myself and Adrian scramble to detangle ourselves from our tumble, but looking up I wish I hadn't. I was met with the fury of a mad Russian.

Chasing Dimitri back into the palace he wouldn't even slow down! I was practically jogging to keep up with him. Why was he being such a masochist Russian? " Dimitri please, slow down I cant keep up!" I couldn't even understand why he was acting so angry? I hadn't done anything wrong? Was it because I took Duke out?

Coming to a door, which I presumed was one of the many council rooms, he let himself in not even waiting for me to follow lead. Shaking my head I opened the door and followed him in.

His back faced me as he looked out of the window, his hands held behind his back. Catching my breath, I leaned on the opposite side of the table, waiting for him to speak. Moment passed before anything was said, I was the one to break the ice, saying the only thing I could think of him being angry about.

"Im sorry I took Duke out, it wasn't my place to do so, im sorry." Silence.

"I know theres stable boys and he was your fathers, and I shouldn't have left the palace but I did and Im so-" He slammed his hand on the window frame.

"This isn't about the damn horse Rose. What were you doing with Adrian!?" He bellowed spinning to face me. Oh. Adrian? Did he mean….Did he think..? I could almost laugh at this.

"Dimitri, I think you are misinformed by what you saw. Do you want to know how me and Adrian ended up on the ground together?" His eyes blazed hotter at the mention of Adrians name.

"I feel off of Duke. Adrian caught onto me, but the way I fell caught him off his footing. Adrian hadn't even gone out there with me to Duke in the first place, he was there afterwards." Walking around the table to where Dimitri stood I placed my hand on his cheek.

"Im not sure what to feel at this moment, should I be flattered you are so jealous, or offended that you think I would be out fooling around with a palace guard after I am in the process of courting Russia's prince and future tsar. " Giving a light laugh I wrapped my arms around his frame and leaned my head on his chest, waiting for him to reciprocate the actions.

"I don't want you seeing Adrian anymore." Letting his words sink in I unwrapped myself and took a step back.

"Are you serious right now? You're actually being this way?" His eyes just stared at me, his answer clear as day.

"Wow.." Turning around I began to walk back around the table. I couldn't believe he was being this controlling what had happened!? " I know him Rose, I know what he is about and everything is a challenge, it doesn't matter if you are claimed or not, he will still flirt with you, I've seen it for years. He thinks I am a fool but I kow how he looks at you still. And it would make me more comfortable for you to stay away from him." His gaze softened just a smidge, but now I was mad, but I couldn't find my words. He was being jealous for no reason, me and Adrian had established we were only friends a long time ago. Yes I believe Adrian still romantically wanted a relationship with me like that, but even he knew where the line was and knew not to cross especially now. Still finding no words, I continued to walk towards the door.

"Do you understand Rose?" Dimitri asked once more, stern lacing his beautiful voice.

Looking at him I curtsied, " Anything for you, your highness"

And with that I walked away, tears brimming my eyes. I had just fought with Dimitri for the first time, over something so silly, but I wasn't crying because of that, no, something in these moments had instilled an emotion in me I had not felt in a long time, fear. There had been that point in his gaze that sent a chill down my spine and I knew that he would not take me crossing his decision.

 **TBC.**

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNN.. DRAMA HAS HIT WHEEEOOOO. Honestly don't worry, Adrian is a little flower pot, just kinda there in the story. Don't worry Romitri fans I promise he wont be moving on it haha, but we need some drama to spice things up. Life is not always dandy. OKAY.**

 **ALSO. Here is a teaser to what I have planned, ALSO the more reviews I get the better chance you'll have at getting a bonus piece in here. I am also very loyal to my reviewers, a few of you will receive a message from me, containing a sneak peek BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL.**

 **Much love – Freedomwriter2010.**

 **LITTLE TEASER**

 _Cupping her cheek as I pressed my lips to hers, this was it, this was our farewell to each other, to my wife, to my unborn child…  
"You must stay alive, I will find you no matter where you are, I will always find you, do you understand me? I will not let the collapse of our family be in vain with the rest of Turkey. When I restore Turkey, after this war is over, you will take your place by myside once more." Bringing my arms around her, holding her closer, I could feel the bump between us where my child lay. I despised my brother, I hated what he had done to place us in such a situation. Feeling the sobs of my wife, I could only hold her harder, trying to comfort her before she got on the ship that would sail her far away from me." seni seviyorum" Kissing her forehead I nodded to my men and a lady that would accompany them on the trip, to take her. Her pleas for me rang in my ears, even a few hours after the ship had sailed. Standing at the shore line I couldn't help but feel a part of my heart tear. Turning around, black plumes of smoke still rised into the air above, showing what was truly happening. I would take this country back, and I would restore it to its previous state if it was the last thing I did. _

**OH HO HO. SOO? Any guess, Ya'll are really good guessers BUT IM NOT CHANGING MY STORYLINE BASED ON THAT haha even if you do know whats YOU ENJOYED. YOU BETTER REVIEW!**

 **Freedomwriter2010**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Letting out another big breath I couldn't help but close my eyes as I felt Lissa tie up the strings on my dress. Feeling myself being tugged back my eyes flew open only to turn around and look at Lissa with a questioning gaze.

"Stop sighing, I can feel the mood of this room incredibly dark. Youre going to be attending a ball held by the royal family of Russia, side to the man that is fighting to have you by his side, and you are so moody right now. I get that you guys got into an argument but youre going to have to lighten up and fix things or people are not going to get a good impression of you yknow." Lissa continued lacing the dress' strings.

" I know Liss, Im just.. I don't know I've never really fought with him, its kinda weird? What do you do when you fight with Christian?" I could feel her laying the top layer flat down, smoothing the creases out before guiding me to turn around. Smiling she squeezed my arms, giving me a once over.

"When me and Christian fight, usually we let each other breath – kid of how you haven't spoken to him since. You both are opinionated, and hot headed so its natural to give it time. But what we do is apologize. As silly as it is, sometimes you have to be the bigger person, someone has to give in first. Now, whether you want to be the one to give in first or let it boil still is up to you. Soemtimes with the sillier arguments you have to first especially with these thick headed men. Right now, Dimitri's ego is hurt, hes jealous you were giving attention to another man, and to a degree he is jealous. To you, you think he was being a …..dick."Watching her spit that word out let the laughter fly from my mouth, having her face light up.

Wiping the tear from my eye, I laughed along with her for another few minutes. " I haven't heard you speak so openly before Lissa, how did it feel"

Her face scrunched up before smiling. Turning around she headed to the vanity and grabbed the band that held the crest of the royal family and bore the colours. Bringing that over, quickly she slipped that on my right arm sliding it up over the billowing sleeve. Luckily it cinched the sleeve so it looked made to be there.

"Wow Rose. You look amazing." Lissa gushed, proud in her work. Turning back around I decided to really look at myself in the long mirror standing in the middle of a intricate gold stand.

I did look good. My hair had been wrapped around cloth bundles, so when it dried and they were taken out this morning it created my hair to fall into big waves. A part on the top of my head had been sectioned and started a braid on either side of my head which was pulled together at the back of my head. Kind of like a braided crown. I wouldn't get a official head crown until I had the title of courtesan, after that I would bare the head dress of courtesan. I had slight makeup on my face, just to enhance my dark features, but nothing over the top. Lissa had made sure to rub a cinnamon scrub over my lips earlier, plumping them and adding a gloss over top. She really had made me feel beautiful.

Running my hands over the bodice holding the gems, and down the front pleats, feeling the embroidery under my hands made this all seem actually real and not a dream. Turning back around I pulled Lissa into a hug which she gave back.

" You did a wonderful job, what would I do without you?" She giggled and a slight flush came over her face." Oh I don't know, I know you wouldn't look like this." Looking outside she smiled at me.

"It is still early enough, I'd say closer to two hours before the ball is to start. I believe there is a certain Russian you should go speak with. Don't you agree?" Nodding my head, I gave her a small smile before heading to the door, careful not to catch my dress in the door, and not to step on It either.

It was easy to walk in the dainty slipper flats I was able to wear. I wasn't keen on heels and Olena had said it was acceptable to wear the embroidered slippers that matched the dress. Shoes with a heel weren't all popular at the moment anyway.

Passing the help in the halls, there faces all lit up seeing me, nodding to me and saying hi to me. I had moved past the jealousy point with the other girls, and they had come to terms that I was actually in favour with the prince. Some had been extremely excited for me since the beginning though and that warmed my heart.

Heading into the royal wing, I could see Dimitri's door, of course, Christian posted outside of it. When he spotted me he gave a low whistle.

"Wow Rose, look at you. Who knew you could dress so nice instead of being a slob." Feigning hurt, I gave a quick punch to his arm, in reply he pretended to be wounded

"Wow Rose, you hit like such a girl." Smiling I shook my head and nodded towards Dimitri's door.

He gave a short nod." He's in there, but I don't know if you want to be in there. He's been in quite the mood today. He's sent everyone away today." He shook his head staring at the door.

I raised my hand slightly. " Im probably the reason for that, we kind of fought yesterday, but in my defence he was being overly jealous. Tsk."

"Ahh, yes. Adrian told me about the encounter. Well I wish you all the best Rose."Giving me a wink he gave Slight knock on the door, grabbed the handle and let the door open enough for me to sneak in and pull my dress behind me before the door shut, giving a soft click.

I hadn't entered Dimitri's room in a while. Usually we met in rooms not used, or the garden. That was how we avoided suspicion. Looking around I noticed how clean it was, how organized and how Dimitri it was. Smiling I walked over to the book shelve that was against the wall next to his window. Running my hands over the shelving unit I read some of the spines of the books trying to make out the titles. Most of them pre-dominantly novels about the western areas in the world. American books, seemed to be his enjoyment? Smiling to myself I heard someone walk and then stop.

Taking a deep breath I composed myself, that chill returning to my back. Pushing it aside, this was my Dimitri for gods sake! Turning to face the figure, my skipped looking at him standing there put together in his uniform, most compared to his military uniform. His sash over his chest baring the colours of Russia, tying at his side with crest of the family pinned on the bottom.

" Rose…" his eyes swept over me, taking in the detail of my appearance. My body reacted to his gaze, feeling the warmth come to my cheeks and take over my body. Fidgeting with my fingers, I could only stay silent while his eyes roamed over every inch, holding his breath and I holding mine.

"Roza.." His voice deepening and holding much of a more prominent accent. Lissa's words rang through my head, and I decided that I would be the bigger person. But unknown to me he would speak the same time I did.

"Dimitri, Im sorry!"

"Roza, Im Sorry!"

Staring at each other for a moment, a smile started on his face, and in moments we were in a fit of laughter. Walking to him in the door way I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him and hold him close.

"Im sorry for being out alone with Adrian, I didn't mean to make you mad at me." Laying my head on his chest, I could feel him playing with a strand of my hair on my back, while his other arm wrapped around me.

"No, Milaya I am sorry.I shouldn't have overreacted. I shouldn't have been such an asshole. I don't know it was just like this protectiveness came about me. You are _mine_." Lifting my head up to look at him, I was met with a pair of dark eyes that pooled with love. I loved how possessive he was when it was on good terms.

Trailing my hand up and down his back, I watched as he swallowed slowly, staring at me with a deeper emotion, lust taking over his eyes.

"I know a few ways you can show me that I am yours…" Continuing to rub his back and travel my hand over his back, rear and bringing it to the front, suddenly my hand was stopped.

"Roza, you are treading dangerous waters right now love. I am having a hard time with my control, my skin is burning for your touch." Leaning over he started kissing my neck, up to my jaw and then over my lips. Pulling back from him, I completely left his embrace, pulling confusion over his face.

Backing up slowly towards his bed that sat further into the suite, and through the doorway. I gave him my best sultry look, guiding him towards me with my finger.

"If I truly am yours, come and get me." With a smirk, he walked towards me, shutting the door that connected to the main area with the oak door that held Christian posted outside. Locking the door, he approached me faster than ever, and before I knew it we were both falling backward onto the kingsized bed as my knees buckled over the edge of the bed frame.

We mustve looked like two teenagers in love, me with my gown sprawled around me, feet dangling off the bed, my hair splayed out all over the covers as well. Dimitri on his knees straddling over me, his hands on the bed beside my face, and our lips connected in a heated moment.

Leaning our foreheads together, I gave my best giggle for the moment.

"You know, Lissa said there is about an hour until we have to enter the ball and to greet guests…."

Kissing my lips again, Dimitris lips pulled into a smirk. "Say no more." Claiming me as his he did.

….

Feeling a sense of de-ja vu again, I smiled feeling Dimitri delicately lace my dress, finishing quickly. Smoothing the overlay down, I quickly turned our pecking him on the lips before going to the mirror and fixing my out of place hair. Making sure to place each braid back into place, and every hair that took another shape back into a wave.

Looking just as I did before I caught Dimitri watching me behind me.

"what are you looking at? Did I miss something?!" Trying to figure it out I felt him come behind me and wrap his hands around my waist.

" You are beautiful. I am jealous I cant keep you away from everyone forever." Chuckling he pulled away going to the door and unlocking it, waving me to follow.

Making sure the band sat properly on my arm, I hurried to follow him out, and out of his door to the hall.

Passing Christian I watched his face break into a grin, and watched him eye me.

"What Christian." I asked as Dimitri turned and waited for me.

"Have a nice "chat"" He asked wiggling his eyebrows. Appalled by this I made sure to hit his arm, which only fed into him howling with laugher.

Dimitri's voice rang over him. " Christian. Not. One. Word." His eyes deadly, stopping his laughter and making him stand up straight. This causing me to laugh. It was all in fun, and the glint in Dimitri's face told that as well, but we had to be cautious and no one could know.

Walking with Dmitri, I looped my arm through his and tried to match his strides, which was almost comical having us laughing the whole way.

Coming to the entrance of the ballroom, two guards stood at the door, and slowly I could feel Dimitri slip his arm from mine. Turning to me he gave me an apologetic smile.

"I will be announced, and you will have to walk behind in after my announcement. We wont be announcing you quite yet with a title, and I don't want to cause unnecessary trouble. I know daughter of Spain is here, you know how those Spaniards are." Winking at me I laughed and stood a few feet behind.

"Announcing, his royal highness, Prince Dimitri Belikov of Russia." And the doors opened.

 **TBC.**

 **OKAY. I KNOW I KNOW. We all wanted sexy time with Dimitri BUT. I really wanted to start the next chapter which IS the ball and some. Introducing some new characters, some new drama and then we will be time skipping and YA. I don't plan a 42 chapter story like my last BUT YA NEVER KNOW HAHA.. That one was only suppose to be 25…but whatever.. haha. OKAY LEAVE YOUR REVIEW AND MAYBE ILL UPDATE TOMORROW hehe. Also teaser is getting ready AND YEAH. Okay. REVIEWWWW REVIEWWW.**

 **of reviews are hitting close to my plot, im sorry im so predictable but yknowww great minds think alike ehhhh?**

 **Freedomwriter2010**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven.

"Announcing, Prince Dimitri Belikov of Russia."

Following Dimitri, I made sure to clap alongside the people who were already standing on both sides of the room, creating a walkway down the center to the chairs at the head of the room. Letting him walk down and watch as people bowed to him made my heart warm.

But then I started noticing the looks that were being given by the woman who were lined up. I would be lying if I said that my green monster within me wasn't That was the problem – the aisle created was all female. There was way too much estrogen in this room.

Deciding that it was time for me make my entrance, I followed down the entry way that was now starting to disperse in the absence of the royal family member. They were not anamoured with Dimitr, all trying to crowd in front of him as he announced his welcomes to everyone that came. His voice was booming and warm.

" Privet, Welcome to our home, Welcome to Russia. It is my pleasure to have you all attend this ball, in the search for my ….erm… wife." Stuttering a bit his gaze looked up to see me standing along the back of the girls. Olena standing behind him noticed his distraction and followed where he was looking, and her eyes caught mine returning a warm smile to me.

After the music started playing again, there was a large crowd of girls introducing themselves to Dimitri, and silently I stood back watching their interactions arms fiddling with the edge of my dress. Feeling someone come up beside me I looked over to see Olena approaching me. It was only natural to have the Queen here and observe her sons interactions with a room full of girls. Of course he was a gentleman, but it was custom. As was it to have elders of the council with their wives around the edges alongside the families of the royal woman in the room.

Some of the girls here had to be fifteen and sixteen so they were obviously a little young, and the way Dimitri was patting the tops of their heads and moving on was not pleasing them. They were almost like a younger sister to him. It was almost a little comical having the two that had met him stomp off.

Of course as his courtesan, I was not to interfere with a binding marriage of the two countries, but I believed in Dimitri, that he would be true to his word and would not be taking a wife - that he would be faithful to me and we would overcome the adversity of our relationship being the way that it was.

"My dear, why do you look so beautiful, but tense?" Smiling I looked over at Olena and ran my hands over the dress.

"I think I am just jealous his attention is elsewhere at the moment." I gave a quick laugh Olena following suit. "Olena, thank you so much for the dress, it truly is beautiful I definitely can picture you in this." I told her playing with the gems on the bodice. Laughing she nodded at me.

"Thank you my dear, it suits you just as well. It reminds me when I was your age, and in fact when I wore this dress it was for a ball quite similar, but it had been for Alexanders birthday celebration, which had me feeling the same way you are. I was 22, and he had girls pouring themselves all over him, it was maddening but as a Queen – I had to keep calm and dignified like it didn't bother me. But I'll tell you that night he got a mouthful from me." Laughing I looked down at the floor before looking back up to meet an unfamiliar set of eyes.

"OH hello," Quickly curtsying to the woman before me I smiled at her noticing her beautiful features. Dark black hair pulled back, very similar to mine, her dress a deep blue, that was off shoulder and the sleeves belled out like mine. Although her dress came to the floor like mine, it was very simple and without the cape piece on it. Her eyes were an ice blue, and her lips covered in a blush pink. She was beautiful.

"Hello to you as well." Looking over at Olena she gave a calm smile and bowed to her. " I thought I would come over and say hello to you, your majesty. I did not mean to disrupt your conversation with…" She turned to me, quickly understanding her pause I smiled.

"Rosemarie, but you may call me Rose." She gave a small smile,

" I am Tasha Ozera, Princess of Iceland. It is nice to meet you." Nodding her head at me I watched as her gaze fell over the band on my arm. Lifting her head she tilted it, inclining toward it. "Are you perhaps a courtesan to his royal highness Dimitri?" She asked, her smile lessening towards me. Looking at Olena she nodded encouraging my answer.

"Um.. Yes, I am a courtesan that is currently being courted to him at the moment." Folding her hands over the front of her gown she smiled at Olena. " Ah, I see. Very well . I should take my leave and introduce myself or shall I say, say hello to Dimitri now it has been too long. It was nice meeting you Rose, and great to see you again your majesty." Bowing again with grace she stepped back and turned to leave with me standing there with Olena kind of confused with the meeting we just had.

"Ah Roza, don't worry about her. Dimitri and Tasha have been friends for many years. Her family was always here when she was younger. Christian – Dimitris head of guard " ah that's what he was called. " He is actually her nephew. His mom was sisters with Tasha, but she passed away when he was a young boy while here, which is kind of how he ended up staying here." I nodded and watched as Tasha walked over to Dimitri. She didn't seem like a threat, but as soon as he saw her it was like everyone else in the room disappeared and it was those two alone.

A massive grin broke out on his face and he embraced her in a Dimitri like bear hug laughing with her, like he hadn't seen her in years and this was the greatest moment of his life. They pulled away from each other and laughed about something before Dimitri excused himself with Tasha and lead her to the ballroom floor where some couples had started to dance. My heart ached suddenly. Now excusing myself from Olena I watched as her face turned to worry and I couldn't help myself as I walked towards the kitchen. Somewhere I always felt the safest and somewhere I was able to collect my thoughts.

Pushing the doors open carefully, I noticed that it was mostly empty, that everyone was probably out serving the snacks and food at the tables around where people were eating and talking. Heading over to a stool at the island, I noticed there was a covered plate. Curious as to what it was I lifted the lid up and took a peak. I was always down for a good snack especially at this time of night and how stressed I was feeling – which was not a good habit but what could I say.

Looking under the lid I was met with an unfamiliar treat. It had pistachios crumbled on top of it A sweet layering over it glistened making it look somewhat sticky. It looked delicious. A voice behind me made me cover the dessert back up and turn around like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

" Ah ah young lady. Those are not for you." Mikhail stood there with his hands on his hips. Smiling I turned back around and lifted the lid.

"What is it Mikhail?" I asked curious again, my stomach anticipating a quick bite of this beautiful looking dessert.

" That would be a Turkish dessert called Baklava. It is a pastry that I have been trying to perfect recently due to an upcoming visit. We will be having Turkey's King and his chief commander coming to meet Dimitri in an upcoming alliance. Dimitri would like to keep the peace between Russia and Turkey. Many years ago Turkeys former ruler caused a problem between China and Russia and Turkey itself. Turkey was brought to ruins. King Ibrahim has done a wonderful job of restoring it back to the peaceful country it once was. But it has taken a while for Turkey and Russia to reunite, so this is a big deal. I have been trying to make my cooking worthy of those darn Turkish." He gave a laugh which I smiled at, he g"ave me a look.

"Arent you Turkish?" I nodded. "That's what my mother told me. I was of Turkish blood and Scottish blood, which is how I ended up so beautiful" I gave him my charming smile and he gave a hearty laugh. It warmed my cold soul at the moment.

"So what are you actually doing here, I know you didn't come to enjoy my presence and talk about Baklava." Coming to join me at the island I kind of shrugged.

"Being a courtesan sucks in a way. I have to deal with all these girls hanging and draping themselves all over Dimitri, and all I want to do is get rid of their faces." I made a face and played with the embroidering of my dress.

"Well darling, I guess this is the part that isn't so dandy, and you will have to try and push through or tell Dimitri you wish not to attend these events to make it easier. Or stand proud beside him and give one of them scary looks you have and hope it makes them run with their tail between their legs."

Laughing I looked over at the door."I really should go back shouldn't I?"

"Probably, but I know you can do it Rose. You are a strong girl, this is something you will easily overcome with time and understanding. Its not easy now but you will adapt –it is all new." Nodding I carefully got down off of the stool and headed toward the doors, before pushing them open I looked back at Mikhail.

"Thanks for talking, and next time I want some of that" I pointed to the pastry winking. "I can make sure it tastes good for the King." Laughing he shook his head at me and I walked out of the kitchen, rejoining the crowd.

Going over to the pillar to overlook the dance floor I noticed that Dimitri wasn't on it anymore, and that Princess Ozera was speaking with a few other girls, and Olena was going amongst the families with her other help Helena. But no Dimitr?

Suddenly a hand grasped the upper part of my arm turning me around, and the one person I was trying to look for had found me

"Where did you go!?" He asked in a frantic voice. Smiling I just put my hand on his arm. " I needed a moment to collect myself. I was in the kitchen - I had a good chat with Mikhail."

"Did someone say something to you? I got worried I was dancing with Tasha and then you suddenly were nowhere to be seen?" I laughed. " This is all so much to handle to be honest.." My voice hushed. " Im a little jealous about how close you are to all these females, and Tasha.." I looked away only to feel my face be lifted up to meet Dimitri's gaze.

"Rose. I promised you that you were the one I loved. That this, " he gestured around us. " This is an act that I have to play. There are girls here that are as young as Viktoria, I could never." He placed my hand on my cheek, and not being able to resist I leaned into him.

"Dot be jealous love. Now, before anymore people stare at you. Would you like to dance Milaya?" in his sweeping gesture I giggled and nodded my head. "Of course I would like to dance with you your highness."

Taking me into the middle of the dance floor, a more slowly orchestrated song filled the room, and I couldn't help but actually feel like a princess. It was all so majestic and I loved being in his embrace. I was such a love struck girl, what would my mother say about me falling so deeply for a prince. As if this was suppose to be my fate. I could almost mentally scoff.

Curiously I had to know the answer of the question that filled my mind as I noticed Tasha and a few other princess' staring at us as we twirled around, my arm band being seen to all.

"If you absolutely had to choose a girl in this room to become your wife… who would it be?" The last part coming out quieter than I had wanted it to come, showing my confidence fade.

"Rose.."

"No its okay, I want to know honestly. One of these girls could potentially share you as much as you want to deny it, life might be rough if you don't choose, alliances could crumble, there are political partnerships with marriage – I cannot be that downfall for this country yknow." A chuckle filled Dimitri.

"You make yourself worry too much Roza, but it might pain you to hear this answer, but if I had to absolutely pick – I would take Tasha." I took breath in. I knew it.

"But its more out of friendship than anything, well for me anyway. I know shes looked at me that way but I have never looked at her more than a friend. I will let you know now that she will be staying with us for a couple weeks. It will be good to catch up with her, and I would love for you two to get along." His smile that covered his face – how could I say no?

Nodding I could hear the song end, so each of us taking a step back gave a slight bow to finish the song.

"I cant wait to get to know her. Now, before I make the others jealous – go and make them think they at least have a fighting chance." Laughing quietly he shook his head and walked off to more princesses and their families, greeting them. Biting my lip to stop my smiling, I ran my fingers over the arm band and knew that I would have many more of these moments good and bad to remember, but they would be worth it in the end right?

 **TBC**

 **HEHE SO ? HOW YOU LIKE. Make sure to read and reviiiiiew like always. I AM SO EXCITED FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS CAUSE ITS GOING TO BACK IN TIME TO THAT LITTLE TEASER I PREVIEWED FOR YALL. YASS. I have three chapters written soo not next, but the ones after will start to alternate.! YAY .I love this story ngl its probably my favorite written piece. I do apologize about grammar though , I don't really catch my mistakes sometimes haha. OKAY NOW LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Freedomwriter2010**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : There is talk about miscarriage – so if your heart is heavy on this subject for personal reasons, I would skip this .**

 **Freedomwriter2010**

Chapter Twelve.

 _Time jump.._

Warmth was all I could feel. Cushion, my body felt so relaxed into the fabric surrounding it. It was all so peaceful, but something was urging me to wake up, something unnerving. As much as my body was relaxed – I felt crampy. Opening my eyes I noticed that the sunlight was streaming into my room, but the sun was not up too high meaning that it was still fairly early.

Another cramp ran through my lower abdomen causing me to suck in my breath. Trying to sit up, I couldn't help but lean over and hold my stomach as another shooting pain emanated through me.

Had I taken too much Pennyroyal? Was my body trying to fight off the herb? Pushing my blankets back I couldn't help but widen my eyes at the sight.

Blood.

Too much blood.

I hadn't had a monthly like this in many years – since I had started my menstruation. Acting quickly and quietly I slung my legs over the bed and went to stand up – which caused another excruciating pain. Crying out I couldn't help but fall onto my knees and lean over – not being quiet anymore. To my side I could hear Lissa start to stir.

Knowing that something wasn't right I could feel the tears in my eyes, trying to process anything that might help me figure out what was happening to me..

"Rose?" A groggy Lissa was now sitting up in her own bed rubbing at her eyes and tying her hair up. Realisation coming over her at the stance of me on the floor, with no doubt blood on my sleeping gown.

"ROSE? Oh my god whats wrong hon?" Getting off her bed she kneeled beside me while I kneeled there holding on to my stomach. Shaking me head I breathed through another cramp.

"I think I have my monthly- well obviously- but its hurting a little more than it should." Breathing I noticed the pain start to subside and dull – but it was still there non the less.

" Lissa can you help me clean up?" I asked her, with a worried expression she nodded. "Rose should I get the doctor?" I just looked at her, contemplating if it was really worth the fuss, but having another cramp attack at my lower body I gave in and nodded.

" I think it might be best to explain to one that can keep their mouth closed. Lissa can we grab Alberta?" Alberta had been our Physician since we were young, she worked within the royal doctors but loved us like her own. Lissa gave a small smile and nodded. " Im sure she can make you all better Rose." Smiling Lissa helped me up off the floor and to our bathing room. What a morning already.

The pain had dulled even more, just giving me minor cramping, but after Lissa helped me wash up and change the bedding, I got back into my bed really not feeling like anything today. Lissa had a shift today, but she told me she would pass the message along to Dimitri that I would not be able to see him.

It had been a week and a half since the ball that brought majority of the girls from other countries royal lines in hopes that Dimitri would take one of their hands in marriage. Unfortunately for them, he didn't have any intentions on doing so. It was a quick show, one to put Olena's mind at ease for a while – to think he was 'putting himself out there' .

We had seen each other a few times this week, but only momentarily. I was being educated on the courtesan life by my advisor Ella. She was super sweet, but very strict to a degree. And was completely by the book. Which meant eyes were everywhere with her and I hadn't 'met' with Dimitri since the day of the ball. But it was good to distance ourselves considering it was like our addiction.

We were addicted to each other.

Smiling to myself I opened my eyes hearing my door open, and a figure walk in . Alberta.

"My dear, it feels like its been so long since I have seen you. But I guess if I haven't seen you that's good thing?

Laughing I nodded my head.

"Now, Lissa tells me you were bleeding quite heavy this morning and severe cramping. Is this normal?" Biting my bottom lip I shook my head. "No, this hasn't happened since my early years of menstruation. " Nodding her head she came over to my side and gestured to my lower abdomen, silently asking for permission to feel.

Nodding I moved the blankets over and straightened my body out on my bed, laying flat. Gently but firmly, I could feel her prod her fingers over my abdomen, feeling my muscles, and how tense they were. Examining me for a few more minutes she asked me what I had been eating, drinking, doing and how much blood and the pain tolerance.

When I was younger getting hurt was ideal for me, so my pain tolerance was usually quite high – but these cramps ,they had taken a toll on my body.

Sitting on my bed edge a look in Alberta's eyes told me she was about to ask more personal questions. " I know you are being courted to the Prince missy. And custom says you should be 'pure' but have you _been_ with anyone Rose?" Looking at her I could feel my heartbeat start to thump within the cavity of my chest. I couldn't help but contemplate in this moment if I could truly trust Alberta with such delicate information..

"Rose, I need to know to make the right accusation of what I believe happened this morning..? Has anyone made you do anything you don't want to.. non consensual?" Widening my eyes I couldn't not speak anymore.

"No no Alberta! Everything I have been doing – trust me.. its been consensual." I could feel my cheeks start to flame a bright red, eliciting a gentle laugh from Alberta. "Okay my dear, now you have been sexually active then, correct?" Opening my mouth I closed it before Alberta's hand went up.

"Don't worry Rosemarie. I don't need to know whom or the details. I am simply the physician and my job is to diagnose not judge or tattle." Busted. She knew. Clasping her hands together though her face almost showed sadness?

Pausing she seemed to be the one contemplating as to give me an answer. Hypocrite.

" Rose, judging from what you have been telling me and the signs, I believe that your body happened to go through something we call a miscarriage… You know what that means right?" Staring at her, my mouth felt like it was stuck.

"Did you just tell me, that I _was_ pregnant?" I askedher my voice coming out as a low whisper. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"How would this be Alberta? I didn't have symptoms.. I mean I was snacking more… but I didn't gain weight I wasn't sick!?" I was mildly freaking out.

"I am afraid it would seem that way. Sometimes these things don't show untll later on Rose. You were early in the stages of this pregnancy. Now judging from the amount of blood and cramping, I'd say you were at least 8 weeks along with the child.x" Her voice seemed to trail off, and all I could process was the fact that I hadn't been careful enough, that I had created a life, and I , I was probably the reason they would never be known.

"Rose? Rose, are you alright?" Alberta asked touching my knee over the covers of my bed. Giving me a warm look.

"I-Im sorry, I'm still trying to process this." My heart hurt. My mind was on overload. Realisation was really hitting me. Placing my hands over my mouth I couldn't help but speak out loud.

"Oh god." It came more of a whisper. I looked at Alberta. "I was drinking Pennyroyal almost every second day.."

Alberta pulled me into a hug. "You didn't know Rose. Do not blame yourself for this. The tea is not 100% effective."Slowly pulling away from me though she gave me a sympathetic look.

"You should tell Dimitri what has happened." Horror was probably written all over my face. " I cant. But wait- how-" She smiled. " I just know things. I was not born yesterday young lady." I smiled small at her.

"Rose do not let this effect you. You will have many more chances and opportunities, this well, this was an accident that unfortunately didn't get a happy ending it should have. I am sorry Rose. But I do believe that what is meant to be will. And that everything happens for a reason. It sounds harsh , but I know that this wouldn't have been the right timing." She stood up.

"I know it is hard to understand now, but like I said, everything happens for a reason. But do not hide this from Dimitri, he has a right to know as well. He will be a good shoulder to lean on. I also promise to keep this from your advisors, it will be our secret. I do advise not to speak of this to anyone. Consequences like termination of a courtesan position, your position next to the queen, these things can be taken away from you." In all seriousness I just nodded my understanding.

Alberta did not stay long afterward her advising me to take a herb to subside my cramps, that majority should be over but to take it easy.

Sitting on my bed, I brought my knees up to my chest trying to rack through my thoughts. I had never wanted my mother so badly in my life. Someone to comfort me and maybe understand what I was trying to think of.

I don't know how long I sat there, I did not cry though- just tried to comprehend. In a way Alberta was right, she was absolutely right about the fact that this would have been the wrong timing, and it was due to our foolishness and mother natures liability. I would only have a few more days before meeting with the council and once that was over and approved I would get to go through the courtesan ceremony. I would get my title and we would no longer have to be discrete.

Smiling to myself I couldnt help but lay my head on my knees and squeeze them tighter. Suddenly a knock at my door sounded making me lift my head up.

"Come in?" I called out, seeing the person walk through my door though – usually my favorite person, today was someone I did not want to face.

Noticing my position on the bed a worried facial expression crossed his.

"Roza?" Are you alright?" Shutting the door, Dimitri walked towards me, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Lissa said you weren't well and you wouldn't be able to see me today. You look ill, have you seen a physician?" He was so adorable when he worried like this. One of the reasons I loved him I guess.

Nodding, I took a deep breath. " Yes Dimitri, I saw a physician. I saw Alberta… Dimitri?" He looked at me urging me on. " Yes Roza?" Crossing my legs now, I reached over and grabbed his hand.

"this morning..something happened.." Come on Rose! Just tell him.

"Roza, you're kind of scarying my Milaya. What happened to you that you seem so fragile.?" Leaning over me, he pressed his lips to mine, and in that moment I couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes, creating salt water on our lips. Pulling away from him, I couldn't help but let the sentence come out.

"I had a miscarriage this morning.." And for the first time,, I felt sad for something I had just found out about.

Under my hand I could feel Dimitri stiffen, and his breath catch in the back of his throat.

Watching him for a reaction, I could see the wheels turn in his head.

His voice low all he could do was stare at me. " I thought you were drinking the tea?"

" I was, which is why this happened we believe.." A double meaning.

" Wow.." Running his free hand through his hair and squeezing the back of his neck, he stared off out my window.

" Are you mad at me?" I couldn't help but wonder. His head whipped toward me so fast I had never seen him move so fast.

"Rose. How could you think that? Of course Im not mad at you! Its just a surprise at the moment. You are alright though? How do you feel?" Holding both sides of my face now, worry was plstered onto his face.

Again I nodded. " Alberta said it would just feel like a monthly. That the wors of the cramps were over now and my body should expel anything else." Sniffling a little, I could feel the next set of tears fall and Dimitri's thumb brush them asway.

"Don't cry Milaya. We will have many more opportunities to have children, to _create_ children." Wiggling his eyebrows he brought me into a hug. "This is just the beginning, do not be sad of what we did not know. Look forward to our future. I do have some updates for you though. Maybe this will take your mind off of what has happened?" Smiling I quickly kissed his cheek.

"Yes, go ahead. What is it?" Wanting to move forward and feel better I waited for Dimitri to talk.

"Your date with the elders will be in a couple days here, and the day of we will decide to how quick it will be before your title is given. I would like it to be within the coming days of your oath with the elders and before the King od Turkey comes. He should be here within two to three weeks time." Standing up Dimitri started to pace.

"I am hosting him here to recreate an alliance that was broken almost twenty years ago. When king Ali ruled he broke an alliance between Russia, China and Turkey. We almost had the Austro Hungarian Empire step in as well. It was a mess. But King Ibrahim will be stepping onto Russian territory. It will be a great moment to fix everything." Smiling proudly I couldn't help but smile with him.

"I would like you to be by my side as we greet him and his party. I know you are titled courtesan, but I want to have you on my arm, " Turning around to face me he put his hands behind his back. " I want you to be beside me when these things happen and I want to show you off because I am the one with the most beautiful woman." Coming closer and leaning down to me he pressed his lips against mine, both of us caught in each other. Out of breath and pulling back I couldn't help but bite my bottom lip, feeling so much warmth from him.

"Roza, are you hungry?" Looking up at his face he held a cheeky grin on his lips. Laughing I couldn't help but nod as the low growls of my stomach rang out. A laugh erupted form Dimitri.

"I will make you something, I will be right back." Walking to the door he quickly slipped out before smiling at me. And for a moment it felt like I had a normal though for the first time this morning. I knew more things were to come. Only good was to come. Smiling I laid back and stared at the ceiling, but little did I know that more drama would come my way.

TBC.

I know I KNOW this chapter was a little dark, and a little sad BUT I do want to convey the fact that these things do happen and that Rose and Dimitri always having a child is probably not the most plausible plot route haha. Not to mention contraception is like not always 100% effective especially with herbs. But exciting to be looking into the past now with – a lot of you guess – blankd and blank and lets start to see how Rose …..HAHA JKK not going to say anything else hahahaa YOU HAVE TO WAIT.

Okay now read and review and maaaybe Ill update real quick or nah. Haha. I want at least 10 reviews on this chapter because it's the longest . WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?


	13. Chapter 13

**IM SORRY I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF. I HAD TO POST THIS EVEN IF ITS WITHIN TWO HOURS OF THE LAST ONE HAHA. I COULDN'T NOT. I was just too excited**

 **Freedomwriter2010**

Chapter Thirteen.

 _18 Years ago, Istanbul, Turkey.._

" Abe?! Ibrahim, I cannot run any further, please?! Stop!" Pulling back on his hand, I supported my stomach with my other hand. Panting, I could feel the perspiration running down the back of my neck being caught in the layers of my dress. Had I not been seven months pregnant, heavy with our child, my endurance would might have been as fast or faster than him.

"Love, you must keep going. I cannot lose you both!" With frantic eyes I could see the desperation, the sadness and urgency. For the sake of our child, I nodded, gathered my breath and composure and squeezed his hand urging him forward, trying to keep pace with him.

I was fleeing, something that I had never thought that I would ever have to do in my life. I was a Scottish woman, brave and strong and running was never something we did. Turkey was at war with China though, and the Chinese were a force to reckon with, especially when they had France and America behind them for back up.

Our King, King Ali – my brother in law, had wronged the alliance of the seven power countries of this time. Turkey's founder also China, had been wronged. Ali had broken the relationship with greed and selfishness. He had suddenly taken the taxes of the people, stopped all contact with China. No trade, no contact with the outside countries. No one in and _no one out._ He was truly a tyrant.

He planned a revolt over China, greed had brought an image that he could take possession of a bountiful country. Boy had he ever been wrong. And now, even after the Chinese had killed him, they were worried of usurpation. Now, they were after the Royal line and everyone in that line under Ali should be killed – including me and Ibrahim, brother to Ali, and youngest prince of Turkey- next in line.

Soldiers of our military ran alongside us, supporting our sides as shields as the soldiers of the opposing army were everywhere. Nowhere was safe.

"We are almost to the water Janine. You will travel to Russia – you will be safe there!" I could hear abe calling back to me. But why was he only referring to me?

"- I will be staying behind, but you will have everything you need love." Slowing down again I couldn't believe what I was hearing!? He wasn't coming with us? He pulled my arm again.

"Janine Please- "Abe, what do you mean you're staying!?" Staring at him he stopped us now. " I will come back for you, my men will protect you and once in Russia you will stay _Alive."_ Feeling him cup my cheek with his hands, I couldn't help but lean into his touch.

"When it is safe, and war is over, I WILL find you and our child." Placing his hand on my stomach I smiled lightly feeling the child move under their fathers touch." – She will be beautiful, just like her mother and when I see her I will know." Smiling through my tears I rubbed my stomach feeling a bigger movement.

"How do you know it will be a she?" I asked moving once more, continuing toward our destination. I could faintly see the side of Abes face turn into a smile.

"I just know it will be a girl. Do me a favour though –" Turning to me, he stopped us again.

"Anything for you Ibrahim."

"Rosemarie. Name her Rosemarie." Looking at him I let the name swim around in my head a little longer.

"I love it. Why Rosemarie though? What if it's a boy?" His warm laugh emanated around me. "It wont be a boy." He laughed, never giving me the real reason as to why he wanted the name Rosemarie. I could see the tree's start to clear way and a body of water was coming into my vision.

Shaking my head, I could see the ship now docked and waiting. My nerves now unsettled and my naseau strong and known. This reality was realer and realer by the minute and I was in the heart of it.

Stopping now at the dock my eyes began to tear again, because this I knew would be my parting from the man that stole my heart. It may have been a rough start with our arranged marriage – but I grew to be friends with him, and grew to love him. Wrapping my arms around his body, I could feel my child stir within me more between us.

Kissing the top of my head- my curls a wild mess, my dress tattered on the bottom, I probably looked like a mess.

" Do not be scared love. Trust me?" Kissing my forehead now and hugging his arms a little tighter around me, I couldn't help but start to cry, feeling the sobs make my chest heave with sorrow and exhaustion.

"You will be strong, you will raise our child to be strong and tell her that you have to work hard for things in life. When I restore Turkey to its peaceful state, it will show that teaching. I love you my beautiful fire. seni seviyorum". Lifting my face to his, I pressed my lips against his taking in this moment, this moment of feeling complete and love.

Pulling back I only watched as he nodded, and suddenly hands were pulling me with force away from the man I loved and in that moment I knew I couldn't leave silently.

"ABE. IBRAHIM. DON'T SEND ME AWAY. IBRAHIM." I cried so hard the tears blurred my vision, and my chest ached. I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay and face the future with him!

"IBRAHIM, " I couldn't stop the tears.

"SENI SEVIYORUM." I could only watch as his figurev got further and further, and before I really understood or knw what was happening, I was on the ship and it was sailing away from the dock. Clucthing the rails I could feel the gentle strokes on my back, rubbing my muscles in a soothing way while I desperately cried for my bestfriend, my husband. Little did I know that those would be the last moments I would get to spend with him, and last time I would hear those words come from his mouth.

Watching the water roll by, now an hours' time away from where he boarded me onto this ship, I couldn't stop the stream of tears that re announce themselves, that flowed as fast as the waves. Staring down at my evil eye, my nazaar given to me on our wedding day- I couldn't help but kiss it and remember the moment he presented it to me, smiling at the memory.

We were standing in our chambers, I had only known Abe for a couple weeks and already they had left me in a room with him to bed him like a normal wife. As if a Scottish woman would succumb so easily to this nonsense.

I had run into our adjoining room and locked him out of it. That night he had sat on the other side of the door begging me to unlock it and I simply refused. Out of curiousness though we sat on either side talking for majority of the night. Learning about each other . Likes and dislikes. Hobbies, birthdays, colours etc.

It had to be one of my favorite moments with him. When I had unlocked the door and walked into the bedroom Abe had been sitting on the edge of the bed, but instantly stood up seeing me with that damn goofy grin on his face.

Coming over to me he had presented a small box. Carefully opening it I had been met with the most peculiar piece of jewellery.

" It's the evil eye, called a nazaar. It will ward off any evil that comes to you, any i _mposters_ that try to crawl into your bed." He had given me a wink and bid goodnight , that he would be sleeping elsewhere leaving me standing there. But little had he known that once he had left I had a good laugh and went to sleep with a smile on my face instead of my usual temper.

Looking down at the nazaar now, I prayed- prayed that it would keep me safe to one day reunite with him.

 **TBC.**

 **YAY SO HOWD YA LIKE? KAY. SO . I just updated like two hours ago but I cant help it haha, I WANTED TO PUSH THIS ONE OUT . Little small but that's okay! Its going to start explaining the life of Rose and Janine to the point Janine Passes away – SOO YEAH. Should only be around 5 chapters. I HOPE YOU LIKE THEM~! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEWWW**

 **Freedomwriter2010**


	14. Chapter 14

**GUESS WHOSE BACK WITH ANOTHER ONE.**

 **ME. ENJOY.**

 **FreedomWriter2010**

Chapter Fourteen.

The day was so beautiful out, why did I have to be inside listening to a boring, monotone voice go on and on about a ladies behaviour? Did this person really not know who I was?

" Yes, yes, I understand I have to keep my mouth shut. You have told me this time and time again in countless of other classes. Why are we going over this?" Looking to my advisor, shock written all over her face.

"Well I believe you just answered your own question by this outrageous response to you being educated. You need to learn how to hold. Your. Tongue. Miss Rose. The king of Tukey is coming in around two week's times. In that time you will – maybe- be titled courtesan to his Royal Highness Prince Dimitri. Learn some control, please."

Sighing, I leaned my arm on the couch arm and stared at her straight on. "Well if we have to sit here, please continue." I gestured to her with full swinging motion of my hand This was my last lesson and being here when the sky was shining so bright made me want to be out in the stables or the gardens. I was feeling quite agitated today. Maybe because I didn't want to be instructed anymore or the fact that I: had to pee and she wouldn't let me out of here.

Sighing again, I looked over towards the door where movement caught my eye. Figures moved throughout the hall, and with my attention fully caught now, I couldn't help but notice how these people were dressed oddly different.

Suddenly a lady ran into the room and straight over to Ella. Whispering in her ear rushed and frantic. Not understanding what was happening I noticed Ella go tense and quickly stand and turn to me.

"Well it looks like I was wrong." Cocking my head to the side still unaware..

"It seems that the King of Turkey has made his grand entrance in the middle of everything. He will be here in a few moments and we are required to go greet his majesty. Come now. We cannot be late!" Coming over to me she pulled me from my sitting position, and practically dragging me to the main hall.

I wasn't really prepared to greet a king of another country, I guess there wasn't really much time though –especially if I wasn't even allowed to relieve myself still!

Everyone was crowded into the main entrance area, lined up and ready to greet the King of Turkey. His help lined up closer to the door with gifts it looked like, variety of items ready to gift to this great country in reconciliation. Looking around my eyes landed on to our Royal family.

In the middle of the hall, there stood Olena, Dimitri, Viktoria and Christian and Adrian on either side of the family. Probably feeling stared at Dimitri turned to his side only to see me and give me one of his charming smiles, but also to word 'sorry' to me.

The council of elders also stood here ready to greet this great king. I think Dimitri called him Ibrahim at one point? I was not sure.

"ANNOUNCING , His Royal Majesty, King Ibrahim Mazur of Turkey, ruler of the Turkish"

Widening my eyes slightly I watched as two gentleman walked through the door. The king obviously walking ahead of what looked to be a head of guard, a commander? The king looked like a charming guy. His outfit with gold embroider throughout the top coat. Reminding me very much of the Chinese design on their outer layers.

The colours were of black and gold. The pants like a harem fit, banded at the ankle and a white sash tying around his waist. A black top tucked into the sash with the top coat that was fit for a king. Gold embroidery throughout the top coat, and then the sash of the royal Turkish family and its crest fell across his chest. The man had two gold hoops hanging in one ear, and a gold medallion hanging around his neck. His face warm with a smile, and his whitened teeth definitely contrasted against his warm skin tone.

Watching Dimitri step forward, he extended his hand to the Turkish king and almost immediately they were laughing with each other.

"Welcome Sir, to Russia, to our home." Dimitri bowed to him as did Olena and Viktoria, and while their heads were down all of us on the side followed along.

"Ahh, please do not worry about such formalities with me. Everyone may rise." We all nodded and lifted ourselves up standing there at the interactions.

"It is finally great to be able to have our favoured ally here in Russia once more Ibrahim. It is nice to finally meet the man behind the letters." A hearty laugh came about.

"You too my boy, it is well to be here. It is a shame that Alexander cant be here to see this joyful day once more." It was now Olena's turn to emit a laugh. "He definitely would be proud of this. Mr. Mazur if you don't mind please follow us to the meeting hall, we can all have a chat." Olena gave a sweeping gesture to the door at the end of the hall.

"Of course Olena, I would love that." Following behind here, he began to look around, smiling at us as he did. Soon his eyes rested upon me though and it was like time froze for him. Stopping he stared at me, feeling very overwhelmed I averted my gaze to the floor. Was I offending him? How?

Trying to keep my composure something else struck my mind. Did they say his last name was Mazur? Was that a common last name? My last name had been a combination of Mazur-Hathaway. Hathaway being my mothers maiden name, and she had told me Mazur was to honour my father.

It must be a popular name, maybe I was a descendant of the Mazur line. Snorting mentally – or so I thought I kept my eyes down.

"Something funny?" Eyes shooting open, I noticed that a pair of silken shoes stood in front of me and a honey-lilac scent filled my nose , reminding me of my mothers smell.

Lifting my head, I was met with a pair of brown eyes curiously looking at me. Realising I HAD offended him I, bit my lip and kneeled before him. An odd sense of deja-vu swept over me.

"I am so sorry, I did not mean to be out of place your majesty." Closing my eyes I felt like I was always doing something wrong.

"Are you help here in this palace?" He asked me, and nodding he gave a light laugh. "No need to be startled young one, and no need to apologize. It is I who has scared you. Please do not kneel to me." Swallowing, and really feeling the urge to use the washroom I stood and faced the man again.

Stroking the stubble on his face, carefully his eyes analyzed me, but before he could say anything Dimitri came over to us. "Im sorry Mr Mazur, is there something wrong? I do apologize for anything that has happened –"

" Oh no no, nothing is wrong this girl simply reminded me of someone but I have been mistaken. I must be going senile in my old age of forty." Dimitri and the Turkish king laughed before Dimitri led him away from me, looking at me silently asking if I was alright.

Releasing the breath I didn't know I was holding I watched as they entered their meeting hall, and once everyone was in the clear and started moving I bolted up to my room. This man had made me feel like I was being scrutinized under a magnifying glass. There was something about him that I couldn't place either but I had never met this man. I hated not knowing where to place the 'x'.

Everyone was busy after the king's arrival. I was supposed to be meeting with the elders tomorrow, but a dinner was being hosted and so it would be postponed another day. It sucked but I understood the reason.

Tomorrow I would be having dinner alongside with Dimitri I was told so here Lissa was poking around at a dress that was being designed for me to wear. This one more the style of a courtesan.

"I cant believe theyre going to start introducing you as a courtesan already ! Even though King Ibrahim doesn't know, everyone else does. Are you okay with this Rose?" Nodding in the mirror I shrugged.

"I guess it doesn't really matter because at the end of the day I will end up being one yknow. Im a bit nervous though to be seated at this dinner because this king is so intense. I don't know we keep end up making eye contact"

"Ooooh, think Dimitri is gonna have competition?" Faking a gagging noise Lissa laughed at me. " There is no way that is happening. That is most definitely not there! Also it was so weird Lissa, when I was younger my mom always smelled like honey and lilacs and I use to love smelling it - I would actually steal it and rub the concoction on my wrists all the time. After my mom passed away I have the vile left with only a teeny bit in it, but he smelled just like she did."

" Well it is only natural – you are Turkish and your mom did travel or come from Turkey right? That's probably where she got it from, I don't think its too big of a coincidence?" Thinking on it, Lissa did make sense.

" Alright! All done." Looking into the mirror once more, because every time Lissa said that she would go back to fixing it. But this time it was perfect. Smiling I turned to her

"This is beautiful Lissa. The gown, its beautiful. You always do such a wonderful job. I always feel like I was made to walk beside Dimitri in your gowns."

The dress was a crème colour with red threading this time. It was off shoulder so my chest was covered, but you could see my collar bone and neck. The tops of my shoulders bare as well. The sleeves had a thicker red threading at the top before the chiffon billowed out making the bell sleeve once more. There was a gathering under the bust, where tiny jewels sat like a waist band and then the chiffon flowed down to the floor again. Another layer capped from the back on my arms as well, a dark red chiffon –reminding me of a Spartan cape.

"Lissa this is truly beautiful!" Smiling she smacked my butt startling me. "You look hot Rose. Just say it." Laughing she got up.

"Oh my god, you should wear your mothers necklace with this! The gold and black nazer? Is that it? " I laughed at her pronunciation.

"No Lissa, its called a Nazaar. You're right.. It would look beautiful with this and I do need a piece of jewellery sitting on my chest. It just gives me that much more y'know.

After deciding how I would wear my hair and makeup, and of course the slippers I would wear, Lissa helped me slip back out of the dress and into my normal dress.

Deciding that I wasn't ready to retire for the day and that the sun had only just set, I decided to go down and grab something to eat. I felt like I hadn't had a proper meal in days even if Dimitri had made me a soup and bread yesterday.

Heading down the corridor I could hear people talking once more. I would wind up seeing it was anyway on my way to the kitchen so I didn't even bother about worrying who I ran into. I didn't need to be sneaky and eavesdrop.. not this time anyway.

Coming to the hall it was still bustling with people trying to put away the last of the gifts that had come with the King of Turkey as peace offerings. While they were doing so, there stood the man that had walked in with King Ibrahim, I didn't believe I had caught his name, but I did know he was his chief commander of their royal guard.

All the Turkish guards wore short swords tied with a sash at the hip, alongside a black gun with gold detailing. It seemed funny to have to weapons, one a little more archaic than the other, but I guess it was a means of protection.

Catching me staring at the bustle, the chief Commander gave a short nod before putting his attention elsewhere, but in mid stride stopped and looked at me. This time – really looked at me. Mouth agape he seemed to notice he was staring, clearing his throat he turned away and called after a guard.

Feeling confused at his reaction, I shrugged my shoulders and wandered into the kitchen.

Mikhail was back there again and he was making the sweet treat!

"Mikhail, it seems you didn't get enough time to perfect it, or did you?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows at him and sitting on the stool. He suddenly looked stressed out.

" I am hoping it is good enough." A light lit up in his eyes. " I have tried it so many times I cannot taste the difference anymore – would you like to try it Rose? " Nodding eagerly he gave a good laugh, grabbed a bowl and took a spoon taking it off a pan and putting the pieces into the bowl for me to try.

Lightly grabbing a piece, I plonked it into my mouth and let the ingredients swirl around.

The taste was mind blowing. It was sweet, but the crunchiness of the pistachios and pastry countered it. It left such a satisfying taste in my mouth and left me taking another piece and eating it, letting out a large unexpected moan – which earned a laugh from Mikhail once more.

"Im taking it that it tastes good?" Nodding I went for another one and Mikhail tapped my hand and shook his head.

"Nah ah, too much is bad for your teeth miss Rose. And the rest is for Olena and King Ibrahim. They are still in a meeting and asked for snacks. Do you want to bring them to them?" He asked a hopeful glint in his eyes.

Giving him a smile I nodded. " Anything for you Mikhail, as long as you promise to make more of this even if the King is not here." He nodded vigorously. " Of course, anything to not have to let me face his reaction of what it tastes like."

Waiting for him to design the tray with snacks I quickly looked at my reflection in the hanging pot fixing all my hairs that were out of place. Such a girl move.

"Alright Rose, enough staring at your reflection you're already beautiful enough." Giving him a playful glare, I took the tray from him and let him open the door for me. "Thanks Rose!"

"Not a problem Mikhail!" Taking my time to the room, I was happy to see Olena and Dimitri, I felt like we were always busy – I mean they were still busy but I could at least be of use even for a moment. I believe victor as Dimitri's right hand advisor would be there as well.

Having the guard tap on the door for me, suddenly a voice called through the door allowing me in. Soon the doors were opening, allowing me entrance.

All were sitting around the oak table talking and conversing and stopped upon seeing my arrival. Victor was the first to talk.

"Ahh, Miss Hathaway, how nice of you to ring us treats." Victor gave me a smile, but suddenly my ears sounded with a choking noise coming from King Ibrahim. Clapping him on the back we all watched startled before he smiled and nodded his head. " Sorry everyone, it just went down the wrong pipe." Laughing it off he continued his conversation with Olena.

Smiling at him I nodded to him and then to Dimitri and Olena. Setting the tray down I felt Dimitri's eyes come over me and give me his charming smile in thanks, quickly he grabbed the top of my hand and squeezed before letting it go. Smiling was all it took for us to convey our conversations. Little did we know that we had an audience.

Quickly saying my goodbyes, I bowed and left them shutting the door with a soft click. Tomorrow was going to be an eventful day. Pulling my nazaar out of my pocket I smiled and headed up towards my room.

 **TBC.**

 **ALRIGHTY. WELL. I just wrote 2900 words for this chapter instead of my history essay hahaha!**

 **HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED. MAKE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEWWW and Im pretty sure another chappie will be out in a lil while cause I am on fire with this story. Literally I sit in my lecture classes and write chapters by hand and then I go and type them and edit it all. ITS GREAT. I just have so many ideas for this ~**

 **OKAY. ENJOY.**

 **Freedomwriter2010**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen.

 _12 years ago. Moscow, Russia_

JPOV

"Happy 6th Birthday Sevgilim" Setting the tiny cake in front of my daughter, her face lit up like a candlewick. Jumping off her stool, her tiny legs carried her around the table to me, and projectile herself into my arms, holding onto my tightly.

" Thank you Mama, I love you - seni seviyorum" Asking to be put down, I gently helped her put her feet back on the ground and watched her skip back oer to her stool in the dimly lit room. Taking the fork that was beside the plate, she dug it in and took a bite.

"Woow, Mama this is so yummy! I want you to alwaaaaays cook and bake for me. The Conta's are so lucky they get to eat Mama's food eeeevveeery single day." Chuckling quietly I urged her to eat her cake a little faster. In reality, we should not be here in the kitchen at midnight, and Rose should be in bed but I wanted Rose to celebrate her birthday, even if I couldn't give her an extravagant birthday party.

She was growing up so well. Long waves of hair, big doe eyes that held a burning fire, and a heart made of gold. Her personality lit up a room, it was contagious and exactly like her fathers…

Abe… It had been just over six years since I had seen him. I hadn't heard anything from him. My heart missed him, his hugs, his laughter.. Thinking about him brought tears to my eyes and a sharp ache to my heart. But I took his words and I stood strong for our daughter,. She was so innocent to the bad in life, and I hoped I could shelter here even if I now was working as a cook for a dukes family.

I cooked for the Conta's – a duke to the Royal Russian Belikov line. Rose, she was someone to play and serve their daughter who was only a year old than Rose. Unlike many other families though, Emily Conta treated rose with respect and both loved each other like a friend. My daughter was very obedient though, for someone so young she knew obedience and had something that I couldn't wait to watch blossom.

Even when I gave birth to her, I knew she was going to be a beautiful and obedient child. My labour only lasted two hours after I felt my first contraction hit. It was a smooth and easy birth and I was lucky to have my lady in waiting with me when I was calming myself and baring down to deliver. I had never imagined not having a supply of doctors for the birth of my baby. But it went well with the midwife and my lady.

My residence had been set up when I docked in Russia. It was a family friend, the Sage family. They were a lovely family. Two daughters of their own who were in love with Rose when she came. For two years they were nothing but caring and loving. I wish I could have done more for them. Daniella never let me clean, or do any chores but she always let me in the kitchen which I was grateful for.

In the July, four months after Rose's second birthday, the house had been raided. My royal guard only four of them and not being able to fend off the fifteen rogue rebels, they all lost their life. Daniella had hurried me and Rose into the safe closet in their youngest Sydney's room who had been visiting her grandparents in Germany at the time. So the room was unused and looked so, so no one would be suspicious.

I could hear their cries, their other daughter screaming and their helpers crying and pleading for sanction, and to be set free.

When they abandoned the house a day later, I was emotionally a mess- having to keep Rose quiet without food and a soiled diaper had been quite the task. I could still remember it clearly. They had taken anything valuable, and nothing was left for me to fend on. At that point on I was completely alone in a country I barely knew the language. I did what I could and at that point knew I would have to provide for Rose alone. That included working that would allow a woman with a child. Which is how I found the Conta family.

Miss Conta was understanding and gradually helped me improve on my Russian and Rose picked it up quite quickly at such a young age. For four years I helped at the Conta's, but it was not all fun and games. As a help, I quickly found out that the master of the house, whatever he wanted- he had it. Even if that included another woman's body.

Mr Conta, was a man of lust. And I did everything to protect Rose. I don't regret allowing him to take my body- not if it meant my daughter would stay safe in the room next door and he would not touch her. I couldn't bare the though. So I would let him have his way, be done and not say a word.

Every night I prayed. I prayed and I prayed that Abe would find me, that Ibrahim was _alive_ at least and that I wasn't enduring this all with false hope. Many times I didn't know if he would still take me because of how abused I had been and how many times I had been with another man. The shame written all over me. But I still loved Ibrahim no matter what. Nothing would change that!

" Mama! Im done" A small voice rang out, bringing me from my thoughts. Smiling at my daughter, I got up from my position on the stool. "Are you now?" I asked her as she nodded quickly. Uh oh, sugar rush?

"It was so yummy Mama thank you! You are the bests. I promise I won't tell Emily!" Giggling she went back to sit on a chair while I cleaned up our mess. It had only taken me maybe ten minutes at most, but when I turned around Rose was fast asleep on the chair making me smile. Picking up her sleeping form I kissed her cheek and brought her back to our room and laid her down.

Watching her sleep as her chest rose and fell, hair splayed out behind her I could help but move the covers up closer up to her shoulders before she kicked them off further.

MY only hope was that one day she would live the life she deserved with someone to take care of her after I was gone.

 _12 years ago. Istanbul, Turkey._

APOV.

Slamming my hands on the desk, rage filled me as my right hand commander kept his eyes downcast to the floor.

"Abe, we have been friends, partners since you were a teenager – I would not lie to you." Staring at him , his hands shaking – sacred of me now?

Two years had passed since I had left Janine on a boat. Two years since I had walked back into the palace I had grown up in and claimed it as mine. I had come back unarmed and succumbed to the leader of the Chinese Army, raising my hands and showing my loyalty to them and praying that I wouldn't be executed on the spot.

After explaining to their leader that I wanted to take over the Turkish Empire and bring peace once again, that I was not my brother- we went into meetings and meetings discussing rules and regulations before the Emperor of China agreed to reinstate a king to the Country of Turkey.

I worked so hard to bring peace back to this country after a four month war. But now, now I didn't have any reason for it.

"They are dead?" I felt nauseous. I felt like my world had been taken from me. Looking at Umar, his face gave me my answer. Feeling my legs go numb, I couldn't help but drop to my chair and loosen the silk scarf that was currently tied around my neck. " I – I sent her there to be safe Umar.. But instead I sent her to her grave.." Sorrow had filled Umars face, having him come kneel beside me, I grasped his hand one more question filling my mind..

"The child…Janine would have given birth shortly after arriving, she was in her seventh month.." Umar just shook his head. My breath I had been holding came out as a choked sob.

"Ae there was no body of a child. Only one of an older child, maybe ten years old. But no toddler. We think that the child may have been taken, that is what the messenger says." He bowed his head to me, taking his eyes off of me to let me grieve for my beloved and unknown child. I could only hope that Allah would let me reunite with them one day.

"Allah yerhamha, Abe." Umar whispered to me.

Sitting there with Umar for a few more minutes knowing that this hurt him as well as he had protected Janine for ears along with me. " Umar, we must live on and care properly and rule this country with precision and dedication. Their deaths will not be in vain. I will keep the promise I made to Janine. The day she is reunited with me in this world or beyond Turkey will be what it was once more and even better."

But Abe, there is a chance that the child- "

"Enough Umar, Russia is large. Traffickers everywhere. As much as it pains me to say this, I have to believe her to be dead. It is better this way, especially for my mind. I need to grieve and move past not sit in wonder every day and have my hopes up for something that has a slim chance."

"Her?" I nodded. " I always believed it was a girl. I have no doubt." Taking a deep breath I regained my composure. " Come Umar, we must greet the envoy of China- he has come to propose a deal." Nodding his head we both exited my office heading toward the meeting hall, I following behind him. Quickly I pulled my naazar from around my neck and gave it a kiss before tucking it back under the shirt and coat I wore.

 **TBC.**

 **YAYAYA ANOTHER ONE. LOL. Okay LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS PLAS. I think Ill do a chapter and a flashback for you at the same time WHOOP. Another one tomorrow then probably haha or tonight we'll see I still need to write an essay for tomorrow OOPS hah.**

 **Freedomwriter2010**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen.

 _10 years ago. Moscow, Russia._

JPOV.

Each day I could feel my body becoming weaker and weaker. I didn't want to leave my daughter behind, I couldn't leave her behind what kind of mother would I be? I was only grateful that we were not with the Conta's anymore. We had only been here a year. Here was Russia's Royal Palace.

I had been given the chance a year ago to come into the help of the royal palace. I was getting us closer and closer to where I wanted us to be. Where I knew my daughter would be safe and looked after.

I remember the day we were in the lines, being chosen for our duties. Like usual I was placed into the kitchen, but my daughter instead of going to the princess, she was chosen by the Queen herself. Olena Belikova. I had heard her name before and had seen paintings when I was studied back with Abe. He would educate me on the monarchs across the countries.

She was said to be a kind leader, ruthless but kind. She was loved amongst the people, and I admired her as a young monarch- not even a monarch. I wish I had been given the chance as queen, but it was obviously wasn't my place.

Slowly I could feel the tears roll down my cheek, knowing that my time was coming. It made me angry that my body was giving up. I had so much more to do with Rose. Watch her grow, fend boys away from her, reunite her with her father..

Wiping the tears from my eyes, I slowly and quietly got up from the bed and grabbed my shawl and slippers. Wrapping my shawl around my shoulders, I was feeling so cold. I also grabbed the envelopes off the desk and hide them inside the pockets of my dress.

Knowing she would still be awake, I shut the door to my room and tip toed through the corridors and past the extravagant pictures hanging.

Coming upon the large oak doors, I nodded to the guard standing there. Tapping on the door, light shuffling was heard behind and then there she was. Smiling I bowed to her.

"Miss Janine, what brings you here so late in the evening?" She asked stepping aside.

"Would it be alright if I spoke with you my queen?" Giving me a warm smile, Olena opened the door a little more and gesture me in.

"Please, come in Janine, let us talk." Coming in I shut the large doors behind me.

 **( oh ho ho. * sly grin * )**

 _Current Day…_

APOV.

Shutting the door to my quarters, I couldn't help but run my hand over my hair. I was having a wonderful time visiting with the Belikovs, but there was one thing troubling me greatly.

That Girl. Who was she, and why, WHY did the gods punish me so and have her remind me exactly of Janine.

"ARGH." Walking over to the window crossing my arms, I couldn't help but stare at the stars, and close my eyes.

"Abe, you alright?" Umar's voice sounded from behind me. I nodded to no one.

"I am just feeling slightly troubled by that girl who presented those snacks tonight." Instantly Umar was by my side. "Sir.."

" You've noticed it too?" He nodded to me. Rubbing my face I shook my head.

"There is no way that servant is anyone of importance. I think its been too long since I have gone outside of the palace walls. This is how god will punish me. Every face that I come by, every person who I meet here will probably remind me of Janine. My love.." Giving a dark laugh off I stared out more. "I am being punished for making the wrong decision." Trailing off I could feel Umar squeeze my shoulder.

" It has been eighteen years Abe. But even that time will not completely heal your heart. It is alright, that is why you have me. I will always stay by you to keep ya sane." Laughing along with him, I removed the top coat I was wearing.

" Tomorrow will be a long day – let us retire for the night." Smiling Umar nodded, leading me to my room.

RPOV.

" LISSA. Its. Too. Tight." Trying to catch my breath I could feel her tightening the corest under the dress.

"Sorry Rose. I have to though. Even though the dress looked good before – it's a mandatory piece. Especially at such a banquet. It also quenches your appetite – you are there to serve food to Dimitri, eat minimal and interact only when spoken to. I promise you'll get to take it off soon enough."

Groaning, I leaned forward feeling her finish the last of the strings. We then continued to putting the fabric over my head and careful not to catch the silk and chiffon on the pins in my hair.

Looking in the mirror, Lissa was right yesterday. I did look hot.

"Lissa, wow." I told her not really comprehending. My hair had been pulled up into an extravagant bun with loose pieces that were curled. I had a light shimmer over my eyes and a light gloss over my lips as well.

Carefully I could feel Lissa raise the band onto my arm helping to billow the sleeve and have it look like it was naturally supposed to wear it.

"How long do I have to wear this band, I always feel like I'm wearing a giant sign with It on, flaunting around as a courtesan." I sighed, but quickly noticing how my bust was raised I smiled.

"My chest looks magnificent with this corset, I approve – Im hoping Dimitri approves." Winking at Lissa through the mirror she gave a laugh.

"Alright now! Lets not get frisky here, lets put your nazaar on. Itll be the final touch." Smiling I nodded to her and took the gold chain with the Nazaar hanging on it to Lissa. Coming behing me I could feel the cool like medallion like necklace press against my chest, just falling right down on my chest on the long chain we had put it on.

"Wow Rose, you look beautiful. I wish I could capture you like this for you to look back on!" I laughed,

" If only there was a device other than a paint brush right?" We giggled. Helping me off the pedestal I was standing on, she helped me into the soft crème slippers, and that was the final touch.

"Alright, lets get you to that banquet. First – off to Dimitri, so he can escort you. He is literally going to die when he sees you." I playfully hit her arm. " Don't say that – Id like to have a long life with him. Laughing we walked down hall onto the other side of the palace, leading me straight to Dimitri's door.

" this is where I leave you – please, I know you guys jump each other ever time you see each other all dolled up – but I will know if that corset comes off" Flushing a bright red she laughed and waved to me trailing back to the banquet room I assumed as she would be helping me with tonight.

How did Lissa know all of what I was doing? I had no clue but I would be lost without her. **( /don't assume anything here lolol )**

Knocking on the door I pretended to stand seductive to impress Dimitri. Smiling when the door opened I was faced with with his charming smile. " Well what a lovely gift I have been given " Standing up straight I waltz up to him and leaned into his chest.

"Did you miss me?" I asked, seeing as how we hadn't had any time together. He chuckled, his hands roaming down the sides of my body.

"I missed you more than you'll know." Dragging me into the room and shutting the door, Dimitri pressed me up against the wall, letting his lips attack my neck. I could feel how aroused he was, and it was driving me mad.

"Dimitri-" Kissing my lips I could feel his hands delicately run upand down my back resting on my bottom.

" Dimitri- I- I cant" I panted out, slightly pushing him away. Looking at me questionably, realisation crossed his features.

"Oh, Roza, Im sorry I didn't forget, I just… He trailed off pulling away. But quickly grasping his arms I kept him close. " Don't run away from me. I just need a little more time. I am still expelling my monthly from my body. I just need a little more time.." Smiling at him, he understood, my miscarriage only happening days ago.

" I understand Roza.. Please excuse me though." I knew how he was feeling and it was probably the most uncomfortable. With a fire in my eyes though I didn't let go.

"I cannot be with you, but I still can treat you tonight, your highness." I very rarely called him " your highness." Not unless we were about to do something that would send us to hell. Giving me a confused look, I used the wall as my post and pulled my dress over my knees before lowering myself to the ground.

"Roza…" He looked at me, lust evident in his eyes. Licking my lips we couldn't break our gazes.

"Just promise not to ruin my dress." Moving my hands around to the front of his trousers, I ran my hand over the bulge growing with each stroke. The things I did to him would never get old.

…

Linking my arm through Dimitri's I leaned into his side as we walked to the staircase, him leading me down careful that I didn't trip on my dress.

"Did I tell you, that you look beautiful tonight? And that if anyone thinks about looking at you in any kind of sexual way I will kill them?" Laughing outright I tightened my grip on his arm.

"You did already, three times now I think" A low growl emitted in his chest.

"Are you worried someone will sweep me off my feet Mr. Belikov? Scared your prince charming-ness isn't enough?" I laughed He just looked at me. Bringing my hand up to cup his cheek I quickly kissed him. "No one will ever take you away from me. Not now, not ever."

Kissing his cheek again we came to the doors of the banquet hall.

Dimitri, being the gentleman he is pushed the door open, letting me go ahead. It was already in full swing, looking around many people were chatting and drinking wine at the table, some standing having a good time. But I seemed to catch the gazes of people in the room, making me tighten my grip on Dimitri.

"Easy love." :he told me close to my ear. Putting on a pretty smile I walked with him to greet Olena and Viktoria.

"My dear you look absolutely gorgeous. Vasilissa does a phenomenal job on your dresses. Maybe I need her to design some for me and Viktoria." Laughing Dimitri pulled my chair out that sat next to him on his left, as he was at the head of the table and Olena sat to his right with Viktoria as well.

Which meant that the King of Turkey would be next to me along with his commander.

Hearing the door open up, we all turned our heads to see that King Ibrahim was now here.

He was wearing a royal blue tonight, a little more glamorous than his arrival outfit, but same design. The top coat and trousers which were not banded at the ankle this time. His sash seemed to get silkier eash time and his gold medallion hung low with the crest of Turkey. With our manners, we all rised and bowed in honour of the King.

"Ahh Dimitri this is definitely a banquet. It smells divine and the food isn't even served yet. Thank you for this." He looked straight at Dimitri, I now standing behind Dimitri out of the way.

Moving slightly, I seemed to catch King Ibrahims attention. "Ahh Dimitri who do you seem to be hiding behind you?" Moving to the side King Ibrahim had a clear view of me.

" Abe, have you met my lovely date for tonights dinner?" Dimitri gesture to me, letting me bow to the king. " It is nice to meet you your majesty my name is –" Lifting my head smiling, I looked up to see King Ibrahim, hopefully I was making a good impression although what I was met with , startled me.

Blazing, angry eyes.

Standing up straight now, I was caught off guard when he approached me and took hold of my necklace.

"WHERE. DID. YOU GET THIS." Shouting at me I flinched, trying to cower back but I couldn't with his death grip around my nazaar.

"W-What do you mean?!" I asked startled. Suddenly springing into action, there Dimitri was pushing Ibrahim away from me.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN." Pushing him back Dimitri stepped in front of me. His body guarding mine. Looking around Dimitri, I couldn't break eye contact with King Ibrahim. Taking another step forward Ibrahim pointed to me while turning his head.

"UMAR. CHECK MY ROOM IMMEDIATELY. If this girl has stolen my Nazaar, there will be consequences" Turning back to Dimitri he shook his head. "That Nazaar she wears on her neck. There are only two in this whole universe that look like that. That is because I had them customized for me and my wife. Now girl, tell me. WHERE did you get it!?" He roared, anger emitting from him.

Holding onto my Nazaar I could feel my body tremble. "She doesn't need to answer to you, how dare you treat my courtesan like this. I have allowed you into my home, into my country and this is how you act." Dimitri spoke in a loud voice, his accent becoming thicker with each word.

Ibrahim turned to look at Dimitri with a blazing fury. But before he could spit anymore words out, his commander was right there beside him.

"Abe, relax please. Look." Opening his palm, there was a matching necklace, identical to mine. Looking down at the necklace, to my own and back to at him I could only feel confusion. If he had these custom made…one for him and his …wife? Than how did my mom get it? Why…

A new voice sounded. " I think we should have a chat right about now, wouldn't you guys say?" Olena stood there with an amused smile on her face and hands clasped in front of her. Turning on her heel she gracefully walked toward a door and slipped from the now silent banquet hall with tons and dozens of eyes staring at us.

Not wasting another minute, I ran after her.

 **TBC.**

 **AHHHHHH THREE CHAPTERS IN A DAY. LITERALLY CANT STOP WRITING WEEEOOOO.**

 **I couldn't focus on my essay – which I really need to do now soooooo there won't be anymore updates for a couple days haha. SORRY . BUT PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME LOVE. REVIEW LIKE YOUR HEARTS DEPEND ON IT. I AM SO HYPED WHERE THIS IS HEADED. WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

 **Freedomwriter2010**


	17. Chapter 17

**I cant concentrate on my essay. This story has ruined me haha.**

 **Freedomwriter2010**

Chapter Seventeen.

If you had asked me three hours ago how I thought this night was going to go, my answer would have been completely different to what was happening right now.

Standing in the large tea room, I stood beside Dimitri closest to the door, holding onto his arm. He has followed me shortly after I had run after Olena.

King Ibrahim stood closest to the window with his commander Umar beside him, arms folded across his chest, in a stance almost like he was ready for war. His eyes a raging fury, the necklace dangling from his clenched fist hidden by his crossed arms.

Olena calmly stood in front of the fire place, staring at the portrait hanging above it. Ibrahim obviously agitated gave off a loud sigh. I could see Olena's mouth twitch? A smile perhaps? Leaning into Dimitri closer, I touched my mothers Nazaar around my neck, catching Abe's attention again, his eyes staring at the movement of my hand.

I felt like I was back under the magnifying glass with him, I was very uncomfortable and nervous. Luckily, Olena was to the rescue yet again and started speaking, having us all turn our heads to her.

" Eleven years ago, a young girl and her mother came to my Palace as a part of the selection for our help. Having just gone through a short spread of illness, we were recruiting new members. And this young woman and her seven year old daughter stood amongst the line. In my heart, I knew that they were made for our family." Turning around she stared at me.

"The night your mother passed away darling, she came to me with the biggest plot twist for my heart. I sat with her for a couple hours while she begged me to take you under my wing, to make sure you stayed safe and that you would be reunited with your family. That was her wish for me, to bring you and your other family together. But it seems that I did not have to do that part, for it happened on its own." I was confused now. What did she mean..

"Darling, you have yet to introduce yourself to Ibrahim, he knows you by the title of a courtesan. I believe you haven't the chance to greet him formally." Gesturing to him, I was oddly confused why she would bring this up at a time like this. Nodding though, I let go of Dimitri and took a step forward.

"mother!?" She put her hand up to stop Dimitri's protests. Looking ahead I bowed my head and slightly expanded my dress in a curtsy, putting a small smile on my lips.

"So sorry for my rudeness your majesty, my name is Rosemarie Mazur-Hathaway, but you can call me Rose." Lifting myself from my position I stood tall and looked at his face- which was….blank?

A laugh suddenly erupted from between his lips. A sarcastic kind of laugh. " Olena, is this some sort of trick? A Joke perhaps on someone who has struggled with their empire, fixing the pieces of their stupid sibling?" the anger was back.

Stepping back away from him I eyed him. "It is most certainly not a joke Ibrahim. Look at her." Olena told him sternly. His eyes came back to me and quickly scanned over my face, taking in my features.

"This girl is the daughter of a woman named Janine Hathaway. A woman that was once your wife." Whipping my head over to look at Olena, I couldn't help but throw my hands over my mouth. Was she actually joking? Why would she say that. My mother was a servant. She was not a ..princess ?

Olena continued. " As I was saying, the night Janine passed away. " She looked at me. " She told me all that had happened. Turkey in disarray, being sent on a boat while pregnant here to Russia. " She now looked over at King Ibrahim.

" She told me of the raid that happened in their home when Rose was two years old. And how her guard had been killed mercilessly. Along with the Sage family. She had been hiding in their safe room when It had happened. She had been kept safe.

With no means of survival, Janine did what she could – she went into work like all the other woman, in the means of protecting her daughter." Sweeping her arm she gestured at me.

"And when Janine had the opportunity, she brought Rose here when she was seven. She had only been here a year when she passed away due to what my doctors tell me is a cancer of the bone. It had shut down her body quickly. " Wetness broke me from my thoughts as I realised I was crying. I had never known how my mother had passed away, just when I woke up –she was asleep and not going to see the sun light ever again.

The tears streaming down my face now I could feel Dimitri pull me back into his side. Wrapping his one arm around me, rubbing my back.

"This young girl, I was instructed to not tell her of her origins until it was fated to be so. Janine instructed that as her final wish. She even prepared letters to give you both at this time, which I will give you in a moment. She told me that you being stubborn Abe, would not believe me, and that one thing I could say to you was this. "You have to work hard to have what you want in life, teach that to our daughter." She knew how much you believed in that. Which was why she wanted Rose to work here in the palace.

She wanted her to learn to be humble, to be gracious and to live life at a good pace. To find love and be happy. That is what she wanted for Rose. So I took her into my wing, made her personal help. If you thought I was being easy on you, I was. You are of royal blood, but I wanted you to work still doing simple tasks and chatting with me while I painted was my favorite moments. "Choking on a sob, I pulled away from Dimitri and ran to Olena wrapping my arms around her.

"You have done so much for me, taken such good care of me, taught me so much, forever my queen." Stroking my hair she made sure not to pull it from its bun. "You my darling were another daughter to me, I just had to learn how to raise you in another way." Smiling, we both gave a small laugh, her eyes brimming with tears.

"So you are telling me that my daughter has been alive this whole time, and you did not think of telling me Olena.?" Ibrahim spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.

Olena frowned. " It was not what Janine specified. She told me when the time was right, that you would both find each other. That in time it would be proper for you to me." Snorting I looked at Olena.

"You mean she wanted me to meet him by him ripping my necklace off?" I laughed out loud, having them laugh lightly with me.

"It is weird how the gods work my dear. We can only move forward from this though." Smiling through my tears, I noticed Abe looking out the window now. Palm resting against the cool surface.

Walking over to him, I placed my hand on his shoulder – Umar watching me closely as I did so.

Looking at his face I could see the tears. " Why are you crying?" I asked him. He just shook his head.

" I feel as though I failed your mother, and you. It took me eighteen years before I got to discover you, and I was too late to see Janine.. my love." Sighing he looked at me.

" You look just like her. Her facial structure, her attitude" He laughed. " But you have my taste in clothing and my hair and eye colour. You truly are my daughter.." suddenly, he was wrapping his arms round me, embracing me while spoke in another language I recognized immediately from my mother. Turkish.

"Seni çok seviyorum kızım" He spoke smiling as he did so. Smiling at his words, I spoke back to him I sending smiles onto everyone elses faces in the room.

"Ve seni seviyorum ... baba" Pulling back from him I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at my Nazaar. Holding his up he showed me the matching other.

" I got these for your mother and I the day of our wedding. When I saw it on you, I thought that you had taken mine – I am sorry for the outburst Rosemarie." Holding my hand up. " Don't worry about about it, please call me Rose. No need to be so formal old man." Shock registered on my face form calling him that and before I knew it he had a hearty laugh.

" Will do, " Walking back over to Dimitri, I stood by his side, feeling a little awkward and not really knowing what to talk about or do now that I knew my father was King Ibrahim.

Thinking about that made my head spin.. what did that mean for me? Was I to leave Russia? What was my title? What was going to happen…

Olena clapped her hands together. " Alright. Now that we have cleared a bit of the water, we have a dinner waiting for us to eat. More details to come from this can come tomorrow, lets not be rude and enjoy our meal and simply talk." Dimitri and I nodded, taking my hand he went tolead me to the door when Abe cleared his throat.

"One more thing I have to ask before we leave. What is this about Rose being your Courtesan?" Back to crossing his arms his death glare back on his face and not directed at me this time, but at Dimitri.

Oh no.

 **TBC.**

 **WHOOP WHOOP A little short for this chapter, BUT I NEEDED TO GET IT OUT CAUSE YEAH. These ideas kept floating and before I knew it was consuming my whole brain. Like now I can possibly write my Alexander the Great Essay – if you have any input on military influences for Alexander the Great LEMME KNOW. I need some help haha.**

 **REVIEWWWWW PLEASE.**

 **Freedomwriter2010**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay – So I have one paper due tomorrow and a presentation tonight , but here I am writing this chapter for you guys ! its been a little under a week so I thought I would update a little earlier for you and probably continue the streak. HERE YOU GO! Sorry its short, but I needed this filler!**

 **Freedomwriter2010**

Chapter Eighteen.

It had taken eighteen years to meet my father, but it had only taken me ten seconds to grab Dimitri's arm and run away from him.

Laughing as we ran down the hall from where my new found father was with Olena, Dimitri in my grasp, we ended up at the doors to the banquet hall once more trying to catch our breath.

"Roza, you do know we will have to answer that question as soon as we see him again. All I could do was take a deep breath in and release a shaky exhale.

"I know, but I rather prolong it as long as possible. I don't know if I can have that chat with a man I have just met." Looking back at Dimitri I couldn't help but stare at him in shock.

"Dimitri, did I really just meet my father, the man my mother loved so much. Is he actually a king- the king of Turkey?" I stood there looking at Dimitri trying to see if this had all been a big joke, if I was being pranked? But all he did was take my hand and rub it gently nodding.

"I am afraid so Roza, but King Ibrahim is a wonderful man - aside from his temperament." He chuckled. "other than his outburst tonight, he is a kind man." Bringing my hand to his lips he gave a gentle kiss and set it back beside me.

Opening the doors for us, we were introduced back into the banquet hall, everyone looking at us with small smiles – probably a little intimidated by the recent outburst. Guiding to my seat, I happily followed behind Dimtiri now that we could move past what had happened for a little while.

Soon after Olena came in escorted by King Ibrahim. They as well came to their respected seats alongside me and Dimitri.

Dinner was fantastic, the cooks and Mikhail had made a beautiful menu. We had been provided with seafood from our neighbouring countries, pastries had been made, fruits from the tropical places of the world, and much much more.

Sitting back after eating, tea was being served and Mikhail's famous black bread was being placed in the middle of the table for everyone to nibble on with their coffee and tea.

I could feel Dimitr's hand rubbing the top of my thigh gently, the feeling was electrifying. Smiling I could feel my body becoming warmer and then a voice sounded, making it feel like a bucket of cold water was dumped over me, removing all dirty thoughts from my mind.

"So Rose, I was wondering, if tomorrow I might be able to take you away from Dimitri here and spend some time ..ahem.. time?" He asked a little shyly rubbing the back of his neck, Abe, looked away. He was feeling awkward not have knowing me for eighteen years had put much of a distance in between of us.

Turning towards him, I gave a big smile to reassure him that I was more than willing to get to know him.

"Of course, I'd love to. We can go for a horseback ride or even the gardens." Realising what tomorrow was though..

" Oh I do have a meeting with the council though…" Trailing off I looked back at Dimitri and Olena who were in their own conversation.

"Oh? Meeting with the council? Why?" He asked, clasping his hands together on the table, the gold rings on his fingers gleaming in the light.

"Oh umm. Well.. I have to meet with them to officially be courted to Dimitr… to gain my title of ..erm..courtesan?" I trailed my voice a little letting it lower so maybe he wouldn't catch that.. but apparently he did.

"Courtesan." He said looking at me, his face darkening a little. The word had come off the tip of his tongue with disdain. "And why are you becoming a courtesan?" He asked me, it was like his brown eyes could stare into my soul.

"Umm.. Well. " I didn't even know how to tell him when the council was sitting here, could I just outright say I loved Dimitri? Wouldn't it raise suspicion?

"Because I chose her to become my courtesan Abe." Dimitri's voice sounded from behind me once more with confidence. This time not drawing attention from the people around us.

"I chose her to become my courtesan, as you would know we are allowed to have them" He looked at Ibrahim, my father, lightly squeezing my shoulder.

"I have had the privilege to learn about Roza over the past four weeks, and I grew up seeing her as help to my mother, and have had her by my side since she was eight years old. Getting to see her grow into a beautiful young woman and a beautiful soul- I knew that I wanted her by my side. " He said it with such dominance and love I couldn't help but bite my lower lip.

My father just sat there his hand now swirling the wine that sat in his glass. A small smirk raised to his lips.

"You surely don't think I am going to sit here, and let that happen now do you?" He asked raising his eyebrows bringing the glass to his lips now.

Dimitri sat silent waiting, as did I waiting for a reply to justify this. I couldn't believe this. I had just met him, and I knew Iw as his daughter but…

Setting the glass down his eyes turned back to us. "Rosemarie is my daughter. Rosemarie Mazur. PRINCESS of Turkey. No matter how long she has been hidden away from my country- you couldn't have thought that I would allow her into a status so low.." his last few words coming out as a growl, taking Dimitri back a bit.

"She will not be going through with the courting process. My daughter will not be your …your _whor_ e." Staring at him I couldn't believe he had just said that.

"Sir… with all due respect I .." Here it came. " I love your daughter too much to be more than my casual _fuc_ k."

"Dimitri Belikov!" Olena's voice attacked us, Dimitri didn't care, continuing.

"I love her, and I will do anything to keep her by my side, which is exactly why this process has occurred." Dimitri stated blatantly. Abe's eyebrows rose once more.

" You love my daughter? Before I came and stated her title just now, you honestly were in love with your palace help?" He looked Dimitri questioning this motive. I couldn't help but hold my breath while both stared each other down.

"Yes sir, I do love her. And in order for me to keep her by my side, I wanted her as a courtesan, _my_ courtesan" Dimitri's hand moved to mine giving it another squeeze, rubbing his thumb pad over my hand , showing onto the table.

Ibrahim laughed startling us both out of our moment.

"You two have been sneaking around haven't you?" He asked leaning his arm on the tables edge, leaning his his head on his fist.

"It is quite clear that this has been going on longer than a month. So when did you truly meet each other and realise your feelings?" Looking at him horrified at this revelation, we looked at each other before another voice sounded from across the table.

"Yes I would like to know this answer as well your majesty, considering this courting process was supposed to be on terms that they were newly acquainted with each other." Victor sounded with Ella beside him, as both were on the council. At this point the other elders apart of the process had turned their attention to us as well.

What a great tea time.

Dimitri turned to me and on his face I knew that we had to come clean finally. I opened my mouth to speak, but Dimitri just shook his head and smiled. Letting me know he would handle what he could.

"I started the affair between Rose and I about a year ago. My first encounter with her, having her spill my wine down the front of me left me enamoured with her. And I pursued her through notes and flowers." Looking at me I couldn't help but blush under his gaze and hold his hand tighter.

"We began seeing each other more and more around the palace, and I would make sure that I would bump into her around. Purposely seeing her. I was the one to pursue this relations. Lucky for me, she returned the same feelings" kissing my cheek I could hear the gasps.

Abe's laugh filled the air. His eyes looking almost…sad?

"My boy, that is lovely to hear. That someone loves my daughter as much as you do, and that you would do anything for her. But I am afraid that I will have to be the bearer of bad news for you two." Looking at him questionably Umar spoke beside him.

"This courting will be ended. It is clear that you both have broken rules of Russia's royal advisors in courting. Not only that - but Rose. Princess Mazur as the daughter to his Royal Majesty, Ibrahim Mazur and late princess Janine Hathaway, you will be travelling back to Turkey with his Majesty and I in five days' time"

Excuse me?

 **TBC**

 **HERE YOU ARE. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER. I have a presentation tonight LORD HELP ME. Save my soul I am so scared right now. UGH. I just want to pass.**

 **THANKS. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

 **Freedomwriter2010**


	19. Chapter 19

**Whelp. So my teacher moved my presentation to my last class of the semester – which is next week! Haha. I was soo nervous today only to find out I have to go through this feeling once more next week! Haha, oh well I just sat here in my three hour lecture figuring out which direction I wanted this story to go in. ( don't be inspired by my bad study habits) Also you might not like me very much by the end of this chapter. I apologize in advance.**

 **ENJOY.**

 **Freedomwriter2010**

Chapter Nineteen.

I was still shell shocked. I was still sitting in the banquet hall, even hours later.

After King Ibrahim declared me as his how should I say… Property, he had graciously excused himself with Umar and both had thanked everyone for the dinner in his honour. He had given me a " Im sorry" kind of look and left.

In the moments after he had left Dimitri's council had been on their feet in an uproar. Both advisors swarming over to us in a fit. Dimitri stood in front of me protectively as some of the advisors pointed their finger in my face, telling ME how I had disgraced and embarrassed them in this courting process – like it was all my fault and I was corrupting their prince.

Olena had intervened and settled them down, telling them it was inappropriate to be acting as such. Telling them to go sit in the meeting hall with her she ushered them, waving Dimitri with her. She had a small smile on her face at me, but what was she feeling? Had I betrayed her trust? Did she already know? What was Olena thinking? All of this was making my stomach hurt.

Dimitri had kissed my forehead, telling me he would come back for me, but that had been three hours ago.

I couldn't think straight. Everything happened so fast, and then Abe, that old man had pulled a fast one on me and now…now I was being taken away from my home…from olena.. from Dimitri.

Putting a hand to my chest I could feel the tightening of it, constricting at the thought of leaving Dimitri here in Russia. And I was to travel with the King of Turkey for crying out loud, back to Turkey. I was to be a princess.. A princess..

Holy shit. How was I supposed to be a princess when I had been cleaning sheets my whole life?

I had no clue how, or knew the first thing on being a princess, or ruling a country. I didn't want that life. I wanted to be with Dimitri!

I could feel the silent tears falling down my face dropping onto the fabrics of my chest and the tops of my breast. It wasn't fair. Why wasn't I able to live here and be happy! Why did he have to be so cruel, and take me away from everything I knew.

"Roza?" Looking up from my hands that fiddled with the fabric of my dress, I was met with deep brown pools of brown that swam with sadness. Dimitri.

Jumping up from my chair I ran into his open arms, burying my face into his chest. I could feel his arms wrapping around me, holding onto me tightly.

"Milaya…. I am sorry. I am so, so sorry." He kept voicing to me, over and over into my neck. Confused I pulled back to look at his face that was also mixed with a couple tears.

" What do you mean Dimitri.. Why are you sorry?" Looking away he shook his head.

"They are making me let you go… I am not allowed to have you here." More bad news after some already. I didn't know how much more I could take.

Tears streaming faster I shook my head. " What do you mean? What do you mean Dimitri – they're making you let me go?!" Raising my voice with each word, a hiccup took over my breathing, being so upset and blinded with tears.

"What do you mean.." It came as an inaudible whisper.

"My council had Ibrahim join us after we talked for what seemed like hours on its own. I was run down with explanations and how I had disgraced this country, that I had soiled my title by sneaking around with a servant girl. That my father would be disappointed.

When Abe joined us.. I fought with him. Explaining that I loved you- that I needed you, that I want you to be my queen.." He smiled at me, capturing my eyes with his. " I told him that no one else had caught my heart like you had, and that he couldn't take you away from me. But refused." Sighing he led us to a chair, and I sitting on his lap nuzzled my head into him, holding him.

"He told me that by blood and title you were Princess to Turkey. You were of royalty. That you were his. Turning more politically, I told him you had been born here, that literally you were a citizen of this country and could not be taken away without permission, without cause. But it came down to the point that he will fight for you." His hand rubbing circles on my back stopped. I waited but nothing was said.

"And…?"

" He told me he would start a war against Russia under the cause that I was keeping Turkey's princess hostage." His voice coming out choked. Sitting up straight and turning my body to look at him, I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"I even asked him to allow you to marry me under the title of you being Turkey's princess and he said no." Dimitri just looked at me. Fury raging through my veins now, I carefully got off Dimitri's lap and with a fast pace headed to the one person who was going to regret his actions so much, that he should be worried about the hell I would unleash. If I was truly this mans daughter, he dare not hurt me mentally and physically.

"Rose!?" I could hear Dimitri calling me as he fast walked, his long legs carrying him closer and closer to me, and then I felt his hand grasp my wrist.

" Rose! What are you doing?" He asked me pleading with his eyes. Yanking my arm from his grasp I turned around and headed to the staircase leading to the guest quarters.

" Rose!? You cannot change his mind – I cannot change his mind Milaya" Grabbing my wrist again He pulled me back, spinning me to face him. Without talking another word, he pulled my body to his holding me, without me realising it I noticed that I was now crying.

Slamming my fist against his chest I struggled against his grasp. This couldn't be. Abe, that old man was not going to get away with this. I would not allow it.

My sobs grew louder, but my hits against Dimitri grew weaker. I did not want him to stop me, I wanted to go up there and give him a piece of my mind. Crying now, my legs going numb, I could feel myself lowering, Dimitri coming with me to kneel on the cool tiles of the floor.

Kneeling on the floor he just held me as I cried. If my mom was not dead, would she allow this? Would any of this happened? Why was I not allowed to stay. WHY? But realisation was coming to my mind, the true reason that this was happening and how Abe was probably feeling.

We stayed like that for a few more minutes before Dimitri pulled away from me, taking his thumbs and wiping the tears under my eyes. Kissing my forehead he smiled at me. " I will figure a way out, I will figure a way out to keep you here. To receive his blessings. Nothing can take you away from me, remove the bonds from us. I will fight- literally- if I have to." His eyes had that promise in them, true Russian prince. I was his.

Cupping his face I shook my head, pulling a confused face to his beautiful features.

"No war. Please. " I whispered watching him understand. I wanted Russia to stay peaceful, I would not be the cause of death.

"I will always be with you here," Placing my hand on his chest, I could feel his heartbeat, pulse steadily. Smiling I leaned my head on his chest sadly, and sighed.

"We will be together again, everything happens for a reason. If I leave with him.."

"You will not go Roza!" Dimitri angrily stated, but putting my palm up to quiet his anger he stared at me, breathing a bit heavier now.

"listen, if I am to go with him to Turkey- I promise I will come back to you. I understand to a degree why he wants me back Dimitri. I was whisked away from him before I was born. He has lost my mother before reuniting with her, he has to learn about me and who I am. I know…that had I given birth to our child… If I hadn't miscarried.." Choking up again, I could feel Dimitri's hand move to my stomach over my own hand, a sad look in his eyes.

"I know that I would do anything to reunite with them had they been taken away from me and hidden in the physical world." I told him looking into his eyes.

He nodded. " I do not want to let you go through with this Milaya.. You are the beauty and happiness in my life.."I smiled choked up by his words. " As you are to me,…Well maybe not beauty but the joy in mine as well." We laughed quietly.

Standing up he carefully helped me to my feet and guided me to the steps of the grand staircase leading to the royal chambers of the palace.

"Dimitri.. we cannot." He shook his head.

"I just want to hold you tonight, and they already know that you and I have been around each other. Mind as well stir the pot a little more." Winking at me, I laughed again following behind me, taking in the feeling of his hand. He was my home.

 **OLENA POV.**

My head hurt, my heart was heavy. Rose and Dimitri had been behind all of our backs? Mine as well.

I knew from the moment in the garden they were a good match, and I had an idea they were seeing each other behind our backs – but for that long!? For a year or so now?

They were truly in love, I knew that much. And now, now I was going to have to watch my sons heart break, and the woman he loved taken away from him and there was nothing I would be able to do about it.

After our meeting tonight I was exhausted, I had been in my art gallery looking at pictures. Feeling the strokes of the dry paint, trying to feel that happiness I had felt when they were painted.

Alexander. Why weren't you here to solve this? Why weren't you here to help our son when I would not be able to? To fix this mess.

Sighing, I slipped from the art gallery, shutting the door with a soft click, and locking the door as I left. My room was sacred and I permitted no one in without me.

Walking back to my room, lost in my thoughts I could start to hear crying and yelling coming to the balcony that overlooked the main entrance. Minding my own business I kept moving until I recognized the voices. Curious to know what Rose and Dimitri were talking about – or more like arguing about I concealed myself within the shadows of the balcony.

But what I heard broke my heart.

"….he has to learn about me and who I am. I know…that had I given birth to our child… If I hadn't miscarried.." Placing a hand over my mouth I listened on to my son and Rose grieve for a few more moments, and confess their love for each other. Not being able to listen to anymore sadness, and feeling like I was listening into a private moment I quickly walked to my room, shutting the door behind me.

She had been pregnant!? They were already connected mind, body and souls.

Going to bed with a lot of my mind, I closed my eyes not knowing if even I could change the mind of Ibrahim Mazur.

 **TBC.**

 **OH HELLO. YUP. HERES ANOTHER ONE. SO QUICKLY AFTER HAHA.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this! Leave your feedback and let me know what you are feeling and thinking right now!**

 **Freedomwriter2010**


	20. Chapter 20

**OKAY. SO. I just wanted to make this announcement because we have hit chapter twenty! I think this is a great milestone in writing a story – to get that far ahead, and we are still going strong! I just want to say thank you to the people that read Royal Affair, who haven't given up on it when I disappeared for a couple months, and didn't update frequently. You all have such beautiful reviews for me and I literally push myself to write chapters when I see my email fill with reviews – it really is a motivation booster!**

 **From May to now, Royal Affair has had 226 Reviews, 85 Follows, 158 Favorites, AND 15,259 VIEWS! Thank you, THANK YOU SO MUCH. Even if I only have 10 views, I love you all just as much to take the time and read our favorite pairing of Romitri am I right? Or am I right? Haha. OKAY. Let us move forward with this chapter, I am hoping to have quite a bit more of chapters, my goal is to have this story hit over 100k words! So lets see if I can make that happen! OKAY. Enough announcement , ONWARD.**

 **Freedomwriter2010**

Chapter Twenty.

The next couple of days seemed to rush past me, I guess it didn't help that I was in a daze half the time.

Dimitri had approached Abe numerous times. Had pleaded with him, had told him that I was going to willingly go back with him to Turkey. It had been decided that in less than two days now, I would be travelling to Turkey.

I was terrified.

My father, I definitely knew where I came to be so stubborn from. He wouldn't move his decision. And I couldn't understand why? We had strolled through the gardens the day after the banquet in his honour, and not much had come from it. All it had been was an awkward walk, me and him pretty much speaking at the wrong moments. I had told him of my times with my mother and what I could remember, he had silently stood by me overlooking the scenery, just listening.

He told me how much he missed me, how much the people of Turkey would be to hear that the daughter to their once young prince was alive and well and would be reunited. He told me of my room, how it was being set up while we were hear, and that I would fall in love with it.

Which may be true, but as much as I would love my home, my original home country, it would feel empty. Empty without someone to share it with.

Sighing I ran my hands over the banisters along the balcony edge, overseeing the main entrance. People bustling around, my father's soldiers who had accompanied him, mingling with the soldiers of Russia. Smiling, I loved seeing unity, seeing friendship and two countries coming together. This would end though, this harmony would end if I fought to stay.

What if I ran? Looking at the grand entrance, the large oak doors staring me right in the face. What if I casually walked out them, got on my horse and rode away. Dimitri would find me? Would my father find me? I did not want to go…but I knew it was a fair choice. A fair choice for King Ibrahim, I was his daughter, one whom he had never gotten to love, gotten to raise and be a father too. It was fair for him..

But Dimitri.. No matter how hard I tried my mind always wandered back to Dimitri. How could I leave him? Was his heart breaking as much as mine was?

What a silly question, of course he was. But …would he wait?

They were forcing marriage onto him, they wanted their prince to marry to be able to keep the Russian Empire stable, to bring peace and prosperity. How long would I be gone for? Two months? Four? A year? How long I did not know, but I did not know how long his council would let him remain wifeless.

But I still wasn't being approved and blessings weren't given from my father. Did I really need his blessings? I didn't have them before? Maybe we could run off and start our own kingdom. Maybe China would let us produce a new state. A diverse state of Euro-middle east. What a life that would be.

Sighing and leaving on the banister, I gasped feeling strong arms wrap their way around my torso, my heart fluttering feeling soft kisses on my neck. I let myself melt into the body that I had grown to know and love.

"Dimitri…" I smiled feeling the smile of his lips on my neck.

"Roza… What are you thinking about?" He asked, standing us up straight and placing his arms around me tighter. I couldn't help but lean further into his warmth.

I shook my head. " I am thinking about everything unfortunately, thinking about Turkey, and here and you and my father and how utterly confused I am." Swivelling to turn against him, I looked up smiling with a laugh bubbling on my lips at the thought.

"I was thinking about how we should go live in a corn palace. I was thinking about the stocks I had planted here, and how I wouldn't see them blossom. I had planted corn. Maybe we should make a corn palace, and live there by ourselves. Run away and make our own empire." Laughing I got on my tippy toes to place my lips on his, having him reciprocate the movement I smiled and could feel his laugh vibrate his body.

"Roza, my Roza.." while in the midst of our gaze I could see his eyes glaze over with an intensity that I had only seen a couple times before. And in that moment, we didn't care about status, we didn't care of rules we were purely in love with one another and we were going to spend our last days with each other connecting mind, body and soul.

Taking my hand, slowly he walked with me, leading me to his quarters. There was nowhere I would rather be, than in his arms, than capturing his heart.

Leading me into his room, he locked the door behind him and his eyes roamed over me. His hand reaching out to stroke the side of my cheek, slowly trailing it down my arm, and then down the curvature of my body, my hips and slowly his touch lifted off of the one thigh. Closing my eyes I just wanted to remember this sensation, this intensity, and this love.

"So beautiful.." He murmured, capturing my lips in his. Once more this man had taken my breath away. Biting my lips, our tongues battled for dominance, I could feel my arms wrap around his neck automatically, as his slid around to my back, one trailing off and to my hair to remove it from its binding.

Carefully he pulled the elastic from my hair, letting it cascade down my back. Chills ran through my spine as the feeling of his fingers grazed the base of my neck.

In a quick moment I didn't even see coming, Dimitri had scooped me up, my legs now wrapping around his waist, his hands both supporting me under my butt. Giggling, I could feel him as he walked, probably headed towards the bed. And not to my surprise, only moments later I could feel him gently lower me onto a softer surface. Embracing us both as he crawled onto the bed over me.

Our lips still had yet to loose contact, and as out of breath as I was I didn't want to lose him .

Finally though, breaking away for air, I felt him lean his forehead onto my, hi still support himself to hover over me, both of us our chests rising and falling like we had ran a marathon.

"I don't want to lose this, I don't want to never be able to feel you. All of you.." He whispered, meant for my ears only. Kissing him again, I could feel it warm up ten times. Soon we were battling against each other, slipping our garments off. Carefully getting off the bed, to help in the removal of my dress, I walked in front of Dimitri, who now sat on the edge of the bed, and very slowly unlaced the corset strings in the back of my dress, loosening it with each passing second.

His gaze filled with lust, watched me, eyes trailing over my body, taking in my form in front of him. Smirking I could see his fingers twitch in excitement, and the front of his pants grow tighter.

Finally, the strings had been loosened, and agonizingly slow I let it drop from my body, over my shoulders, over my breast and past my hips letting my dress pool in a heap of fabric at my feet.

In this moment, I had never felt so bare, so vulnerable to Dimitri. The way his eyes looked over me with such an intensity. Walking slowly over to him, to stand right in front of him, I noticed that he was bare in the midst of our scramble to remove clothing, I had been successful with him, he just did the rest for me.

Looking up at me, the moment his hands grasped my bare hips I couldn't help but smile and place my hands over his. Lowering my head to his ear I kissed the side of his cheek before climbing onto his lap. Straddling so both legs moved over his, placing our cores so close to each other, making me feel warm and impatient.

Holding him closer I didn't have to say a word before his mouth attacked my left breast, suckling and nipping at the hard bud peaking in satisfaction. Without warning an audible moan left my mouth, making me intertwine my fingers into his hair, leaning him forward and pressing his face into my chest.

His other hand kneading my right breast with a consistency that was going to make me burst before we even began.

"Dimitri," I breathed out, my head was swimming and this feeling, I needed him, I wanted _more._

"Please, please..." I breathed again. I could feel his smirk and it only left me wanting him more than ever.

"Please what Roza.." He asked switching from my left to right side, sucking and nipping.

"I- I need you right now. Please.." And without another word, I could feel him take my hips and align his member that had sitting between us, waiting as I was.

Taking my lips against his, he captured them in a moment of rough kissing, I would surely have swollen lips tomorrow- but I could care less.

Without hesitation, he thrust his hips upwards, causing me to cry out at the intrusion of my body. I could feel him widening me, I could feel him pulsing.

Just sitting there like that I held onto him. Wrapping my arms securely around him, I could hear him breathing deeply, controlling himself. Laying my head on his shoulder I kissed the crook of his neck, sucking for a few moments, feeling the electrifying pressure that was emitting from my lower half.

"Dimitr…" moaning into his neck I could feel his hands tighten around me, and then he started moving his hips, thrusting in and out of me, creating such a friction my eyes could barely see straight.

His grunts matched my moans and by no means were we quiet. If I was going to leave, everyone was going to know that I was as they say 'impure' and that I would marry no one else. I was tarnished now as a princess, no royal family would want their son to marry me.

"Dimitri, " I gasped out, feeling him move faster and faster, holding tightly onto me as our skin slapped against each other. It was slightly erotic hearing out skin come together, in such a fast movement. My hips were burning sitting in this position, but all I could think about was how deep and hard Dimitri was pushing into me.

Feeling my climax coming I started to push my hips down to meet his thrusts, causing him to groan in pleasure and hitch his breath.

"Dimitri – I –I ." I couldn't finish my sentence, my breath was lost. Knowing I was going to come, I closed my lips onto the skin of his shoulder and lightly bit down.

"Roza, come with me ,milaya." And with a final thrust, my body let go. It was so powerful that my legs shook, and I could feel him pulse, releasing inside of me.

Staying like that, all you could hear was the sound of our breathing in the room, the sweat of our bodies giving the atmosphere a humidity around us.

Gently, Dimitri guided us to lay back, him still sheathed within me, and now I laying on top of him. I didn't want this moment to end. Laying my head on his chest, I could feel his heart beating, lulling me into our memories of the past year.

Slowly I closed my eyes, both of us not saying a word, nor moving, and I hoped that he wouldn't noticed the lone tear that travelled from my eye, dropping on his chest. I had never felt more wanting of something, or someone than him. But our parting was coming fast and all I could do was enjoy the time I had left with him.

 **TBC.**

 **HEH. WELLL I THOUGHT. It would be nice for a fluffy chapter, and hopefully I was able to convey the emotional and loving part both of them have. I have always thought of Dimitri and Rose as a strong, love bound couple and in my eyes both are connected so strongly it has to be conveyed! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS AND MAKE SURE TO REVIEW AND YEAH REVIEW what you would like to see, or think might happen!**

 **Happy Thanksgiving for my American neighbours tomorrow!**

 **Freedomwriter2010**


	21. Chapter 21

**NOT GONNA LIE. Writers block hit my head these past couple of weeks - so if this chapter lacks – I do apologize. Also I just did three of my four history finals and wow. My brain hurts ahaha. ENJOY THOUGH. This will be short because I split the chapter in half because I needed to. I HOPE YALL UNDERSTAND**

 **Freedomwriter2010**

Chapter 21.

The past two nights had been my favorite. The last two days had been my worst.

I was constantly angry, sad in the daytime and the only time I was happy was laying in Dimitri's arms. We had been constantly pleading with Abe and Olena to let me stay in Russia, but Abe refused, and was adamant that I would not stay here . That I would go with him, that my courtesan days were over and that it was my responsibility to take on my position as Princess of Turkey.

I was scared, and standing here overlooking the plains of Russia, made me even more upset to know in a few hours, I would be travelling down the waters where I would leave for my new home. As if I could ever really think of it as my home.

Strong arms wrapped around my torso and a strong smell of cologne washed over me.

"Do not be sad Milaya. We have done all that we can. If I have to I will come for you personally. I will find you, after all it will be easy to know now." His humour was heard, but I could also hear the pain in his voice lacing in and out.

Laying my hands over his I couldn't help but lean my head back, and I could feel the salty tears making their way down my face, feeling cooled in the slight breeze.

"I do not want to go. I do not want to leave, to be a princess. I hate him and I've only just met him." Keeping my eyes closed I could feel him sigh against me.

"Do not say that Milaya, you do not hate him already, as you said you have just met him. He is doing what he knows, and that is taking you back to your homeland. I cannot say my father would have done the opposite of Abe. He would have acted in the same manner had Viktoria or Sonya or Karolina been in Turkey, well and alive after believing them to be dead." Gently he kissed my neck.

"Tonight when you sail off, I will be there to see you off. I will hold you, and when Russia holds its winter ball, I will make sure you are here. With me, back at home." By this point the tears were falling faster than ever. I was a complete mess.

"Dimitri…" I sniffled clutching his arms now, him kissing my neck gently, just holding me.

Not only was I leaving him, but Olena..Lissa. God Lissa was supposed to be married. Would I get to be a witness to that? My best friend. When I had told her yesterday, she had broken down, and all I could do was promise her I would be back. I had grown with her, my hands not delicate anymore – my skin not that soft delicate tan, but darker with my days in the sun. I was not a princess, I did not know how Abe would turn me into one.

"Roza, let me bathe you one last time. Let me be with you one last time." Turning my body into Dimitris, I let him take me away to our separated room.

…

Smoothing down my dress, I slipped my feet into the slippers waiting for me. This was it, I was travelling away from Russia. I was to leave with Abe – who really was a great guy and I did get along with him when we weren't arguing. But I had come to terms about why he was doing this. And maybe, maybe this was in my best interest.

Turning around seeing Dimitri's back facing me as he dressed a small smile graced my lips. Knowing that I had the chance to love, to know love and to have something close to my heart was much more than I could have ever asked for. Feeling my stare, Dimitri turned to face me, taking a deep breath he walked over to me, and grabbed my cloak for me, throwing it around my shoulders and tying it in the front.

" Come, they must be waiting for us." He said, his voice suddenly very quiet. Not trusting my voice I could only nod following him through the oak doors that I had loved walking through.

The palace was quiet. Almost knowing of my departure. Holding Dimitri's large hand we walked slowly, I think he was walking slower than normal. I would be back though, I would adjust and be just fine. Hearing voices now, I looked up to see we had come upon the top of the staircase, Dimitri gently leading me down. But what I saw made my tears well.

The people I had grown up with, line the hall. Mikhail, Adrian, Olena standing beside Abe. Christian and also Lissa stood there… Lissa dressed to leave as well? Releasing Dimitri's hand, I skipped down the rest of the stairs and quickly ran over to Lissa who had a smile across her face.

Holding her shoulders I looked her over my eyes wide and probably looking like they were confused as she let out a laugh.

"You don't think you were going to leave me behind do you?" She told me, tears welling in her eyes as well. Placing my hand over my mouth I shook my head for more than one reason. In disbelief and Christian.

"Lissa.. you and Christian!?" I asked her eyes closing and a grin over her face, but before she could talk Christian stepped in. "She has to come back, which means you have to come back with her. This way we know you will be okay."

"You guys make it sound like shes going into a suicide mission?" Abe asked quirking his eyebrows causing us to laugh. Grabbing her hands I smiled. "Thank you." And that was all I needed to say before she embraced me. She was the sister I never had. "Nothing is going to take you away. Who else is suppose to get you up in the morning, no one else will dare to do that."

Next to approach me was Mikhail, who held a cloth folded over a bowl.

"I know how much you eat.." Slapping his arm quickly he gave a hearty laugh " and I know how much you wanted Baklava, so I made you a batch that I was proud of." Handing the bowl over, I passed it to Dimitri who stood behind me before throwing my arms around Mikhail.

"Thank you, for everything." I could feel his arms wrap around me. "Your mother would have been so happy to have seen this day, the day that you took the title that rightfully belonged to you." He told me, kissing my forehead and stepping back.

My chest hurt seeing all the familiar faces but amongst them, they showed smiles. Walking over to Olena she smiled and gave me a hug, squeezing me tightly, Viktoria coming up behind me and squishing me.

"Roza! I will miss you, but I do hope you will come back to our Winter Ball. Please visit us!" Viktoria said into my back, making me nod in answer.

Pulling back I looked at Olena, tears now rolling down my face.

"My Roza, who will I paint now? And talk to when you are gone?" She said brushing the tears off my cheeks. Laughing slightly I looked at our feet.

"You my dear were meant for greater things, and I hope to see you back here this winter if Abe consents to it." Turning to it, I could seeing her giving him a stern look, as in saying he better agree which he smiled to.

"Of course Olena, she will be allowed back."

"Good, I expect to see you in three months Roza, I wish you safe travels my darling, it has been a pleasant time watching you grow into the young lady you are now." Hugging her again I pulled back knowing I had to do the worst goodbye.

Turning I was meant with deep brown eyes. Looking away he cleared his throat. " I will escort you out to the horses." Nodding ,I grabbed his hand and let him lead me, Lissa following behind, but still giving us distance along with Christian.

Leaving through the main entrance I couldn't help the sob that left my lips stopping us suddenly.

Feeling the muscled arms wrap around me, I buried my face into his chest, staining his jacket.

"Milaya, we will meet again, promise me one thing though?" I looked up to him waiting.

"Wait for me. Promise me you'll wait for me. You are _mine_." He said bringing his lips closer to mine. Finding my voice very lightly I replied to his wishes.

"Yes." And that's when I felt his lips take over mine, driving us into a passionate kiss that was broken too fast by someone making their presence known.

"Son, it is time for me to take my daughter now." Abes voice sounded around us, and with that Dimitri gave me one last hug, kissing my neck.

"Remember, wait for me." And that was the last thing that I heard from Dimitri before I turned and with Lissa's help boarded into an elegant carriage made for a king.

Holding Lissa's hand, I looked at her smiling as my heart broke just a little bit the further we moved away from the palace. What was in store for the next few months I had no idea, but I knew it was a new adventure.

 **TBC**

 **WHOOP WHOOP.. It looks like I just ended this story BUT FEAR NOT I DID NOT. BUT I DO HAVE PLANS IN THIS LITTLE SAGA. The next 20 or so chapters will be Rose's time in ISTANBUL TURKEY, and the 20 after that, well I guess you'll have to continue reading to find out. YASSSS**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **FREEDOMWRITER2010**


	22. Chapter 22

**HEY EVERYONE. MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY NEW YEAR. I cannot believe that 2016 IS GOOONE FOREVER NOW. I also started this story last year and hopefully I can get back into it now that I have started my second semester in my second year of college. I have a new job, and new course load so I am excited to see if how much free time I have to work on this story. I have come across some writers block though so make sure to leave a review, I am struggling in the direction I want this to go and yeah. SO DEFINITELY REVIEW!**

 **Alright, I know you have been waiting for a new chapter, and this one will be the transition chapter of Rose in Istanbul, in her new home. I know you all want Dimitri and Rose together, but fret not, also there was a typo haha I wrote 20 chapters, but really I meant to put 10 lolol. OKAY. ONWARD.. Also I am really sorry about the delay, its my life haha.**

 **Freedomwriter2010**

Chapter 22.

"Rose, why do you think they make us sail around on the waters instead of travelling on land, wouldn't it cut it back by a week?" Lissa asked taking a sip of her tea as we sat on a cushioned love seat inside the cabin on deck. Abe was in a study somewhere on the ship.

We had been sailing for about two weeks now, and about a couple more days at that. Shrugging my shoulders I leaned back into the cushions and closed my eyes. I was exhausted. Constantly dreaming and never feeling like I was asleep.

"Rose? Are you okay?" Lissa asked me placing her hands on my knee. Looking at her I just smiled.

"I don't know Lissa, I honestly just want to be in Turkey and see how it plays out. Just a few months right? I know I can do it. And this long boat ride has me feeling a bit queasy. I wish we had been on horse. I don't think I've ever been on a ship this long, let alone been on a ship." We laughed and chatted a little longer before I called it an early night as the sun started to set once more onto the horizon.

I was yet again faced with a restless night. Images of Dimitri in my head, our lingering last kiss on my lips and then his agonizing look of pain on his face as I walked away from him. I was breaking his heart and that was the emotions that was breaking me out of my sleep consistently.

Sitting up in my bed I couldn't help but wrap my arms around myself, I guess what they say that you feel disconnected suddenly is true when you leave a love one behind. But not even that, I had left my life behind, my home, people I knew. Familiarity. Wiping the silent tears that streamed down my cheeks, I took a deep breath in . I was going to be given the life that I deserved. I was going to live in luxury and learn things I had never learned before.

I was fearless I had to stop crying and bring myself together. I was strong.

Laying back in bed I stared towards the ceiling in wonder. Was this what my mom felt when she had been sailed away from my father , to a foreign country with no one but her ladies? And with that final thought I let my body be rocked back into a gentle slumbed with the slow waves sounding outside of my room.

The next few days passed in a blur. I kept myself occupied with Lissa and her questions, I also got to sit down with Abe and talk with him about the small things. When I asked about my mother though, in hopes to keep her alive in my memories, he became quiet and reserved. And in a weird way I knew that we were still strangers to each other even though we were blood. I understood though. He had thought both of us dad, and he was still mourning my mother. I knew he felt guilty and I wish he wouldn't.

Sitting on the lower level of the boat, I sat reading a journal Abe had given me that had been left behind. He had given me the journal my mother kept that had been written in from the moment she stepped into Turkey, to a couple days before she left for Russia.

It made me laugh, feel her anger, her excitement, her uncertainty, and her love. I really did miss her. Reading another entry of her talking abou Abe's attitude, I was brought from my humour by Lissa calling my name.

"Rose! Rose you have to come see," She called running down the stairs, and then running back up them. Shaking my head at her enthusiasm, I smiled and gently placed the journal on the seat next to me before hurrying to catch up to Lissa.

For the fall approaching us, the sky overhead was bright and sunny, and the air warm, much different than the cool chills that Russia had at this time of the year.

Seeing Lissa standing at the rails of the boat, I picked up my dress in order not to trip on it and smiled seeing her look back to make sure that I was following behind her still. Coming up beside her, the view that came before me took my breath away. I was in awe at the colour of the sea, and the beautiful land that came before us.

We were close to the dock, and was there a crowd. A crowd that suddenly had me feeling nervous and making my knees turn into jelly. Feeling a hand clamp onto my shoulder, I looked behind me to see Abe standing there.

"Welcome to Turkey my dear, Eve hoş geldin kızım" Smiling beside me he brought me into his side, and suddenly my nervousness was replaced by a sense of belonging in a weird way. Maybe me being scared was me being silly. Sighing lightly in my thoughts I looked up at Abe giving him a genuine smile which he returned, almost letting himself relax at my reaction.

"Alright old man, show me what I've been missing out on ." Giving a hearty laugh, he lead me over to where we would board from the ship to land.

. . . .

Our journey had finally ended. From Russia to Turkey it had taken just over a couple weeks but it had been relaxing and full of scenery. Docking in had been such a magnificent sight. The people were all there, bowing at the sight of my father ,their king. All happy to see him back. It made me slightly curious to how he reigned this beautiful country.

When I had come off behind him, I was announced as " Long lost Princess Rosemarie Mazur, Daughter of our country" making the crowd cheer, my cheeks flaming a bright red and having me feel very bashful.

I wouldn't even be able to describe the crowd's warmth at my "return". Older woman and men crying, and cheering and screaming out in Turkish, things like " I knew you weren't dead." "Thank Allah for bringing you back." And of course, many keeping my mother in their memory. "Huzur içinde sakin Janine"

It was heartwarming times a hundred, and made me feel very welcome. For the ride to my new home Lissa constantly gushed over the clothing that the Turkish people got to wear, much different than from that of a Russian. After all it was not cold here and the sun blazed upon us, keeping us rather warm. Our material of our clothing much too warm.

Noticing my discomfort in my clothing Abe smiled at me. " We will have you both fitted into new garments tomorrow for your stay here. I will have Lissa's room set up beside yours and you can settle in together." Nodding Lissa's face lit up like a child during the new year.

"Your highness, do you mean that I will be getting my own quarters?" Lissa asked sheepishly keeping her gaze lower.

"Of course my dear, you are a treasured friend of my daughter, I will not have you be treated as a help. You are here as a guest, and is your fiancé not a soldier of higher ranking? You deserve to be held with a higher status." Smiling at Lissa I grabbed her hand beaming that she would get to literally stay beside me.

I had worried that she would be taken from me into the helps quarters. It had been a long time since I shared a room alone. Not since my mother passed on.

Abe's voice brought us from our thoughts and small talk. "Ahh, we are finally here. Welcome to your new home Rosemarie." Turning to the window of our ride, I pulled the curtain back to see a new view in place. And a home fit for royalty.

The Turkish Palace was magnificent. Gleaming in the sun, you could tell of the marble mixed through the stone that kept it standing. The architecture very different than Russia. Very Middle East, but you could see the influences of Asia mixed in, like the robes that my father wore you could see the influence clear.

"Wow, " Lissa breathed beside me, I was in shock as well and I was very excited to live here, as much as I hated myself to think that. Maybe I could give this a try.

 **OKAY. SO THIS IS SHORT. BUT IVE STARTED THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE I AM SUCH A BAD UPDATER. Thank you for continuing to follow this story still and I cannot wait to see where it goes!**

 **Freedomwriter2010**


	23. Chapter 23

**Well hello friends, once more I am here with an update for you!**

 **Okay, so I just have a quick little rant - so like I get the fact that I am a bad updater – but like people are getting a little savage on here for me. Also a quick reminder that I am in my second year of university, and workloads can be quite a handful. Im also a human outside of your screen that you are reading, so that means things happen and I have other priorities than sitting at my laptop for 12 hrs in a day to prepare chapters for my fanfiction. Sorry, reality is calling. So if you're going to review, at least be polite – maybe its how im reading it but it comes off a little sarcastic and snarky when making quick remarks. So please, be mindful of how you come across. THANKS. Remember let us build each other up, not try and knock one another.**

 **THANKS GUYS ! Onward.**

 **Chapter 23.**

Coming to the front entrance of the palace, my mind kept spinning. It was truly magnificent. It was the marble steps that had me intrigued, but it was the sound of people in the distance that really had me looking around trying to figure it out. Curiosity filling my veins at the distant hum of voices. But I was pulled from listening as Lissa started to talk to me.

"Rose? Are you okay? Come on, they're taking us into the palace." Lissa grabbed my arm dragging me along with her, her excitement was contagious as much as it was almost a little too exuberant for my liking right now.

Coming into the main entrance behind Abe, you could definitely tell the culture change, and the culture shock that would take over me for a while. I now understood how Refugee's felt assimilating to a new home after fleeing from war, I mean, I wasn't anywhere near being a refugee, nor had I experienced being in a war so I guess that analogy was a little farfetched for me to really relate to, but I could relate to that new sensation of being in a new environment, and changing my life, speaking a new language even though it wasn't too new.

The floors shining like they had been polished, and whereas in Russia, the palace had been beautiful but had been colours of Royalty. Crimson reds, deep blues and emerald greens. Gold lined the walls and the tapestries had been velvet. But here, it was very… Simplistic.

Marble seemed to be a big piece of material that was common here. Bits of Jade created sculptured pieces, vases made from this green, showing how much Asia influenced and still held power over Turkey.

Suddenly there were two ladies, covered in a silk scarf that bowed before me and Lissa before smiling at us, their eyes beautiful against the contrasting silk that sat below their eyes. Abe came to stand beside me and cleared his throat with humour lacing it.

"Ahh, Ayla and Ceren, I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Rosemarie and her friend Lissa. Can you show them to their quarters, and tell Emin that I want a soldier outside both of their doors. Thank you." The two young woman smiled at us and nodded, asking for us to follow their lead. Lissa stood there baffled at the new language causing me to laugh outright.

"It's alright Lissa, I can understand the language. Just stay with me?" I asked her grabbing her hand and shuffling behind the two girls before one I believe called Ceren, walked in another direction.

"I am glad that Janine taught you Turkish in your early ages because I don't know how we would get through right now only knowing English and Russian language." Laughing together we marvelled at the palace we walked through.

Walking the halls towards our quarters, a painting though, caught my eye causing me to dead stop, Lissa feeling me stop moving looked back at me. " Rose.." softly, I heard her gasp noticing what I had just seen. There was a portrait of my mother sitting in front of Abe.

Her red curls contrasting against the emerald silks that wrapped her body. The gown was simple and the silk scarf that wrapped diagonally over her right shoulder down to her waist looked as though it still glistened after all the years it had been left on the wall. The oils used still looking as fresh as ever.

My mother was beautiful, and always would be even after death. Playing with the cross that dangled off a bracelet on my wrist I smiled and at Lissa whose eyes studied me with caution.

"It is only natural for my mother pictures to be hung still, after all she would be their queen and was a part of the royal family here too. "

Sighing I looked back at the painting and refocused myself forward to the waiting lady, who stood at a door with her eyes looking at the floor. I guess we had arrived at our quarters. Gesturing her arms from me to the room, I presumed that this one was for me. Smiling and nodding at her slightly I walked through the doorway letting my eyes take in the scene before me.

My room was breathtaking. Whites and golds and deep crimson red created the colour scheme for my room. This room size had to be the size of four or five servants quarters combine. Probably more!

A plush looking bed with many pillows sat against the far wall away from the balcony doors. A white silk canopy with intricate gold threading draping over it .

A wardrobe and vanity sat on other walls, and a changing panel in another corner. My mind so in awe I could barely describe its beauty. Although simple, it was elegant. Red curtains fell over the large windows looking out into Istanbul, where Abe had told us we were in. The capital city that had been restored to an even greater city than it once had under my uncle's reign.

"Rose.." Turning to Lissa I smiled so wide. " Its so beautiful isn't it?" I asked trying so hard not to suddenly turn into a child.

Nodding her head, Lissa headed over to the wardrobe and opened it, squealing in the midst.

"No way Rose. Look at the dresses!" She yelled to me. Curiously I couldn't help but open the doors further to see what she was ogling at. And to my amazement, the inside was filled with beautiful fabrics of different colours and textures, lengths and sizes.

"Ahem, Miss Lissa." Ayla called to us, gesturing to the room across the hall. Lissa already too excited from my reveal, almost looked like she was about to combust. Grabbing my hand though, she pulled me along all too excited for her quarters. When we entered a room quite similar to mine, just a tad smaller in size and colours different than mine, Lissa looked like she was going to start glowing and radiating her happiness.

She had a bed that looked equally as plush and a canopy that gave her the privacy she needed as well to sleep. Her wardrobe also filled with material matching her pale complexion and rare platinum blonde hair. She was going to be dressed in silks that I wore and gave her a status almost equal to be by my side. She would no longer be a help here. And I knew that her going back to Russia would be okay because she would become the wife to a commanding soldier, someone who held rank and finally she would be given the life that Lissa properly deserved. Honestly Lissa had the presence of a Queen. Her regality was divine. If only life had been fair.

After looking at our rooms and changing into new outfits with a cooler lightness to them we met in the hall and headed back to Abe in the main hall. We would be dining and retiring for an early evening due to our travels. That I was okay with. Coming down the hall as the palace was one floor majority of it seemed, I saw Abe standing there with a guard.

"Ahh Rose, Lissa, so lovely to see you." Embracing me quickly, the awkwardness gone between us already – which I was thankful for – he released me giving a look over both of our new attire.

"You look beautiful girls, I am glad to see the new gowns fit and must feel a whole lot better in this heat you will experience now. I would like to ask you both how your rooms are? Are they to your liking or would you prefer something else?" He asked almost bashfully. Just like a new father, trying to figure out how to talk and interact with a child he hadn't known for eighteen years.

Lissa was the first to gush causing Abe to laugh. Smiling I thanked him. " They are more than enough – honestly, thank you. It is much more than I ever would have dreamed. " I told him, his eyes lighting up.

"Olena told me of the colours both of you might like and with Turkish gowns a little different she helped me think of styles for both of you." His smile softened looking at me.

" I know you will miss Russia Kizim, but I hope that you can make yourself comfortable here and be able to call Istanbul your home. I do realise this is a big change, but I hope that we can make this work. And I know that you and Dimitri.." he cleared his throat. " I know that you and Dimitri love each other and you miss him, but, let us figure that out in good time okay? I am very much glad to have you here, well and alive and even if that may be for a short time I am still going to enjoy every moment." My eyes widened.

"Does that mean… youre going to let me be with Dimitri?" I asked grabbing his hand, he chuckled again kissing the top of my hand.

" Like I said Rosemarie, let us figure that out in good time?" Feeling a spark of happiness well up in my chest I couldn't help but hug my father and embrace him for a moment.

"Sounds good." He smiled before looking to the gentleman beside him." Ahh, how rude of me, Emin, this is my daughter Rose and her friend Lissa – Rose this is Emin and he will be your new guard." Looking at this young guy I smiled at him. I already had Dimitri, but had I been single this young guy was very attractive and I may or may not have decided that he was it. Dark hair and golden eyes, his skin tanned and very fit.

Taking a step forward he placed his right hand over his chest and kneeled in front of me on one knee.

"I, Emin Sadik, will serve and protect Princess Rosemarie, Daughter of our King and Daughter of our Country." Mumbling a quick prayer he lifted himself from his stance and smiled at me.

"Thank you Emin, Abe are you sure that this is necessary though?" I asked feeling a little out of place and unsure with myself. He only nodded.

"Of course, your safety is of utmost importance and Mr. Emin will be here to make sure of that. Now let us eat." Gesturing to the dining hall that also could be entered from the main hall we followed Abe.

Me and Lissa had a wonderful time trying new foods. They were unlike anything that we had tried before. New spices, hot and mild. New smells and textures. It was all very interesting the only thing I really knew what it was – Baklava. I had probably eaten too much of it but honey and pistachios were definitely a favorite I knew that from being so full though I had definitely been a little greedy.

Sitting at the vanity brushing my hair I quickly looked around at the room again sighing. It was like a dream and when I woke up in the morning maybe it would all be gone. Smiling to myself though I knew it wasn't a dream.

A quiet tap on my door had me turning around though to see Lissa walking through my door in her nightgown smiling sheepishly, the candle light illuminating her form.

"I haven't slept in a room alone since I was five and I was wondering.." Laughing quietly I stood up from the bench and walked over to my bed and patted the edge letting her know she could jump in.

"Of course girl you don't even need to ask." Laughing she crawled in the other side and before I crawled in as well I blew out the remaining candles that illuminated the room.

Tomorrow was another day and so were the weeks to come.

 **OKAAAY HERE YOU GO YALL. I am so sorry I have had terrible writers block and suddenly I feel like I don't know where I want this story to go and I feel really jumbled because its gone in the direction I wanted to but now I am struggling so please bare with me during my jumbled thought moments.**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

 **Freedomwriter2010**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here is the next chapter update! Make sure to read and review!**

 **( this chapter has no editing so I could release it. I apologize for mistakes in advance!)**

 **Freedomwriter2010**

Chapter Twenty-Four

Hot. It was too hot. I felt like my body temperature was rising rapidly with each second that passed.

Rolling slightly I tried to move my arm from under the blankets only to get tangled and with a light pull, smack into something. Or someone.

"Uhh..Rose?" A sleepy voice rang out.

Opening my eyes I could feel my hair sticking to my forehead. Gross. Turning my head to the side I was met with emerald green eyes that were sleepily opened halfway.

Noticing my arm laying across over her I laughed slightly. "Sorry Lissa." I whispered easing myself into a sitting position. I had to get these covers off.

"Are you alright Rose?" Lissa asked, her eyes following my form. I nodded lightly taking my hair off my neck and twirling into a bun on the top of my head.

"Yeah, just feel a little warm is all. I think it's the weather change." I told her fanning myself. Yawning she sat up beside me and stretched her hair tousled from the braid from her sleep making me smile.. "Maybe some water will be good for you. Would you like me to get you one?" She asked bringing the braid of hair to the front of her over her shoulder consciously smoothing it down. Lissa was always so beautiful even when she woke up.

Unlike me, I was literally a hot mess. (get it?) Shaking my head, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and pulled my bed gown over my knees, letting my feet press against the cool floor.

"No its alright Lissa, I can manage." Now up on my feet, standing I walked to the vanity and grabbed my silk robe from its place over the stool and put it on, tying it to conceal my nightwear.

By looking at the windows I could tell that the sun was up, but it was not too high in the sky by how it still hid behind the curtain quite nicely.

Going over and moving the curtains to the side, the light came through shining its warm rays and giving everything such a pristine look. The white coming off clear as day and so clean looking. Watching outside, the scenery was breathtaking.

The tops of the homes that surrounded the palace all blending together as the colours and design complimented each other. Looking out of the window I moved to the balcony doors and opened them letting myself into the fresh air. It was more beautiful than through the glass. While standing there though, a low sound emitted among the air. It was not close but not too far. But not close enough to hear clearily.

"Lissa? Come here." I told her waving her over. Slowly, she as well grabbed her robe and made her way over here.

"Can you hear that?" We both were stayed silent and then Lissa heard it.

"Mhhmm. What is that Rose?" I shrugged my shoulders and leaned on the balcony a little longer to help cool myself.

"Are you okay?" Lissa asked rubbing my back.

"I think so, I was really hot there for a moment when I woke up and slightly nauseous. I think its just from our travels though. My body is trying to get used to being on land again. Land sick?" We both laughed and headed back in. Deciding that we were hungry Lissa headed to her room to change and I walked over to my wardrobe to grab some clothing.

Deciding on a simple cotton tunic with a pair of the loos trousers that banded under my knee in a navy blue with gold embroidery, I slid the nightgown over my head and grabbed the under garment first.

Pulling the trousers on I could feel the coolness of the thin fabric. It was quite a change considering the fabrics used in Russia were much thicker and layered quite heavily. These Turkish clothing only had two pieces which was wonderful.

Taking the tunic I slid it over my head and pulled it over my chest admiring myself in the mirror. It really was beautiful. It was a little bit snug in the chest, I would have to let Abe know that I would need my clothing altered but it fit perfectly everywhere else and it looked great.

Fixing the bun on my head, I slipped on the slippers provided that were a beautiful gold fabric with design. I headed out into the hallway only to be met with a figure. Emin.

"Günaydın" He spoke in a firm voice nodding to me but giving me a small smile.

"Good morning to you too Emin." He looked over at Lissa's door as it opened, nodding to her as well.

"Günaydın" He spoke. Unfortunately Lissa had no idea what was happening to I mouthed over to her. " Good Morning" Catching my understanding the blush rose to her cheeks quickly.

"Oh Good Morning Emin." She laughed nervously.

Clearing his throat, he started on a head. "I am here to bring you to breakfast. Please follow me ladies." Looking over a Lissa I gave a laugh and went over to link my arm through hers. "Let us go Lissa. Onward to breakfast before my stomach eats itself." Laughing she started forward.

Luckily for us I found out that the kitchen and dining hall had not been too far away from our rooms which worked in our favour because I knew that once in a while me and Lissa enjoyed a late night snack.

Walking into the dining hall we were met with the dining table filled with different food items. My stomach cried at the sight, and at the end of the table my father sat there with a grin on his face.

"Günaydın Kizim, Lissa."

"Good morning." We both replied, heading to his end of the table.

"Ladies eat up whatever you would like. After you are done I would love for you guys to explore and become used to your home for next while before you head back to Russia."

Sitting there with a pause for a moment I had just realised what my father was saying to me. "Wait, Baba does that mean you are letting me return there?" He looked at me with a grin.

"Well, their winter ball is in however many months so, I guess I am.. to a degree." He told me with a grin on his face. For a moment, I felt like a child on Christmas.

"Thank you baba, oh my god, thank you so much!" throwing my arms around him for the first time in a light manner, I felt him embrace me. "You're welcome my child. I know I told you I would not think about it very quickly, but I did realise lying in bed last night, that I know how distraught Janine and I had been, to have her ripped from her home. And I know that Russia is your home." He gave me a small smile. He waved us to our seats. "Please sit down and eat though we have all the time to talk about this." Drinking from the cup that held what I thought would be his tea.

"Unfortunately today I do not have the time, I have a meeting with an ambassador from Asia once again. There will be a taxation that has to come into effect and well.. I am trying to cut it back. My people do not deserve this but anywho.." He took another sip, finishing the contents. " I will leave you to your breakfast, please enjoy wandering and Rosemarie, do not leave the walls of our home..please? At least tell me so I can have proper escorts with you."

"Bye girls!" He stood up, and waved slightly before taking his royal presence away from the table.

"In another country and I'm still bossed around.. tch." I told Lissa listening to her laugh while grabbing different things from the dishes. While we sat there and ate, my eyes wandered all over the beautiful looking dishes. I wanted it all. I was hungry and there was food.

When we were finished eating, and after giving the ladies waiting on us a surprise because of how much we ate- we took off to explore.

"This palace is amazing Rose. So beautiful." Lissa told me in amazement. I nodded I agreement. We had heard that there was a large garden here, which was definitely something I wanted to see and lose myself in. I had always had a fascination for flowers, it was a secret love of mine.

Coming to two large doors covered in a golden lacquer, we nodded to the soldiers, who stood on either side and whom graciously opened the doors for us. Walking out onto the stone we gawked in amazement. Beautiful exotic flowers and plants grew in the suns rays.

Potted and planted they created a path for anyone, that made you feel as though you were in an overload of greenery and petals. It was magnificent. Talking our own steps out me and Lissa both examined the plants and I let my mind wander back to Olena. I missed her. Sighing deeply, I let my fingers run over the petals of a rose, remembering helping Olena do her gardening. Lissa, noticing my distress came over to me.

"We'll be going back soon, don't be too sad. Maybe not forever, and there may be some bumps in the road, but we'll get back there. Don't be distressed. Enjoy this while we are here, enjoy the scene, the culture of where you come from originally and enjoy Abe. You are blessed to have your father still. Make the best of it." Lissa smiled at me and grabbed my arm.

"Come I think I see what they call water lilies. I have always wanted to see them. Look in the pond." Smiling at her child like actions I walked behind her, lucky to have such a wonderful friend who let me remember that it was great to have this opportunity.

 **TBC.**

 **ALRIGHT. SO THIS,WAS A FILLER CHAPTER. I AM BACK !**

 **I just completed my second year of university in my Bachelor of History. This past semester wassss BRUTAL. SO MANY ESSAYS. I was just disgusted writing anything other than school, so I am sorry I took a bit of a hiatus. BUT FRET NOT. It's a goal of mine to finish what I start** **MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!**

 **Freedomwriter2010**


	25. Chapter 25

**Wow. Okay. So I am so sorry.  
I took a 5 month absence and I don't really have an explanation except that my mind and soul needed time to rejuvenate and relax. I pretty much took a social media break and stopped giving myself deadlines and stressing over the little things. I guess it was more of a mental health break. But I was cleaning out my room, found my VA books and suddenly, I had this urge to continue this story that I had created and want to finish! This story is so close to an ending and I WILL finish it! So I hope you aren't all too mad at me and will continue to read until the end even though I abandoned you for a while. **

**Thank you for staying with me though if you are sitting there reading this, because I REALLY appreciate it. Now lets onward with Chapter 25.**

 **Freedomwriter2010**

Chapter 25.

 _One Month later…_

It had been a long month. The fact that Lissa and I had been away from Russia for close to two months was incredible. We had been able to experience so much culture in such a short amount of time, and I was able to spend a lot of time with my father, King of Turkey.

The past month had given a lot of time to try new foods, dress in new fabrics and meet many different people. I had met the royal advisors of Turkey and many had greeted me, telling me how much I resembled my mother, looks and attitude. I was grateful for the support I had from them.

In the past month I had also had my coronation in as Princess of Turkey. My father found it fit that I be sworn in as apart of the Monarch of Turkey, giving myself a title that I could never have imagined on myself. One minute I was the help, a courtesan and than Princess of Turkey. My world was moving at 100 miles per hour and it was all so much to take in. Luckily I had Lissa beside me, taking my worry from me and dressing me fabulously. I was forever grateful that Christian had allowed her to come with me.

Standing on the marble patio overlooking Turkish land, I couldn't help but think that in a month and a half I would be back in Russia for their winter ball. I was looking forward to it considerably, especially since I had been sick the past few days and medicine here was not settling my stomach.

I had been sick a couple days after we had arrived,but as I had suspected it was my body getting use to the change in location, and from the travelling we had done over sea.

" Ugh," Rubbing my stomach as I felt it nauseated once more, I walked back into my room that currently Lissa sat in embroidering another dress. This one though was for the winter ball. The emerald green fabric was beautiful already and I couldn't wait to see the outcome.

"Lissa, will you be making your dress as well?" I asked her, walking over to the vanity chair, sitting in front of her as she sat on a rug that covered the floor. She just looked up at me smiling. "Of course, I will be making originals for us BOTH. But I want to finish yours to be able to make the perfect finishing touches. Oh do you think Abe will give me gems if I requested them?" Her eyes shone, and I was glad she was finally comfortable calling my father by his name instead of "his Majesty." I laughed and nodded.

"Of course Lissa, he treats you as if you are his second daughter. I don't think they have had this many females in the palace since my mother.." We both giggled at the thought of being spoiled because they didn't know how to act around us females.

I sighed and looked out the window to where the sky was turning different shades of orange and pink. Thinking.

"What are you thinking about Rose?" Lissa asked, not taking her fingers away from the delicate needle work ahead of her. Even though she wasn't looking I shook my head.

"Nothing really… Just the fact that I wonder how Dimitri is doing? I miss him, his presence , him holding me.."

"Okay! I do not need to hear details of you and your guys 'rendezvous' " She laughed, a twinkle in her eye as she met my gaze. I joined in laughing with her. "Sorry Lissa.I have been craving him extra lately. I haven't been away from him this long before."

We chatted a little longer before moving around the room to light the candles as the sun set, letting the sky dim in light. It wasn't long before we both fell into deep slumbers and a dream taking me into another place of my mind.

Laughter filled the air. It was beautiful outside. The grass green and flowers in full bloom. I had a dress on that lifted in the window, creating a billow of fabric around me, but as it settles I noticed my abdomen, swollen with a child. Taking my hands to lay across my stomach I couldn't help my smile come forward.

It was then the laughter sounded once more and I looked up. My heart clenching in awe as I watched the man of my dreams slightly jogging away from a child trying to capture him. It wasn't until he swooped the child up into his arms that I realised that this little boy that we had created. He was beautiful.

As I approached them, I noticed the dream start to fade. And it was then I realised why I was waking up again.

I was cramping again and my abdomen was clenching continuously. Eyes wide my hands instinctively went to settle of my abdomen. It was just like that time… the time I lost our last child. This pain, I knew it already. No one had to tell me.

"LISSA." Swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, I walked slowly to my robe and tied it around me, the pain still going through my abdomen.

"Rose? Rose are you alright.."She asked rubbing her eyes again.

I shook my head. "Its happening again. Please, help me get to the physician here." Shock registering on her face, she all but jumped from the bed, grabbing her robe and helping me along to the door before Emin came into view as he must be stationed on.

"Emin!"Lissa frantic. "We need a physician, NOW." A sudden pain came through, and that was all it took before I felt myself faint into the darkness. The last thing I thought about was _my child._

Im not sure how long it was before I started to wake up, but panic set in as soon as I could feel myself coming too.

"Lissa?" I asked. But I was met with another voice.

"Kizim." My father. He came to kneel beside me at the bed side. His eyes deep with worry.

"Baba? Where am I ?" He smiled at me warmly. "You are in the infirmary of the palace. Doctor Esma has attended to you. Kizim… Would you mind explaining to me what this is about?" Shame filled me and I couldn't help but look away, but then it registered to me.

"Baba, I know you are a man that is impatient, and I am sure you know more than I do right now." I told him quirking my eyebrow, trying to play the scarcastic role, while internally, my heart was breaking again. It wasn't until his next words that hope played a role within me once more.

"Heh.. You must be my child Kizim. Well. I was awoken early in the middle of the night by Aliah that you had been brought into the infirmary, bleeding and in pain, and I couldn't help but think someone had attacked you. When in fact it was for a completely different reason.

It was then I learned that my daughter, that I thought I had kept eyes on so well, was with child."

I gawked at my father. " You mean to say…. I didn't lose the baby?" I asked my hand flying to my stomach. My father with his lips in a firm line, shook his head no.

"Correct Kizim, but do you mind explaining why you would be in such a panic, or familiar with this? And why on earth are you with child already! You are not even married. Had I known you had been with Belikov sooner, a war would have raised!" He threw his hands up in exasperation.

Patting the bed, I nodded for him to sit while I told him everything. Meeting Dimitri, laying under the stars, our plan for me to be his courtesan because at the time of my status. I told him of my first miscarriage that had happened only two months ago. And in our stupidity had gone and slept together, not allowing my body full recovery. But in the moment we wanted to have one last moment.

Even though I was embarrassed telling my father this moments, moments of my love for Dimitri although leaving out details, I watched as he took it all in. Listening to me, listening at how I yearned to be near Dimitri. Maybe it was the hormones that had been giving me that kind of want at the moment. When I was finished I waited, waited for the storm to fly from my father's mouth. But it never came, instead his arms wrapped around my shoulders while we sat there, him pulling me into his side.

"Thank you for opening up to me about this. I know that we are still new to each other but, thank you. For telling me such precious information." He smiled staring down at his lap.

"I guess there is a new matter at hand now though. Princess of Turkey, pregnant out of wedlock." He gave a deep sigh and in this moment, I knew that I had done a shameful act . For no royal should be out of wedlock.

"I guess there is not other choice than let you marry King Belikov is there?" He turned his face towards me, with a sly grin. Gasping I placed my hands over my mouth. " Seriously baba? You will let me go back? But, who will be your successor ?" He gave a shrug.

"Right now, my duty as a king is trumped by the duty of being a father. Which I want your child, my grandchild to have - a father, something that you did not have growing up. I will contact Russia and set up the arrangements sooner than the Winter ball so that you may tell Dimitri and we can plan before word gets out. "

In that moment the physician knocked on the door, bowing slightly at our presence.

"good to see you awake princess. I presume your father has told you?" She gave a small smile, but in her eyes I could see the shame and disappointment. The people here did not take promiscuity lightly. It was taboo to be out of wedlock sleeping around. Although I was not sleeping around, I had still lost my innocence before giving myself fully to one person.

Standing in front of us, she clasped her hands in front of her body. "It seems that your uterine wall was contracting, and the spotting that had happened was completely normal. It seems there had been trauma from earlier correct?" I nodded.

"That makes this pregnancy a little bit more high risk, but the baby is still there, I can feel its pulse and there was no evidence of the fetus being expelled. It may be too soon to tell if the fetus is actually still alive. I say that with sincerity, but if you go about two weeks with expelling the child, I would have to say that the chances are greater for delivery. I will take my leave now. Please rest Princess, I have also prepared herbs to take that will increase your vitamin intake." Nodding to us she bowed slightly again and removed herself from the room.

This was all so much to happen, especially in another country. Looking at my father I clasped his hand.

"When will the boat be ready for us to return?" He chuckled standing.

"Give me about an hour, and I will have your details my dear daughter." And with that he left. It was moments later that Lissa came barging through the door, demanding answers. And so, I told her.

 **TBC**

 **ALRIGHT GUYS. HERE IS CHAPTER 25 . I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND IM GLAD TO BE BACK.**

 **Where do you see this story going? I already have been planning a second part but from Janine and Abes POV. Speaking of POV Dimitris will be next up for Chapter 26! Stay tuned, I will probably have it out within the next couple of days!**

 **Much love!**

 **Freedomwriter2010**


	26. Chapter 26

**I just want to express my thanks and gratitude for the overwhelming support from all of you ho read and to the many that are new and are enjoying my story as much as I am writing it!**

 **I feel so much love getting all the reviews and compliments, so thank you so much .It reminds me why I write and keeps me moving forward. I am quite the review…ehm… seeker? Haha, so definitely leave lots of love!**

 **Now lets move on to Chapter26.**

 **Freedomwriter2010**

 **Chapter26.**

"Prince Dimitri, your highness, I have a letter from overseas!" Looking up from the paperwork in front of me, I could see Christian standing in my doorway. Waving him closer he brought it over and handed it to me.

"Let me know if it involved Lissa" He asked winking before walking out of my room and back to his post. Nodding I let my finger run over the crest of the Turkish empire. I was nervous to open this? Was she returning, had something happened? Or was this a simple letter. But nothing was ever simple with us. Breaking the seal, I set my eyes onto the writing..

 _Privet Comrade,_

 _It feels like eternity since Ive seen you when in reality it has only been a mere 50 days. But the longest days of my life. I miss the way your eyes shine in my direction, and the embrace of your arms._

 _Turkey has been the most beautiful thing I have seen next to our homeland, next to Russia. I wish you could be here to experience this with me and learn about MY original homeland, before Russia. I miss you terribly._

 _I have some eventful news though, and though I wish I was not having to tell you this over paper, I will tell you in hopes to have your mind and soul prepared for when I arrive in three weeks.  
Dimitri, in our last moments together, we created another life. Indeed the physician of my home has clarified that indeed, I am with child._

 _We have been given a second chance, another life changing moment for us both. Although my father has told me of the troubles that will follow and the complications that can come about. I have been looked at with shame already, as no man and woman should come together without marriage. My father will be coming with me and my royal advisors to propose a treaty with you in hopes that this will allow a marriage between us, that is.. if you will still have me?_

 _Never in my life had I thought that my life would turn out the way it has. Meeting you, finding out my father was the ruler of Turkey, and falling pregnant not once, but twice within a matter of months. I guess I really was not one for tradition, but is that truly a good thing? I am sad to not be able to see your expression, but again, Im not sure if you are as excited as I._

 _I hope to hear from you soon, but in a few days time I will be on a ship once more, so I will see you next and that is when I will have my answer on your emotions. I will see you soon my love, my comrade._

 _Yours, Roza._

Setting the paper flat onto the desk top, I could not help but run my fingers over the smooth calligraphy of ink. Had I read that properly? Was my Roza actually coming home to me, better yet, carrying my child.

How could she ever think that I would not have her still. My heart, I could feel it clenching at the news, my nerves on high alert and my senses numbed otherwise. She was coming back earlier than expected. I had to tell my mother.

I felt paralysed though. The news so shocking and unexpected, but what did we expect, lying together without having her drink the herbs that would prevents a child out of wedlock. The names that I could hear in my head, being thrown at this child, made me so angry already. _Bastard.. Mistake.._

But no, this child was our child, and something I would cherish for the rest of my existence. If it was a boy, he would be my successor. That was known without a doubt.

Standing up with shaky legs, I carefully folded the parchment paper in my hand and took long strides towards my mothers corridors, I could not help the goofy grin that plastered itself on my lips. The past weeks had been miserable. And now, now I had something to be happy about – and Christian. How would he react knowing Lissa was coming back.

Running my hands through my hair, a nervous habit I had picked up somewhere along the way, I made my way closer and closer to my mothers chambers where I was sure she would be painting once more. Bowing to me, her guardian knocked on her door seeking her permission. Her soft voice came through and he opened the door for me.

There standing with a canvas filled with colours and her in front she added another stroke before turning toward me, my mothers face lighting up.

"Dimka, what a surprise. Have you decided to come out of your room from moping?" She asked a playful but careful note to her voice. I gave her a smile. "Im sorry for that mama, you know why though." She nodded and set her items down before leading me to her living area.

"What brings you here my son, I know It is not to just watch me paint?" She asked taking a drink from the glass that was perched on her table. Taking a deep breath I produced the paper that had been sent, the wax seal holding the Turkish crest prominent on it.

"Is this from Roza?" She asked taking it.

"Mama, before you read that, I just want you to know how much Rose means to me, and it would mean a lot to have you on my side before the council. I know Rose and I have not kept to tradition, and we have gone against what my father built and many others but-"

"Yes. Always" I looked up from my hands to see her smiling at me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Dimka, I am your mother, and I have seen you grow up into the man you are today, and I couldn't be more proud to know that our country will be in your hands one of these days. I also know that it takes a lot to penetrate your heart and if Rose has done that, she means the absolute world to you. I would love nothing more than to see you happy my son, because you deserve that." And with that she unfolded the paper and began reading.

My impassive mask had been passed on from my mother, and while she read the writing I could tell nothing of what she was thinking, or what she was feeling. It was maddening! Now I knew what Rose meant when she had told me on one of our meetings that I was "maddening" because she couldn't tell how I was feeling.

Setting the paper in her lap, her eyes twinkled as she looked me head on. A smile breaking out on her face.

"Well, I guess we should have the rooms down your corridor prepared, shouldn't we?" She told me, standing and walked over to me. I hadn't realised that my own eyes started to tear a bit. I had always kept control over my emotions, but I was so happy right now, so …emotional? And overcome with happiness that my mother supported us than pushed us away. Because my father was a great ruler, had he been here, Rose and I would probably never reunite with this.

Embracing my mother quickly, she laughed patting my back.

"Dimka, be prepared for the council for they will be your greatest obstacle. But I know that Ibrahim will provide a treaty between our two countries so powerful that they will agree. He is a persuasive man. Now, Go and make some preparations, I will be here finishing this piece." Nodding, I turned and took my leave.

* * *

" Rose? Have you packed everything?"

Nodding, I closed the last trunk and stood up, wrapping the silk wrap as a sash, covering my torso under the linen and silk. The tunic slightly oversized silk covering adding the detail of a princess.

The pants flowed and were synched at the ankles, along with my flats. Ladies had come in and adorned my hair with a gold headdress that had beautiful gold chains flowing into my hair, that was braided into a voluminous French braid. The center piece with a green emerald hung in the center of my forehead and was surprisingly light.

Standing in front of the long mirror I smiled. The traditional clothing here was all so beautiful, and I was excited to be bring trunks filled with different outfits. My father had insisted.

Very gently I couldn't help but run my hand over my torso, feeling the slight expansion. It was not much, from my calculation it would be close to just over two months since, or a little before. But timing was hard for me to think of, considering how much time had really passed.

The small growth of my stomach was there, not noticeable to anyone else but myself. Moving the sash back over to keep my small pouch concealed, I grabbed the clock I was given for the ship as it would be a colder ride back. In the month and a halfhere, the weather was much different. We were already setting out almost a week later than planned, but word had been sent to Russia once more on our arrival being delayed.

I was not looking forward to two weeks on a ship again, but Abe insisted it being safer than travelling on land, and quicker in some aspects.

Coming from my room, I headed to the main foyer and smiled seeing my father and Lissa standing there chatting and smiling, my fathers arms waving around as he talked exuberantly. Noticing me approaching, his face broke into a wider smile if possible, seeing me dressed in traditional clothing.

"Kiz, you look beautiful. Never did I think I would get the chance to see my daughter dressed like this. My Princess." Embracing me, I wrapped my arms around him as well.

"I cant say that I will miss you because I will be leaving with you, but I hope that you know no matter what, you will always have a home here. If you get tired of those Russians, Turkey will always welcome you." Playfully hitting his arm he gave a throaty laugh.

"Come now girls, we shouldn't delay our travels back anymore. Emin" My father nodded to him, and Emin to him.

"Is Emin coming with us?" I asked my father as we walked towards where the horses were set up with our transportation.

"Ah yes, he will be stationed with you in Russia. I cant leave you there without now can I?" I nodded. "But baba, is he okay with this?"

"Do not worry Princess." Emin.

"Ah Emin, I only want to know if you are okay with it." He nodded. "I am, do not worry." And with that I headed behind him, with Lissa and my father readying ourselves to go back to the place I felt I was needed most in, and I couldn't be happier.

 **TBC.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME MY FELLOW FREEDOM READERS !**

 **Freedomwriter2010**


	27. Chapter 27

**Wow I am so sorry for such the long absence. I hate being in school full time and working two jobs because I seriously have no time for other things in life. I was trying to push this chapter out because I know a lot of you have been waiting and keep reviewing and asking for more!**

 **Thank you so much for the continued support even though I am the worst updater. But what can you do when life just gets in the way hey? Sometimes, life sucks.**

 **I hope you enjoy, I wanted Rose and Dimitri back together, so I made it happen. Cause I can. And also, their reunion takes a turn into a more M rated way, so beware at the end it is not marked as this FF is already categorized as M.**

 **Okay, lets read onward and I love feedback, CC is welcome because we all know my grammar can be horrendous even though its my first and only language.. sad right? But its okay, im okay if youre okay with it haha.**

 **Freedomwriter2010**

Chapter 27.

"Baba…. How many more hours on this boat." Laying on my side, on top the large canopied bed, I could feel Lissa rubbing my back in a gentle, soothing motion. The rolls of nausea continuously making me believe that any moment, I was to expel the contents of my stomach once more today for the umpteenth time.

"Kiz, they told me the land is in the distance, not too much longer." I could tell from the strain in his voice that he was worried about me.

The whole two weeks we had been on this ship, I was constantly sick. Nothing that I ate would stay down. It was my luck completely.

"When we reach land we will call for medical to meet us at the palace. With you we need to be careful in your condition." My father's voice carried over me. Smiling as his hand brushed my hair, I took a deep breath.

Wrong move on my part, reaching out for the bucket, I heard Lissa quietly mumble "oh Rose.." before dry I started dry heaving.

When the boat docked I was still lying down. Fearful of getting up and rocking myself back into constant nausea. I felt that I was just sea sick at this point. I had always learned that with pregnancy you were sick, but not the full 24hrs. It was possible, but rare. And as the boat stilled, it seemed rolling waves of my abdomen did as well. And I was not about to change that, so I laid there letting my mind wander.

A knock at the door had me calling out for whoever to enter, but usually Lissa would walk right in so it had to be someone else. I could feel the weight of the bed shift behind me before a body laid down beside me.

A bit alarmed, I rolled my body over but before my eyes captured the man laying beside me, the scent of him quickly coiled its way around me.

"Dimitri!"

Practically throwing my body on top of him, I could feel his arms encircle me and the laugh emitting from him.

"Roza." Kissing the crook of my neck, and then my cheek, he pulled me closer to his body.

" I couldn't wait for you to come up to the palace, I had to see that you were actually on this boat. When I saw your father and Lissa depart and not you I thought someone had played a game on me, that is until Lissa told me you were down here still." Laying my head on his chest I sighed in contentment.

"Ive missed you so much." Tucked in his side now, I could feel his hand rubbing my arm before slowly stopping, hesitating and then moving my arm so his hand now rested on my hip. Every so slowly though or what felt like forever, his hand travelled to my torso, where his giant hand covered the slight bump growing beneath my clothing.

Closing my eyes, I could feel his shaky intake of breath, and hear him exhale slowly as if he was trying to contain himself.

"Roza…"

Leaning my head to look up to see a portion of his face I was a bit shocked to see the shock that was displayed across his face. That shell shocked emotion that had taken over instantly bringing down that infamous, emotionless mask.

"Im sorry .. I know that this wasn't planned at all, and twice now within such a short period of time. It wasn't what was supposed to happen and I even though about your reputation and what will come of you as a King. How will your people respect you when someone like me has fallen pregnant out of wedlock? Like a common whoe.. I had even though of termination.." My voice quieter, myself feeling much smaller all of a sudden.

Sitting us up gently, but firmly, Dimitri cupped my face, his thumbs brushing away the stray tears that decided to fall.

"Do not call yourself that, you are not some woman I just took to my bed, and do not even speak of termination, do not even think of things like that. Whatever happens now, happens and we make the most of it. I know that we will have hardships and many adverse situations. But I promise you that no harm will come to _you_ or _our child._ " His emphasis on our child quite clear, and the fact that I would forever be alright.

"I know King Ibrahim is here to propose a treaty between Russia and Turkey, in alliance. Which usually creates a wedding between the two, which in this case will be us. "A small smile graced his lips as his thumbs brushed another set of tears away.

"Do not cry love, it will all work out. As for the council in this decisions, they have not yet learned of the child. My mother knows as she read the letter you sent to me, but my family does not even know. We will figure something out, also.." He took a deep breath.

"You are now a Princess, and who is to say we cannot be together?" Giving me a grin he hugged me closer again, and I could help but bury my face into his chest once more. I felt content.

"Who was the young man that got off the boat with your father and Abe?" Dimitri asked while we sat there.

Looking up at him a small grin graced my lips. "Ahh you mean Emin. He is a guard stationed with me here in Russia. He will be my personal guard is what my father told me. I thought he would've stayed in Turkey but I was mistaken." It was then I realised why Dimitri might have asked.

"My Dimitri, are you…jealous? A little possessive are we?" With a quick scoff he stood up from the bed, helping me to stand to my feet. "I am not jealous , simply curious." And with that he walked ahead of me from the cabin of the boat, myself trailing behind him, laughing silently at his ego.

Stepping down out of carriage, I grabbed onto Dimitri's hand as he escorted me down the steps smiling up at me.

"Welcome home Milaya." Tucking myself into his side, I stared ahead and noticed that Olena was standing there with her hands covering her mouth, and Dimitri's sisters standing there beside her all waiting for my arrival. Without wasting time Olena was the first to be in front of me, giving me that warm motherly hug that I had missed.

"My darling, it has been too long, you look absolutely beautiful in your home attire." Smiling at me, making me slowly turn to give her a better look of the Turkish dressings she brought me into another hug.

"When you are free, I think we have much to talk about, no?" With a glint in her eye, she turned her attention to my father who stood behind me and Dimitri.

"Ah, Ibrahim Mazur, Welcome back." Smling back at my father, I headed towards the doors as the cool air started to nip at my face. Weather shift was starting to get to me.

I gave the girls a quick hello and hug, careful not to give away my secret before walking through the entrance where I saw one of the cutest sights.

Christian embracing Lissa, twirling her lightly before setting her on her feet. It seemed he missed his fiancée. Lightly kissing her nose, she giggled before wrapping her arms around him. Wanting to give them privacy, and a moment alone, I tugged on Dimitri's hand that I had grabbed. I wanted a moment alone with him as well.

Leading him up the stairs, I could feel his eyes on my back, his hand still warm in mine. Remembering the halls I grew up in, I continued to Dimitris wing; the wing of the palace that we had continuously hid around in previous. I was being bold, but right now the months of missing Dimitri had slammed into me, wanting me to keep him all to myself. Maybe it was apart of the hanging hormones in my body but at this point it didn't matter why I wanted him, but that I got him.

"Roza…." His voice running chills up my spine, " Roza, where are we headed in such a rush I wonder?" He asked me a playful tone in his voice gently squeezing my fnigers.

Turning slightly, I caught his eyes that had a smile to them, which mine probably mirrored.

"I didn't want to share you with anyone else right now..you are mine." I told him stopping at the large doors I remembered so well. Pushing them open, I turned my body facing Dimitri as he shut and locked the door behind him.

"Milaya… I've missed you so much." Leaning down he gently cupped my cheek, and in a matter of seconds his lips covered mine. What started off gentle, became a frenzy. Our bodies reacting to one another, pressing against each other as if we couldn't be close enough. His hands tangled in my hair now, and mine clutching onto his back.

At some point, Dimitri had walked me backwards toward the bed and once the backs of my legs hit the edge, we released our mouths from one another, catching our stolen breath.

"It hasn't been that long, but it has been too long to stay away from you." His voice husky and thick with accent, he kissed my lips once more before kneeling in front of me. I could feel his large hands help guide my feet from my flats as I held onto his shoulder for support. From the bottoms of my legs, his hands slowly slid up both sides of me, going over the curves of my legs, my skin burning from his touch. Slowly his hands made their way to the top of my pants waist band before bringing my pants down painfully slow.

The cool air that touched my exposed legs left me gasping ever so slightly, but it was the small trail of kisses trailed on my upper thigh that left me breathless.

"You are mine, and _only mine_." Slowly pushing me backwards, I sat on the edge of the bed, and it was in this moment I noticed Dimitri move between my knees, hands on the waist band of my undergarments, slowly moving them down until I was bare in front of him. Exposed once more to my beautiful Russian Prince.

His eyes had darkened, and his stare made my face heat up, and an automatic movement to close my legs processed except his arms widened them. "Do not be shy love, let me have you. All of you." Bringing his lips to the inside of my thigh, he began the trail of kisses once more, but trailing to one of my most private of areas. _His.._

I could feel the warmth of his breath caress my skin, making me shake with anticipation, but it was when his tongue made contact with my skin did the moan I was trying to contain, slip out. I could feel his smirk between my legs.

"Roza, I can tell that you missed me." he mumbled against me, his tongue running up and down of the most intimate part of my body, leaving me gasping and bucking my hips upward. Gently, his hand pressed me downwards, holding me in place- conscious of the small bump hidden within the tunic.

"N-ngh Dimitri- AH" Grasping the sheets of the bed I could feel myself building up to my climax, and it only tightened more as his fingers, slow and torturous, slipped into me. Pumping his fingers faster, I tried to stifle the moans resonating from within me. "Are you ready Roza? Only I can make you cum like this." And with the last stroke of his tongue and pressure of his fingers, I let the coil burst, screaming out his name.

Breathing heavy, legs slightly shaking I could feel my body coming down from its high, I couldnt help but smile and remember the many times we had done this before. The first time I had ever let him do _that_ to me. Sitting up now I watched him pull away from me, my body instantly on alert as the presence of his fingers missing from my core. I watched him as he remove his pants, and him watching my reaction. Letting the last of his clothing slip away, I couldnt help but stare and take in his body. Walking toward me with a smirk his hand reached out and and I couldnt help but lean into his touch. "Allow me."

Carefully sliding me back on the bed and helping me, he raised my arms above my head and slowly brought the sash and tunic over my head, careful of my head piece I still adorned on my head. " So beautiful" I could hear him murmur.

"You are so so, beautiful Milaya, and I am the luckiest man to have you." Laying me back down, he supported himself on top of me with his arms beside my head, placing himself at my entrance before taking my lips with his. Our lips covering one another, and our tongues dancing for dominance. And with a quick thrust, I couldn't help but gasp at the intrusive and fulfilling sensation.

Slowly pacing himself, I could feel him going gently, no doubt worried about my wellbeing but I was sure I wanted him to move faster and harder. "Dimitri..Dimitri faster, please!" Bringing my hips to meet his movement, his warm laughter filled the air before he pulled himself into a kneeling position, still sheathed within me.

"Your wish is my command, Princess." He told me before his large hands grasped my hips, pulling me closer to him and rapidly thrusting himself within me repeatedly. And for a second time within minutes, my Prince had me screaming out his name, cumming harder than I ever had before.

Finally we were connected again, physically, emotionally and mentally.

For the first time in months, I felt truly happy and content.

 **TBC.**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED, PLEASE R &R**

 **Freedomwriter2010**


End file.
